


九梦：花

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: But Emu have a brother, Death, Experiment, M/M, No more M, Other, Science Fiction, Test organization
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 科幻AU最初灵感设定来自绫野刚主演的《沙尼达尔之花》简介。不过还没开始看电影正式内容，不过这类型里出现的设备或一些部门方面应该同一般科幻片差不到哪里去，这篇本质上不会和这个电影有完全参考关系。我会去看这部电影，或许会有部分建筑设计参考，比如医疗流程什么的，但内容大纲是一开始就已经决定好的。这里九条更多是年前性格，但也带着年后的转变气息。而永梦这里不会有M性格出现
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 5





	1. Seed's Rain

贵利矢按照条规要求通过空气消毒室，手部清洁，并且被喷了除菌液后才终于踏进研究室的内部走廊。他虽然内心抱怨了下其繁琐，却也早已习惯和理解。  
“这是九条先生的衣服和钥匙卡，请在15分钟内换好。”名叫明日那的导航员将统一的衬衫西装裤，以及全员工清一色的白大褂交给了他，就连鞋子都是上任前通过提交的尺码定做的。钥匙卡前面是他的身份名牌，后面则刻着编码和扫描条形码。  
“柜子号会和卡背面的编码一样，如果找不到可以把编码输入到门口的导航器里面，便会自动显示位置。”明日那说完后便如同专业培训过的秘书般停止多余发言，她双手交叉握在身前，姿态笔直端庄的站在楼道旁等待。贵利矢有想开口说些什么的冲动，却也觉得无话可说，最终决定不再和这个人搭话。  
他在更衣室门口不光刷了卡，还进行了瞳孔和指纹验证。私人用品的确需要安全看管，可这实在有些夸张。  
里面的确很大，也看得出来这里员工很多。或许这里的老员工们都无法把每个员工的名字和长相记住，所以作为新人的贵利矢虽然引来了一两个目光，可那些人也都没多理他。  
为了节省时间，他便选择用导航器搜索。屏幕上显示过行列字母编号，并告知在上排还是下排，还有立体图像呈现出柜子在这一列的中部还是前后两端。导航资料只维持了短短不到一分钟，便再度恢复到主页面，防止遗留后把柜子位置和编码透露给其他人。  
脱去私人着装，贵利矢感到身上还残留着刚才除菌液的感觉。但他不再多管，从而更换起衣服。  
这里并没有更衣隔间，所以大家都在中间的长椅上更换。宛如游泳馆的更衣室，或者学校体育教室的更衣间，毫无隐藏。这些关于那些地方需要被监管，那些地方需要涉及隐私，全部都在梦幻药物医疗研究基地的官网招聘条规上严格写明，所以同意并申请加入的贵利矢没得抱怨。  
“想不到又要穿上这个了，”贵利矢自嘲似的扬了扬嘴角，把长直膝盖的白大褂披到身上。他不得不回想起自己先前的法医生涯，以及曾经在医学院学习时的大学时代。那些坐在研究室里，以及站在解剖台旁边的日子，如今被他毅然抛去身后。  
每每回想起那些，脑中都会出现那位逝去的身影。痛苦几乎从内部瞬间抽空了贵利矢，将他抛弃在懊悔的海洋里。  
“淳——”他差点晃神间呼唤出好友的名字，却强迫自己闭上嘴。他认为自己已经没资格再继续呼唤那个名字，也没有资格继续称是那个人的朋友。当然，他的朋友已经不在这个世界了。  
柜子门内侧有面镜子，贵利矢却不希望看自己此时的表情，让前段日子看得够多。所以他没有别过头转去那方向，而是控制不了的狠狠将门撞起，震动后只听到自动锁从内部锁死的脆响。  
垂头舒了口气，等他再仰起头时表情已经恢复到刚才来时的样子。手从柜门上挪开，贵利矢一边把钥匙卡挂上脖子，别入白大褂口袋旁，一边走出去和明日那汇合。

这个时代里，还有疾病无法用现代医疗科技进行治疗。有些病症虽然有药物和疗程，却也成功率不高。而随着环境的改变，人们生活习性的变迁，新的疾病也在悄无声息的蔓延，有些甚至还不被大众所知。  
全世界因自然死亡的只有7%左右，自然灾害死亡占8%，伤害事件死亡占了30%，而因患疾病死亡的几率则占了55%左右。这将近占据了一半的数据，在看到时必定也给人们带来很大冲击。  
在国际药物研究上占有重要一席之地的幻梦公司，如今研发出了一种改良后的药物种子。这种种子可以诞生出一种特质的花，不管是从茎，还是瓣，再到蕊。提取制造出来的成分都可以针对绝大多数病症，并且能以快速疗程将患者治愈。  
这项研究经过上代人的努力，如今接手公司的檀黎斗终于将其确认发表。同时梦幻公司也与全日本最先进的圣都医院合作，医院所属的镜家提供可观的赞助与研究协助。  
然而唯一令其还没被国家乃至世界彻底认可的原因在于，这种种子只能生长在人的身体中。培养这种花的人被成为“栽培者”，他们经过严格体检和测试，筛选后的人吃下种子，并只有不到一半几率能成功发芽开花。  
这种花会受到栽培者的体质和心理影响，照料起来很麻烦。如果成为栽培者，就需要在研究所内特质的温室当中生活，直到花期结束，并依靠手术将其摘取。摘取后花茎会逐步枯萎，和皮肤分离脱落，不留疤痕。  
然而在摘取后，花茎附近的皮肤会有灼烧似的疼痛，并且孕育花可能会受人体影响，导致栽培者寿命缩短。介于寿命以及无法走入社会自由行动，这个栽培任务也无法正式摆上台面。  
幻梦公司在协调后，最终选择招募志愿者来当栽培者。在这里进行栽培的话可以包吃包住，以及任何身心方面的医疗。但必须要经过严格筛选，且在此期间配合全部过程，以确保身体安危。如果在这里进行了一年时间后离开，还可以得到巨额奖赏。  
严谨的步骤和安全条规让国家尚且允许幻梦以志愿者进行研究，可若发生任何危险，该项目将被彻底封杀。一些人为了奖赏而来，却被拒之门外。因为其检测的严谨程度不会招募过多人加入，因此国家目前没提出异议。

“我想之前面试时应该也知道了，有老练经验的照料者最多可以负责四个栽培者。而新人则——”  
“最初只能负责一个，并且需要经过一年时间培训。我知道我知道，”贵利矢随口接过话，他对于知道的情报记得很牢，也并不喜欢一一被重复解说。“所以我负责的栽培者是谁？”  
面对贵利矢扬眉投来的催促目光，明日那明显因其自信和随意的步调而有些不满与震惊，但她并未表现出来，反而口吻更加僵硬严肃。“这是你的电子数据库电脑，栽培者的资料已经在里面。每日的观察报告也有模版和解说，记得提交。”  
孕育花的志愿者被称为“栽培者”，而照顾他们和花们的员工则被称为“照料者”。这名字听着好笑，贵利矢当年第一次知道时还吐槽为何不叫“园丁”算了，可此时他自己却变成了其中一员。  
明日那从口袋里递交来的便携式电脑，看似是并排用吸铁石吸一起的两根笔杆，可以随时插入口袋中携带。但只要将两根拉开，中间距离就会呈现出透明屏幕，自动开启后手触操作。  
贵利矢觉得蛮好玩的，但也没瞎碰，而是按照上面的步骤识别身份后，依照文字指导一步步来观察每个软件。  
突然明日那却从他手里把操作版拿了过来，敏捷的动起手指输入着什么。“关于如何熟练操作，结束后你可以按照上面的程序指导一步步学习。但现在请先阅读栽培者的资料，因为我们现在就要去见他。”  
“现在吗？”没想到这么快，贵利矢难免也有些措手不及。  
“照料者要去了解自己负责的栽培者，最初的交流是必要的。”明日那停下动作，抬手把手腕上的表翻给贵利矢看，“A到F组每日早上9点到10点，下午2点到3点都是‘光合作用期’，而G到L组则是早上9:30到10:30，下午2:30到3:30。”  
光合作用…贵利矢略显纠结的咀嚼着这个词，宛如一切都变得不现实。此时时间是2:06，看来他负责的栽培者是处于第二波的。  
“栽培者需要去公共温室花园散步，进行‘室外’活动，以此让花吸收‘仿造光’。”完全不在意贵利矢的表情，明日那如同精密的机器般进行解说。因为栽培者携带花不能走出温室区，也不能离开研究所，外界空气会对其造成不适和伤害，所以这里的生态环境从空气到阳光都是通过屋顶和墙壁按规定好的仿制而成。  
就在贵利矢内心发出无限感慨同时，明日那把调出资料的数据平板递给他。“宝生永梦，24岁。曾经是圣都大学学生，刚毕业后来到这里。”  
“理由？”  
“那就是你需要自己问出口了，”明日那公事公办的讲。面对这个没什么表情的导航员，贵利矢感到头疼，但他也没有增进感情的必要。  
扫了眼资料，宝生永梦已经在这里呆着2年零3个月，真不清楚他怎么会在这种封闭的地方呆得下去。虽然按照现代一些年轻人的想法，贵利矢不得不觉得他也是为了拿到那笔足够养活自己几年的巨款，可宝生却并未在进入这里1年后离开，这引来了贵利矢的兴趣。  
“他比你更有经验，对于新人负责会比较方便吧。”明日那的话打断了贵利矢的思绪。贵利矢合上屏幕两端笔杆似的扶手杆将其设置入睡眠，放入自己口袋，随后跟上对方不停的脚步。看来自己反而须要听被负责照料的人的话了呢，真是可笑。

打开两道厚重电子门，穿过隔离温度的屏障，贵利矢首次踏入到研究所最深处的温室区。周围人多起来，从医务人员到研究人员，栽培者们同负责自己的照料者来回走动。  
他们两人置身在二层外围走廊，走廊围成的圈子中央可以看到一层建立的温室花园。花园中除了花卉，还有草地和树林，甚至假山与溪流，以及一些室外简单的健身器材。虽然这样说，但这终究不是室外。他们此时可是处于研究所深处，那些阳光和背景全部透过高科技制造的屋顶和墙壁进行调节转化而成的。  
为了方便效率的横穿这片大区域。在花园上方，连接二层外围走廊的也有五条架起的通道桥，明日那领着贵利矢从最中间的那条穿了过去。  
这里全部人培育人都被分成了12组，从A到L，如同一个时钟似把房间绕着温室区排了一圈。宝生永梦就在最后一组的L区，并且是那个区域中最年轻的。  
贵利矢穿过通道桥时透过玻璃往下看，第一波进行光合作用的人已经陆陆续续从门口进入。大家看起来已经习惯这里的生活，表情自然的相互攀谈，并能熟练的走去自己往日喜欢的地方。  
他看到几个栽培者坐在轮椅上被照料者推着，他们裤子被打开褪侧拉链卷起到上方。因为他们的腿部开出了花，或者结了花苞。  
花朵最常见生长的地方便是四肢，手臂几率最大，腿则稍微少些。为了不碰坏花，腿部生长的人大多数时间都在轮椅上度过。而身前和后背以及脖子附近的也会有生长几率，如果找到身上，栽培者就不得不脱下衣服，女性则有着定制好的内衣遮掩，好在这里温度暖和无需担心寒冷于感冒。

《宝生永梦》四个字在房门旁边的名牌上出现，下方的机器则可以识别栽培者以及照料者身份，与一些特定人员。  
“你的资料已经更新了，你现在可以自己打开门。”要让贵利矢亲自施行体验，明日那把机器同门一齐让了出来。  
贵利矢刷完卡再次进行了瞳孔和指纹验证，而这门也不能有连带关系，所以明日那在他后方又进行了一遍验证过程才能通过。  
门后方并不是房间，而是一个小小的空间。对面则出现了一扇同实验所的白色电子门不同的普通木门，显得有了人的气息。  
他们敲了敲门，明日那代替开口申请到访，屋内传来了一道未经雕琢的年轻声音。内部的房间门是没有锁的，因此拧动把手便能打开。  
“永梦，新的照料者来了。”明日那同刚才走廊上的状态完全不同，就像是面对患者或客户而呈现出来的职业风范，她立马换上了相当温柔的声线，并露出了让贵利矢以为出现幻觉的可爱笑容，这之间的转化简直如同从机器人变成了活人。  
只不过令贵利矢感到吃惊的不光只是明日那的转变，房间也同死板冰冷的研究所不一样，充满了生活气息。舒服的沙发，印着花纹的床上用品。书架放着小说和小物件，桌子上也有这里提供的电脑，墙上还挂着一台电视。独立的厕所开着门，内部也和普通居家没有区别。  
但是也有协调的地方，比如这里的电子用品都是和这个研究所的主系统链接，内部控制监视，软件和网页所能触及的范围有限，就连睡眠模式跳出来的保护屏也都带着幻梦公司的标志。  
而最与这个房间不搭调的，便是正中央的一个成人大小的保温胶囊，这看起来好似个被放大的无菌胶囊，或者太空飞船里的医疗设备。但它只起到保护以及保温作用，是在花期结束前手术摘取前后才使用。

胶囊里趴着一个青年，鼻子上插着帮助在过热温度下呼吸的氧气管。他手中握着一只幻梦公司特定的游戏机设备，打得很欢。  
要说为何是趴着，那是因为他此时没穿衣服的躯体背部，盛开着五朵花。这是一副奇妙的画面，在灯光下那些白色的花折射出飘渺的光，把下方肌肤白皙的青年也映得虚幻。  
永梦从内部按下按钮，胶囊的罩子收入两端，将他暴露出来。青年小心的坐起身，暂停下游戏后取下了氧气塞，管子被收入到前段的机器内。  
或许自己的样子第一次暴露给贵利矢，弄的永梦很不好意思。他有着大且明亮的双眼，明明很精神却感觉有一点点泛红。腼腆笑起来的嘴角有些不安的抿起，看似相当乖。  
“你好，我是宝生永梦。”因为明日那没有让他下来，所以他侧身半跪在软垫上，礼貌的冲贵利矢点头鞠躬。  
贵利矢为那些花真的盛开在永梦背上而震惊，随着永梦每次呼吸，每个动作，花都随着肌肉牵动而轻微移动。宛如它们也会剧烈的呼吸，会摇摆舞动，相当不真实。  
“九条贵利矢，”既然明日那没阻止，贵利矢便上前伸出手，让自己口吻显得更友好随意。见永梦伸出手的动作很小心，他便主动牵了过来，握紧后算是招呼。永梦起先有些吃惊，但很快放松后便摆摆手腕算是回应。  
“九条医生目前只负责你，今日是第一天，所以有些事情他做不好的你可以提醒他。”明日那边说边上前观察永梦情况，而永梦也理解似的转过身低下头，让明日那看到最靠近上端生长的花。  
“我可以凑近看吗？”贵利矢开口后也没等另外两个人同意，便已经绕去胶囊另一端，以最佳角度细细观察永梦后背上的五朵花。明日那蹙眉望了他一眼，却因为贵利矢已经是照料人，所以也没说什么。  
这是贵利矢第一次见到真的花，即使他知道大概样子，也看过录像和资料，却无法和亲眼所见进行对比。  
全部的花都是白色的，有四个大花瓣，向外卷起。中间开着五个小花瓣，竖起。花蕊明显外露，少见的紫色花粉。但是实验表明这种花不能相互传粉和授粉，这部分只能下药，生长和种植都是依靠种子研究和人工植入。  
因为花的成长会受到栽培者自身的身体素质和心理影响，所以它们散发出来的味道也会因人而异。要说永梦的话，九条认为是一种相当清澄却浓郁的味道，可以清晰的闻到花香弥漫，却并不刺鼻熏人。这看似矛盾的感觉，在永梦身上却感觉相当协调。  
花茎也是暗紫色，向下延伸。就和神话里的天使翅膀似的，和肉体接触的地方被突起的肉块裹住。如果被摘取下来，剩下的茎就会枯萎，随后被肉体挤出剥离，肉块也会消肿恢复，不留痕迹。贵利矢知道花茎附近的肌肤都极其敏感，所以也克制住自己不伸手乱碰。  
“这次五颗种子都成长顺利，很了不起哦。”明日那赞许道，弯下腰冲永梦露出灿烂的笑容。  
“是！”永梦认真的点头。他为此而开心，并不对身上生长的东西产生任何厌恶。  
每个栽培者一次服下5颗种子，随后活体化寻找适合的地方发芽。但这个几率很小，很多时候种子会不起作用，最终随着排泄物被排除体内。一般人都是一株到两株，想来五株同时开花很少见，永梦看似很高兴。  
“剩下就是你们的时间了，我还有事情要办。”明日那转身面向贵利矢时，表情又切换成了认真的样子。贵利矢真想对她的态度进行吐槽，却想象第一天还是察言观色比较好，因此也就抱着心态把话咽了回去。  
完全没注意到贵利矢内心的明日那，用食指指尖点了点贵利矢胸前口袋里的露出头的平板电脑杆，“每日定点行程会靠这个震动提示，消息也是。”电脑杆头上有个小灯圈，到时候那里会闪动起来。

明日那离开后，气氛顿时尴尬许多。不过贵利矢的性格并不会时间白过，他扬起眉毛露出副只能继续下去的样子，掏出电脑拉开后扫了眼数据。  
“兴趣是…游戏。”他读了读资料上爱好那项，随后扫了眼对方刚才放下的游戏机。电子设备都有辐射，对身体不好，因此这里的器材全部都是幻梦特定的防辐射仪器。游戏机这种共同娱乐设施每天没人只能使用6小时，还是借的，看来永梦这个一会要记得去归还。  
“九条医生喜欢游戏吗？”永梦把腿顺着胶囊边垂下，露出友好的态度，但能看得出他的拘谨。  
“偶尔也玩，虽然听早以前。”九条简单回答，但他想要说的内容不在游戏上。因此新来的照料者话锋一转，倾身同永梦视线相平，“我们既然要相互合作，那么就不要那么死板了。私下的话叫我名字吧，我叫贵利矢。”  
突如其来的提议令永梦很窘迫，他露出如同小动物似的不知所措。贵利矢看着有些好笑，却也耐心等待征求同意。赔笑似的，直到永梦小声的念出来，“贵利矢…先生？”  
“就是贵利矢。”贵利矢口吻带着点无奈的叹息，“我可以叫你永梦吧？”  
“哎？嗯…”永梦彻底被这个新来的照料者牵着鼻子，他只会乖乖点头。  
“你之前的照料者呢？”贵利矢拉过来一把椅子，有一搭没一搭的聊起来。  
大概也不知道此时干些什么，永梦便决定让对方在这里继续问问题。“她怀孕了，请了产假。回来的话可能就换负责的栽培人了吧。”贵利矢这才想到，这件事当初工作人员和他讲了，此时才唤回记忆。  
“那…你为何要来参加这项研究呢？志愿的话，就是你自己想来的吧？”这是贵利矢真正想知道的。  
“能依靠这个治疗那些疑难杂症，如果能制造出快速安全的药物来拯救患者，这不是一件很美好的事情吗。”  
永梦说出来的话听起来过于天真美好，贵利矢一时无言以对。然而依靠幻梦的和世界其他研究所与医院的协助，这种事的确可能会发生，也是这次的目的。  
贵利矢察觉到永梦内心最柔软干净的地带，同时也触及到那最脆弱的地带。  
“只是这样吗？”一项眼尖脑子快的贵利矢脱口而出，但他立马后悔。或许就是这样笔直的寻觅疑惑点，渴求真相得性格，才会酿成淳吾的那件事。  
不过话也收不回话，而永梦虽露出忧郁与担心，却并没有不满。甚至很理解的垂下肩膀，放缓声音，“我弟弟生了重病，他现在在圣都附属医院里陷入无意识沉睡。如果我可以产出来高级的花萃取出药液，就能救治他。”  
生长在四肢的花最普通，提取的液体却很少。而后背和脖子以及身前则相对好些。最高级的花是长在心脏附近的，也被称为“心之花”，那能提取相当棒和高效的药液，却每次只能产出一点点。  
“我在这里这么久，却还没有生出来过心之花呢。”永梦带着失望叹口气，好似在自责。  
贵利矢根本不想看到对方如此，能让5颗种子发芽已经很难，负荷也很大。所以他想了一下，不解起来，“其他人就没有生产出心之花吗？总会提取出来了的吧？”  
“仅有的那些已经被高价卖走，仅剩下的那些还不够…”永梦歪了歪头，寻找合适的词，“我弟弟他失去意识几乎已经没有苏醒的可能性，这个药需要耗费很大。”  
贵利矢头疼起来，在他看来这几乎脑死的现象很难完成这份梦想。然而研究人员表示的确有可能，可贵利矢难以想象这个青年可以依靠这个而在这里呆两年多。他想用现实的残酷告诉对方不要在这种事上抱太大希望，同时他又更害怕让这个青年心灵破碎后会造成惨痛的巨大损失。

胸前口袋里突然的震动让贵利矢抖了下，低头看到电脑杆头正闪着橘红色的光。他拉开电脑，蹦出如手机提示消息的框，提醒他该带永梦去花园了。  
点了叉子关了提示框，贵利矢发现永梦已经下至地面穿好鞋等他。栽培者都是清一色的白服装，而永梦因为后背的花而没有穿衣服，身材虽然匀称却略微消瘦。  
贵利矢突然想到什么的心里一沉，不动声色的把电脑资料拉到底端。果然按照栽培者的产花数量和身体变化，体检时都会预测出栽培者缩短后的寿命后大致活到的年龄段。  
永梦显示大概会存活到45岁到50岁之间。贵利矢压下表情，为对方感到很不值得，可他无法对永梦以及其弟弟的事情给予过多评论。  
“九——嗯，贵利矢愿意一起去花园吗？”即使照料者必须陪同栽培者行动，但永梦还是礼貌的发出邀请。  
贵利矢自然不会拒绝，而是侧身给门让出了路。他看着载着花走去的背影，宛如胸口翻腾着什么。


	2. Photosynthesis' Wave

贵利矢很清楚自己一直盯着别人看很不礼貌，但他此时仗着自己是照料者，将目光控制不了的锁定在永梦左肩胛骨上的那朵白花上。  
中心点缀着艳紫色花蕊的纯白色花朵，随着永梦走动而被肌肉带动。花瓣于空气中微微摆动，随着地心引力一齐向下方轻垂，却丝毫不破坏其绽放的美感。  
这令贵利矢着迷又感到怪异。  
透过那些半个拳头大的小花，他扫视过青年赤裸的背部肌肤。长时间在这里生活而略显白皙的肌肤，随着走廊的灯光而折射出光彩，同花瓣打出的阴影形成了模糊不清却又色块鲜明的对比。脊线两边的肉体伴着迈步动作而彼此起伏，呼吸同肌肉来回托起两侧的花，这些植物被迫呈现出参差不齐的美感，却也真真正正让贵利矢感觉到那些植物的确是生长在这句肉体之上的。  
从内部扎根发芽，如破土而出似的探入肌肤。听似可怕，却又唯美。  
贵利矢充满好奇，如果可以抛弃所有礼节和道德，他很想来个采访。问问对方吃下种子时的感觉，种子寻觅扎根地时会不会带来不适，发芽时钻出皮肤会有会有疼痛，最初带着花生活是个什么心情，花和皮肤接触的地方是什么感觉。但他清楚这些不是说开口就能开口的，不可以轻易问出，更何况他自己都没打算去尝试。  
比他快了半步反倒称为导游的永梦，注意到他的目光。对于这种事永梦也很清楚，只能不好意思以礼貌询问来缓解气氛，“第一次见到很吃惊吗？”贵利矢略微尴尬却诚实的点头给予肯定，毕竟这也没得藏。永梦抬起左手手腕，红着脸讲起故事，“我第一次发芽是在这里。当时还看不出来是芽，以为身体出现异常，吓坏了。”  
“不痛吗？”贵利矢和他没有选择人多的电梯，而是选了楼梯。毕竟前后陆续都有栽培者，因此贵利矢把声音降低到悄悄话程度，“工作人员说不会痛，但我想听你亲口说。”  
“的确不痛，我也不懂为什么。”永梦有些不好作答。他边扶住栏杆，边频频回头让声音可以传入贵利矢耳朵里。“感觉只是有东西顶着皮肤，那周围肌肤有绷紧的感觉，就像是…皮下肉瘤那种？但等一觉醒来后，它就已经在皮肤上发芽了，很不可思议。”  
这的确是挺模糊的说法。贵利矢在来之前看过这里电脑上的录像记录，他观看过芽从肌肤下出现的画面，简直就如同电脑合成的CG。然而现在听栽培者自己讲解，这次却根本没有捕捉到丝毫真实感。

温室花园进去后比贵利矢想象得要辽阔许多，但也相当别扭。因为这是建立在研究所中的，顶部又高又深直达最高处，屋顶材料打下来伪造阳光。二层乃至三层的楼道都围在四周，还按着监控器，简直就是一个人类动物园。  
贵利矢不打算迎上那些从高处隔着玻璃投来的视线，也从那排监控器上放下目光。地面的草与植物都是真的，踩上去有泥土的松软。中间的小路用碎石拼凑而成，同公园里的小径般蜿蜒纤细。  
溪流上还有别致的石桥，河流不远处则弄成小面积人工湖，周围也有岩石堆砌，相当自然。水中有鱼，甚至还准备两艘共娱乐的踏板小船。  
花坛与假山都设计很别致用心，宛如放大了几倍的盆景园艺。树林也养育多种植被，因为这里如温室大棚，一些不合时节的果子也探出叶间。若不是知道这是在一个研究所内部，大概会被当作街区附近居民散步娱乐的最佳公园，或者是那个大世家的别致后院。  
“幻梦还真是大手笔，”贵利矢不由的念叨，低头看着被修剪过的草地，透过鞋底感受泥土。  
永梦比他想的要热心很多，虽然腼腆，却也有着开朗一面。尤其是见到其他有交流的栽培者，永梦便主动上前礼貌打招呼。而回应间也有人为他这次5颗种子都发芽而吃惊。栽培者的年龄就同已知的资料里介绍的，大多处于30岁到60岁间，主40岁到50岁最多。其他还有一些相对健康的老人，但最多不会超过85岁。像永梦这样年轻的挺少，但也零星几个，他们现在可是在外界拼搏的最佳时机。  
很多人都是为了拿最后笔钱，毕竟现代人总希望可以轻松养活自己。贵利矢之前在外界也见过那些志愿过后用钱肆意享受生活的人，现在在这里的人说不定一个个都内心暗喜。  
从一旁看着永梦同其他人交流的样子，要不是身上那些绽放的白花，肯定只会让人觉得是普通男孩与居民之间的交谈。当然他们还都是普通人，却生活环境截然不同。  
永梦纷纷向周围人介绍了贵利矢。突然一大波人凑过来极其麻烦，但这情况在人生里也不是第一次，贵利矢还打了招呼。与贵利矢更多交谈几句的是其他栽培者的照料者，有些人听说他会来，有些人则不知道。贵利矢大致记了几个名字，以后或许可以拿来咨询问题。  
“这些都是真花？”看着永梦去和几个熟人到附近交谈的身影，贵利矢同站在这里的栽培者攀谈起来。他至少对自己的工作带有有始有终的信任感，所以目光不离永梦，却插孔指了指脚边的花坛。  
“都是真花。而且都可以拿来入药。到一定时候就会被采摘走，然后种入新的，”回答他的那位照料者，其实贵利矢没记住名字。也就是说这里的花草植物，很多其实都也被用于这个公司的药物研究，种在这里一边培养一边装饰，可以说是一举两得。  
那位中年女性照料者抬手指了指二层窗户下面的檐，“这里只有从那里出来的人造微风，也没有昆虫，因此都是人工授粉。”换句话说，这些花粉不会沾染到人们身体上的白花。但听说白花因特质不同，无法被授粉。  
此时站在花园里，仰望上方连接二层两端的五条通道桥，那些粗壮的柱子就同从天而降的怪物似的插入公园地面。这很煞风景，可贵利矢也没资格在这里指手画脚。  
柱子顶端也有出风口，以确保风可以流入各个地带。因为是温室，这里温度使中温暖入初夏，凉风令人能好好喘口气。  
“每天都有员工专门负责这里的植物栽培，这里也住着几位植物学家和药物学家。”这样说完，那位照料者便转身走去了自己的栽培者，和对方一齐蹲到地上观察着新开的花。

忽然贵利矢胸前的电脑杆又震起来，短促几下后便开始闪灯。仅仅这么几分钟，贵利矢已开始觉得它很烦人，比手机大的震动弄得他都要心肌梗塞。  
扫了眼蹦出来的信件，贵利矢不得不说自己运气这么“好”，一上任都遇大事件。他来回把上面给出来的开会地址扫了两遍，随后去找永梦。  
永梦和几个人在小游乐场附近，但这里的设备更合适年轻人，多数年长的栽培者们都不会去碰。尤其是这里还有两个并排的秋千，贵利矢都觉得放秋千的人或许脑子有病，可永梦却把秋千当椅子坐。  
但也只是单纯的坐在那里，永梦双手抓着锁链，用脚支在地上如同摇椅似的小幅度前后摆着。他们应该不允许大幅度荡起，因为可能会因为空气折断身上的花。  
抬头迎上走来的贵利矢，永梦并未起身。他习惯这里的节奏，栽培者就需要自由享受周围的照料，这也是为了确保不会给心理造成过多压力，以免影响花的生长。  
“明天上午10:30是你的摘取手术，需要提前两小时去手术室…那就是8:30了吧。”贵利矢把电脑屏幕显示给对方看，同时细细观察永梦的表情变化。  
果然不是第一次做摘取手术的人，永梦相当平静，甚至露出很理解的样子点头，“嗯。我就想应该是明天或者后天手术吧，毕竟花已经盛开。”永梦把目光从屏幕转移到贵利矢脸上，好心的给出解说，“手术前和结束后就不需要参加明天的光合作用期了。”毕竟花已经被摘取，根本不需要光合作用。  
随后永梦抬手给贵利矢透过玻璃指了指一楼其中一侧楼道，“你一会的摘取手术会议会在那边进行，直走后右边第三个口拐进去，尽头的大厅就是。”果然是了解的人，但贵利矢也没明确搞懂准确位置，电脑给出了地图。  
“哦，多谢啦，”贵利矢咧嘴一下，接受了好意。他把电脑合上塞入口袋，开会时间要在他送完永梦回房后才进行，因此一点也不急。  
闲着也是闲着，因此新的照料者便选择霸占了永梦边上的那个秋千，也拿来当椅子，“说来，资料写着你在这两年多内已经经历了21次育种，但是你能记住一共开过多少花吗？”  
永梦皱起眉头认真的回想了下。贵利矢也没想到对方会这样认真思考，看来永梦其实是满较真坚定的性格，所以抛出问题的他只能干等。  
“大概36到…40多点吧…？我不确定凋零的花算不算在内。”永梦断断续续的给出答复。  
花的凋零就是提前枯萎死亡，可能是被不小心碰坏，也可能是栽培者身体或心情影响，也有种子发育的问题。先是花瓣脱落，随后香味不在，最终茎就和肌肤脱离掉落，根也会软化吸收并排泄出体外。  
贵利矢猜测凋零可能是出现在永梦来这里的最初阶段，比如永梦担心弟弟的事情，比如面对新环境和手术他有些紧张，压力总会轻易寻上门。  
贵利矢也不想第一天见面就给人施加压力，回想那些不好的。不需要细细挨个问，话题也就到此为止。  
贵利矢拍了下手，“我知道了。能坚持这么久，你也是够厉害的。”作为奖赏似的，贵利矢起身抓住永梦秋千的链子，“我帮你荡一会？”  
“可是现在你不能推我啊。”  
在贵利矢眼中，永梦此时看起来就像是容易表露心态而担惊受怕的小兔子，尤其是他还挺起肩侧身瞄了瞄后背的花，表情显得很为难，弄的贵利矢只得苦笑。  
“推你的腿，或者链子也可以啊。”贵利矢跨步到秋千斜前方，试图安抚自己的栽培者，“会很轻很小心，不会把花瓣怎么样。”  
永梦同小兔子似的眼圈于刘海下的确隐隐发红，可并没有再多为难下去。他扫了眼周围，随后选择点头同意了自己的照料者。  
贵利矢自然知道自己的指责，他不会做出来什么大动作。因此他只从前方按住对方膝盖，推出一个臂长的距离。随后松手站到一旁，让永梦自己被秋千带动着轻微荡起。  
这个距离很小，很快弧度就随着人体重量而缩短，短短几下便几近停止。这时候贵利矢便会再去推，使秋千于这短小的距离中不停下。  
并未有小孩子玩游戏是相互攀高的刺激，也没有开放心情时自己肆意荡起的快感。而是相当微薄平静的幅度，将周围稀薄吹过的清风撩起。  
“贵利矢是第一个允许我这样做的人，”永梦平静的说。伴着摆动，发丝飘出得纹路划过耳侧，让男孩显得有些瘦弱却轻盈。“突然感觉回到了小时候，说不定你适合在幼儿园工作呢，看起来很会开玩笑。”  
“我？”贵利矢故意夸张口气睁大眼，好笑同时手里推的动作没停，“别开玩笑了。不行不行，我可应付不来那些小鬼。”

话题打开了，两个人动作也慢下来。贵利矢收起手插入白大褂口袋中。永梦依旧坐在没稳下来的秋千上，眼睛在人造光下如同闪烁的水晶。除去他因为花而赤裸上身，反而会令人觉得他只是个还在上学的男孩，年龄比外表要年轻单纯许多。  
“不知道该不该问，你以前是什么工作呢？”永梦提出问题。他的目光伴着晃动有些难锁定，所以头也前后寻找绝好位置。鞋子插入下方的空地，逐步停下秋千。  
“法医。”这回答简单，贵利矢内心祈祷对方不要继续多问。  
可惜永梦听不到贵利矢的内心，问题还是出口。“是什么让你选择这个工作呢？”  
法医工作让贵利矢早就学会如何整理表情，不论是面对遗体，还是家属。所以他也没把内心的苦涩和不满表现出来，哀叹被他融入到控制刚好的音量中，“种种原因吧。”  
永梦略显不解，但也察觉到什么似的没在继续开口。贵利矢对这样的永梦生不出气，反而想安慰上前，“就是觉得看到神奇生长的生命，说不定还能拯救更多生命…我认为能让我心态有所改变吧。”  
这不是大话，多半都是真实心声。  
贵利矢为好友的死陷入深深自责，内心满满重创。生活周遭的压力以及他自身给的压力，最终还是让他垮了不少，不得不说心态令他性格也有所改变。  
但作为多年法医，他对自己往日的行动和内心的防御多少有些自信，所以也依旧寻求着道路。没去看心理医生，也没打算纠缠更多人。  
他并未选择作为栽培者，一方面是身为学医的他对于这个技术还保持猜疑，另一方面是他并不想单纯被人照料和局限。  
他选择了照料者，好让自己不会过于休闲的东想西想。同时面对了过多死亡的他，如今希望见证下生命延续的奇迹，猜测自己会不会从而得到内心的释放。  
他经常有许多瞬间觉得，面对淳吾的事情这多半是个逃避。可同时也是在拯救自己，或许他需要被拯救。至少他还没打算就此让自己轻易的死亡解脱。  
秋千此刻彻底停了下来，永梦后背花不再因惯性而小幅度晃动，再度陷入安静。  
大概是感觉到自己问了什么不该问的，令他难以找到句子开启后面的话。苦思不出安慰的词语，让永梦咬住嘴唇。  
贵利矢不得不抛开之前的思想，觉得还是应该先照顾手头的人。可不等他们相互说什么，光合作用的时间便结束了。铃声响起，电子广播进行同时。  
两人对视后算是确认，接着永梦离开秋千同贵利矢一齐跟随人群走去最近的出口。

秋千被他们空荡荡的遗留在身后，那个位子仍因永梦起身而摆动。  
这回是永梦第一次没独自坐在秋千上，第一次在这个地方享受到被推动的感觉。  
他忘记告诉贵利矢了。  
贵利矢让他荡出了弧度与距离。  
也让他感觉到怀念般的平静和期待。  
永梦谨慎小心的想要了解贵利矢。  
对方是这个研究所里即将照顾自己的人，会和自己长时间相处并说话的人，也许能成为自己朋友的人。  
明日也会期待贵利矢到来，永梦发现自己其实太寂寞了。


	3. Anthocaulus's Fire

贵利矢坐在开会的椅子上，电脑被打开摊在桌面，桌前已经立起来他专属的名牌。  
会议长桌最前头坐着这次给永梦进行摘取手术的主刀医生，熨烫整齐的白大褂下面是整齐简洁的西服衬衫，领带也搭配的很有品味。一举一动充满自信和坚定不移的意识，却让人感觉他不善言辞，死板且不容易被接近，还很冷漠。  
“这人看起来还真是大牌，”贵利矢侧身向身旁规矩坐着的明日那低语。明日那本来不需要来，但她作为这次负责贵利矢的导航员，在最初她会陪同来进行一定解说和辅助。  
“他是镜飞彩，圣都大学附属医院院长镜灰马的独生子。”明日那也压低声音，却明显挂着对于刚才贵利矢用词的不满。或许对贵利矢竟然不知道飞彩的事感到不可理喻，明日那忍不住问了句，“你难道不知道他？”  
贵利矢把记忆往后倒退搜索起来，“我听说过，但没真正见过。”贵利矢翘起腿抱起双币，明明和飞彩一个动作，在他身上却有些吊儿郎当，“听说他去美国学习，还是天才外科医生。我虽然听到他回来的传闻，但我以为他是要回来继承医院的。没想到竟然跑来这种地方。”  
“他在美国就有了解过这个计划，并且作为与幻梦合作的圣都医院未来院长位置的继承人，他目前决定先投入到这项计划当中。”明日那语速很快的解释，“身为天才，他执刀的速度和技术无可挑剔。这次永梦身上同时需要摘取5躲花，必须要在短时间内完成，这是首例，除了飞彩没人有自信。”  
“首例？”真没想到自己负责的栽培者竟然搞出个这么厉害的事，贵利矢不得不吃惊至于只剩苦笑。  
“那边的，安静。”似乎注意到这边动静，镜飞彩目光如箭似的射过来，语气严肃冰冷得宛如他根本没什么有温度的感情。  
明日那自然很快坐正身子，但九条却保持着原来的姿势，只不过把腿放了下来，到更显得懒散几分。见他这样，飞彩的眉毛有所抽搐，可贵利矢无动于衷。  
“刚才全部资料都传入你们的资料库电脑中，先浏览一遍后有问题提出来。”飞彩快速扫了眼在座的研究人员和医护人员，说话的方式宛如一个大学教授。然而他的视线很快又落回贵利矢脸上，“九条贵利矢，这次宝生永梦新的照料者。因为你第一次来，对于手术前，也就是今晚要做的事情你还不清楚。以及明日手术前和手术后的照料过程也不清楚，所以会议后留下来和我面谈。明日那也跟过来。”  
“是，”明日那代替自己和贵利矢回答，而贵利矢只是抬手点点头算是应了。

“今晚给宝生永梦进行全身清理，”等人撤光后，这里就留下贵利矢，飞彩和明日那。镜飞彩在门合上的瞬间就开了口，并且抬手递出两页钉起的纸。  
贵利矢和飞彩隔着四把椅子，看着举着手一来不耐烦的飞彩，贵利矢想来想去都觉得对方是不会拿给自己的。最后贵利矢还是起身走上前，自己接了过来。  
“这是为了让花进入沉睡，临时性恢复成花苞，方便手术进行。”飞彩看他接过，因此继续坐在椅子上进行说明。这给人一种“不要走开，好好听着”的感觉，贵利矢也就杵在原地来回翻着那两页。  
看来这是一个蛮耗时的工程，贵利矢扫过资料后内心感慨。并且今晚永梦也不会睡在自己房间里，他一会还要回去接。自从应聘了这个职位，只要栽培者有行程需要他看守，他都必须在场。没有固定的上下班时间，也没有明确的假期。这点他申请前已经知道，同意后也就不得怨言。  
“说来，镜医生你在这里多久了？从美国回来后就在这里吗？”贵利矢扯了点题外话。  
飞彩只是对他随便的口气不太高兴，但他这样的天才医生消息也不是密闭的，所以没怎么吃惊。“嗯，回来就在这里。怎么了吗？”  
“不，没怎么，”贵利矢耸耸肩。“只是有所耳闻你的厉害，想不到在这里见到。”  
飞彩冷哼了下，便别开头不再多看贵利矢。“好好完成你的工作，现在可不是闲谈交朋友的场合。”自然，这话里也带着他并不想和贵利矢交朋友的语气，贵利矢都听得出来。  
见飞彩拿起文件和电脑，贵利矢却还想开启话匣子，但下一秒被明日那拽走。一方面是让他赶紧回去永梦那里，一方面是不想让贵利矢骚扰飞彩。贵利矢可不觉得自己有骚扰，加起来总共才问了一个问题罢了。

贵利矢按照地图自己摸去了永梦的房间，永梦已经趴回了保温胶囊中。永梦在胶囊中放下了游戏机，回头确认来者是谁。在看到是自己的照料者后，便露出友善的微笑，打开盖子坐起身。  
然而贵利矢却发现，永梦之前回头时表情显得有些僵硬和警觉，此时只能说是放心下来的样子。  
“我已经收拾好了，吃完饭就要去检查室过夜了吧？”永梦拔下氧气罐，指了指桌子上放的透明塑料包。里面是叠好防水衣，应该就是刚才那两页说明上提到的过的，栽培者需要穿着这个进入到清洗液里。  
“我说，你觉得这里怎么样？”贵利矢拿起那个背包单手抱在怀里，顺便还把椅子拉过来坐在了胶囊旁边。永梦看他的样子后也就没下来，而是坐在了边缘。贵利矢是在认真等待答案，“你打算什么时候离开？”  
“如果….——”  
“如果弟弟被治好就离开吗？”贵利矢追加自己的判断。  
永梦抿住嘴，来回动着的目光显示出他还没彻底决定好。然而贵利矢不这样认为，毕竟永梦知道这个研究有什么代价，“你也清楚寿命会缩短的吧？”  
永梦点点头，随后笑了笑，“其实想过要多留下来，多栽培出花来帮助研究那种救人的药。可是…”他歪了歪头，好似希望自己口吻能放轻松，“大概等不到了呢。毕竟，我也想多活下去啊。”  
这话富有冲击，让贵利矢有种想要抓住对方肩膀给予肯定和支撑的冲动。他感到了永梦的无力，和想要拯救弟弟的渴望。那是永梦唯一的家人，必然是永梦唯一能坚持更多时间的理由。  
贵利矢无法肯定永梦能不能生出心之花，也不确定其他诞生出来的液剂会不会被抢购走，自己也没钱购买，当然他更不能肯定那个药真的可以治好永梦的弟弟。这些都是未知数，那么要是在这个期间永梦已经死去了呢？  
这个画面浮现出，贵利矢赶到急躁不安。他看过那么多死者，但活生生时说过话，隔天却死亡的情况，他已经经历过。如今，他也不想再经历更多。  
“你已经提供那么多花了，该歇歇了。”贵利矢收起所有表情。然而他没法阻止对方的理想，也不知道能有什么理由，至少他觉得对方应该活下去。“开出来的话，就赶紧离开吧。我也希望你多活下去。”  
两个人四目相对，沉默化开间却包含了千丝万缕的情绪。各不相同，却逐渐传给对方。永梦不清楚为何此时他觉得在贵利矢面前得到了些许理解，感觉对方好似能读懂周遭很多事情。  
“贵利矢真是富有人情味啊，”永梦流露出真言。  
“这里其他人就不是吗？”不清楚是不是称赞，贵利矢也没能完全接受，而是转移开话题。  
好似这问题有些令永梦惭愧，青年拨弄起来两只交叉的拇指。“这里的员工都严禁的遵守条规，除了工作上的事情几乎不多说其他话题，也不太透露自己的隐私。”永梦回想过去，“偶尔聊几句，但是看似也不怎么高兴或者感兴趣。贵利矢你却回问我很多问题，关于我想法的问题。这样对比起来，宛如这里很多员工都是机器人呢。”  
“喂喂，这样说的好似我不遵从条规似的。其实我工作也是很认真的哦，”贵利矢开着玩笑。见永梦顿时有些慌张，这位照料者连忙在听到道歉前打断话，“不过。他们也会问你问题吧？比如你愿不愿意进行下个测试，是不是要继续呆在这里，或者你的身体情况？”  
“嗯…”永梦犯难起来，“大概是口吻的关系？虽然我和你才认识，不过你感觉说话很…怎么说呢，富有感情。”说到这里，永梦连忙摆摆手，“当然我不是说其他人不富有感情。只不过他们都是告诉我，这个要这样做，那个不能做，虽然这是对于花的小心，可感觉他们在乎的只有花。”  
“你不觉得我在乎花吗？”这是一个小小的测试。  
永梦不安的扫视贵利矢，他眉头轻轻皱起来。“在乎的吧…？可是你目前问的问题，全部都是我的事情，从我的角度询问这个计划，而不是从花和资料上，当然…你才刚来。”毕竟相互了解也是他们之间的第一任务。  
永梦沉默几秒，寻求内心的答案。贵利矢相当有耐心，坐在那里托着腮等待。  
“你问我开花时，我是什么感觉。你问我呆在这里的理由，何时会离开。你说希望我活下去…这些全部针对我。”永梦似乎在肯定什么，口气也坚定不少，“明明有资料知道花的情况，你却在一栽培者亲自说的感觉。如果栽培者提出离开就行，不需要在意志愿者自己所选择的情况，可你却…告诉我离开后活下去，在意我合适能出去生活。你…这点很好。”  
最后的声音很细，贵利矢也不自觉的停直了腰。他坚信，刚来这里的人或许都这样，但是一个工作进行多了，被约束多了，和生活其他隔离多了，也许都会变化。听到了永梦的话，不禁为这里的老员工惋惜，而自己并不想成为那样子。  
“听你这样说，这里的员工生活真是无聊可怕，”贵利矢想逗笑对方，吐吐舌头。“或许做一段时间我就受不了了。干脆，等你要离开的时候，我也辞职吧。”  
大概这被当作了一个玩笑话，永梦轻松的了起来，随便点了点头。贵利矢也没在多解释，冲人查查眼，说着“我可不想变成机器人”的玩笑话。  
然而，其实他真的这样想，即便今天是他第一天上班。但若这个地方令人们失去生命本该有的色彩，那他就不想来，毕竟他本来的目的就是希望寻找生命的触动。如果他希望永梦这样单纯温和的人能活下去，虽然刚见面，这想法不过是最初接触印象是普遍下的结论，可他却认为这是目前能牵动他的一点事。  
“说来，你之前…在来这里之前，你本来是干什么的？你还是学生吧？学什么？”贵利矢换了话题。刚才提到针对永梦的问题，令他产生了更多想知道的事情。  
“我是医学院的学生，本来该去实习的。”看来就是实习前，却出了这些事，扰乱了他。  
“哎？原来也算是同行，”贵利矢惊讶于刚才提到法医时，对方竟然没说出这件事，或许是不想回忆起最初来这里的原因。贵利矢也收不回话，发觉自己似乎越来越不会选话题了。“你以后想去学什么？”  
“小儿科。”  
贵利矢打了个响指，“我就知道。”他冲吃惊的永梦挑起眉，“还说让我去幼儿园，我觉得你比较合适那种那种工作吧。但是呢，”他拖长音，“或许相比医生，你更适合做个小护士。”  
望见对方因这句话脸泛红，贵利矢搓搓鼻头，也不再捉弄对方。不给对方回神的机会，他的问题接二连三，“说来你那么喜欢游戏，干脆去开发游戏什么的？”  
“我弟弟很喜欢游戏，他是电脑专业，的确想过以后做关于游戏的工作。”  
贵利矢张开嘴吃惊的眨眨眼，想不到自己多少算是准。但不管是永梦，还是他的弟弟，这两个孩子都可以安稳的在自己喜欢的道路上发展至今，可以说很成功。  
“我其实并没他那么热衷，只是双亲死后可以用这个缓解压力。被他将了很多，带着也玩起来。”大概想到过去和弟弟好好生活的日子，虽然带着痛失双亲的悲伤，可他却露出的缅怀的微笑。“我在这里发现有新开发的游戏，那么之前他就在等，所以我现在先替他玩玩看。”  
“不过你自己这里填的兴趣是游戏呢，那么这个真的算是你的兴趣？你有其他兴趣吗？”  
“在这里感觉好玩的只有游戏了，”永梦苦笑着用扫视周围表达观点。贵利矢多少懂得了，永梦可是在这个研究所里两年多没出去过，而且和外界交流也有着严格管理，能令人兴奋的只有那么几样东西。  
“贵利矢的兴趣呢？”永梦抛来问题。  
“东奔西跑吧？”贵利矢说的太快，就和编瞎话似的。看到永梦露出有些不信的奇怪眼神，贵利矢赶紧补充，“我喜欢调查各种我感兴趣和在意的事情。你也知道我之前是法医，我的目的是调查真相。”  
神奇的是永梦竟然没质疑和反问，宛如理解似的认真听他说的每句话。或许提到法医的工作，这种说法也过得去。这也练就了他敏感的反应联想能力，所以他把先前产生得空困惑问出来，“对了，按照你说的事情…那么你弟弟不是在车祸后出现病症的？”  
“那时候我们都受了很重的伤，但他伤口受到了感染，后遗症比我严重。他后来身体一直很差，最后就——”  
“我知道了，”见人话题到了痛楚，贵利矢果断给其画上句号，反正要想知道的大体也都清楚了。他拿出电脑看了看时间，随手把背包丢入人怀里，“走了，去吃饭。吃完就该去清洁了，似乎要一晚上呆在那里，明天大行程，吃好点。”  
贵利矢也不知道为何自己说话方式变得这样轻松，明明之前因为朋友的死亡而说话一直很奇怪。他现在可以想一个多嘴的大人似乎关心眼前的人，令他自己都吃惊，可就是严肃不起来。

栽培者和照料者进餐并不在一起，但两个餐厅挨着，用玻璃墙和门隔开，以便培养者出现情况是可以随时注意到。  
照料者餐厅就像大学授课教室似的，全部阶梯状的面对着照料者那边。吃饭都要时刻注意情况，照料者们完全不能放松，就连交谈也很少。贵利矢不得不觉得他们太大惊小怪，虽然自己也时刻寻找了永梦点身影就是了。  
分开吃是有原因的。为了调整栽培者的身体营养来促进花的成长，他们的食物都是按照规定搭配。每个栽培者都有指纹和瞳孔登记，也有编号，比如永梦是121801。这里有特别负责调配营养的人员，每次体检信息都会更新进资料库。机器会识别后调出身体情况结果，然后制定食谱。  
若栽培者完成一波种植后，将会有一到两周调整休息时间，也可根据个人情况拖延。那时候他们就恢复普通日子，和员工一样点取正常食品大餐几顿，也不用参与光合作用期。他们可以随意使用这里提供的健身娱乐设施，但体检时必要的。  
贵利矢比较满意的是这里有他喜欢的盖浇饭，可惜没有夏威夷汉堡。但不得不承认，这里的食物的确好吃又上档次，不愧是全国乃至世界有分量的药物公司。健康同时还保证味道，甚至菜谱都可以多翻上好几页。  
和他们相比，在开花期间的栽培者们就显得相当可怜。他们的食物更多是按照营养搭配做的营养块，每个看起来如同切成块的彩色奶酪块，五颜六色中不知道加了什么。正常样子的食物只能在前期阶段出现，同能量块放在一个盘子中也很是微妙。  
贵利矢听明日那讲解过能量块这件事，此时隔着距离真正看到，虽然不够清晰但也足够令他失去胃口。到餐厅前，他在路上问永梦吃能量块的感觉，永梦说味道并没那么糟糕，可吃多也乏味。每个颜色的味道都不同，却无法准确说出来有什么，很奇怪的混合物。  
贵利矢点了碗盖饭，顺便还有一小碟土豆沙拉，里面撒有培根碎。他们每次吃完饭，都要去边上的小房间里用漱口液漱口，还要洗手，彻底清理后才可以回去接触栽培者们。  
真麻烦，和说“天气不错”般反射性产生想法的贵利矢，一边嚼着食物一边来回看了看身旁。没人坐在他所在的长桌旁，附近也零星几人。熟人之间低声交谈，更多人是在独自吃饭，或者用电脑阅读东西，时不时扫去对面餐厅。  
贵利矢没有熟人在这里，自然也没人找他说话。他本是可以轻易找人搭话的类型，可惜这里的气氛却使得他的这种赶紧被冷却大半截。  
对面永梦的处境让他也好奇不少，栽培者们也挺少说话。部分人扎堆，结伴的也有，更多人则是单独坐在那里规规矩矩吃着饭。永梦也没有和他刻意搭话的人，不过同样桌子上的人偶尔会和他随口搭两句话，永梦也算熟悉的给予几句回应。  
永梦没有什么话题可以交流，贵利矢觉得永梦并不想把弟弟和父母的事情向更多人说出口。这样想想，自己轻易就知道了这件事，不知道该不该高兴。

永梦回过头，向他这边投来视线。贵利矢不清楚对方能不能找到自己，却还是扬起嘴角。永梦和他隔着足够距离，贵利矢无法分辨明确对方深色，可见到对方仰起脖子来回摆动头的样子，就知道对方还没找到他。  
明明这也无所谓，然而他好似可以想象到对方那双大眼睛中充满的不安和困惑。  
真是的，自己身为照料者肯定不会走的啊。想着干脆让对方自己找到，却下一秒贵利矢竟然不由自主的稍稍举起手，永梦立马捕捉到后露出同刚才截然不同的神色。  
两个都是独自坐在那里进餐的人。  
明明他们可以利用这本属于休息的时间中继续交谈，却不被允许。  
这是一个简单的条规，却也很令人不自早。想想也是，他们所处的情况本来在很多人眼中被当作不正常。  
开着花的青年，挂着白色绽放的生命，露出了一个腼腆的表情。随后好似决定了内心的想法，起身端着盘子绕过餐桌。  
贵利矢不自觉的停下动作，谨慎注视对方的举动。  
而永梦却走到距离玻璃隔墙最近的桌子，在贵利矢正对面的对应的位置坐下。  
两个人面对面，隔着无法跨越的玻璃，保持着被规定好的隔距。  
永梦选择能看到他的角度，最近接近的距离。把他们深浅的餐桌当作一个共处的空间，寻求到可以陪他吃饭的人。  
距离太远，贵利矢胸口泛起触动。  
坐在阶梯餐桌的中段，贵利矢可以从高处清晰的看到对方。此时远处的永梦独自坐在那张桌子上，面对无人的餐桌对面，孤零零的。  
越过玻璃看着他的年轻身影显得相当淡薄，贵利矢不自觉的起身端着餐盘走下阶梯。他选择了第一排距离永梦最近的位置，而也读到了青年脸上的惊喜。  
乐着翘起二郎腿，贵利矢让切都表现得一所当然，用筷子夹起米饭送入口中。  
只不过这次怎么表现坦然，永梦都知道这是对方的回应，贵利矢为他而做。  
同时，永梦也为贵利矢而做。  
永梦怀着感激低头动起筷子，时而在手里动作停下时就抬眼看向对方。两人彼此视线接触后，被这奇妙的氛围感染。  
其实很令人不好意思，贵利矢都觉得可笑，永梦则忍不住羞涩的别开目光，但很快又试图正视回来。  
谁也没离开。  
这是他们此时桌子最近的距离。无法说话，却可以看到对方。  
他们陪着对方吃晚饭，这是他们两个人之间的故事。

“你们晚了。”  
贵利矢和永梦吃完饭在走廊里汇合后，贵利矢的电脑提示早就闪了半天。他一边不耐烦地关上，一边和永梦赶去第3号检验室。那里坐着的凶脸医生上来就这么一句。  
“对不起，”永梦乖乖道歉。  
《花家大我》，凶面医生挂着的牌子如此写到，甚至脖子上还挂着一个军牌。贵利矢很好奇对方的背景，但此时耐住性子没问出口。倒是这人还把头发挑染了几缕白色，完全没有一个医生样子，到是很吓人。  
“想不到吃饭后还有那么多要清理的事情，”贵利矢拉过来借口。  
“把衣服换上，这次只穿裤子。水放好了，”看了眼贵利矢，那个医生转而给永梦下了命令。看到自己被无视，贵利矢感到无语的种种叹口气，声音也是专门让对反听到，可惜花家就是没反应。  
清洗池也像个胶囊，简直就是科幻片里才能见到的玩意，贵利矢差点就脱口吐槽。永梦需要趴在里面，枕着前面的枕头度过一夜。液体有让人放松嗜睡的作用，花也会受到影响而临时缩起。同时还需要小心的用水清洗花茎与皮肤的接触地带，让花吸收液体。  
贵利矢身为照料者，需要整晚上陪同旁边不能入睡。因为永梦会在液体作用下陷入深度睡眠，很可能会有滑落水中被呛的危险，贵利矢必须确保安全。这里只有一把椅子和旁边，想找个地方偷懒也没用。  
“用这个给他清洗花茎附近。”花家从柜子里拿出一个类似放大的棉棒的玩意。  
此时永梦在更衣间换上他带来的那间防水衣，只穿了裤子，并且很自觉的进入到池中。池子下方是管理器械的台子，总体高度差不多到成年人的腰附近。  
永梦趴入无色的清洗液里，头垫在前方枕头的位置上，双臂也搭过去。这个液体浮力很小，不会来回乱飘。加上很浅，永梦就贴在池底。房间温度高，液体也被机器加温保持适中温度，永梦并不冷。  
“示范给你看，以后你自己给他做。”花家虽然口气很不耐烦，却没跳过任何解说步骤。  
擦拭的棉棒放入水中，随后探去花瓣下，不用擦拭，而是用点拭的方法一点点把水拍在上方。永梦下意识绷紧后背，但没吭声。贵利矢知道那个地方很敏感，这些感觉好似不太好受。  
“花家医生，请问可不可以轻一些？”永梦回头小小声的说。看来花家有些用力，那附近被戳痛。  
花家大概没想到会被永梦抱怨，他先是有些吃惊，随后表情明显有些不满和不耐烦。可出乎意料的是，他虽没吭声道歉，并且别开头继续干事，可动作却变得小心翼翼许多，动作也慢下来。  
永梦轻声道了谢，花家却同没听到似的继续手头工作，头斗不抬。贵利矢注意到花家手部动作的谨慎认真，表情虽然表现得严肃可怕，然而关注棉棒擦试位置的表情却宛如担心又弄痛永梦。贵利矢忍不住在人看不到的地方挑了挑眉，没猜到这个花家医生其实挺温柔的。  
这工作很快就塞到了贵利矢手里，花家拿起东西就准备下班，临走前把厕所位置和接水的水杯位置指给了贵利矢。  
“真是一双可怕的眼睛呢，”见门关上，贵利矢说笑似的凑到永梦脑袋变压低声音。见永梦忍不住眯眼符合的样子，两人就和在背后悄悄讨论别人的小孩子似的。  
“不过花家医生其实挺温柔的，”永梦乖宝宝似的帮着花家说话，“虽然嘴巴很厉害。”  
看来只还没体会到对方嘴巴多臭，贵利矢暗自庆幸。然而这相处难度和那个镜飞彩有得一拼。  
随后话不多说，他集中精神到清洗上。染湿的棉头伸到叶子下方，在周围极其小心的擦拭。永梦感到刺激而绷紧身子，却很快调整呼吸不让自己乱动，真是善解人意的性格。贵利矢询问对方会不会痛，永梦却觉得贵利矢相当轻柔。  
“一点感觉就会很刺激吗？”在清洗过后贵利矢感觉自己刚才竟然屏住呼吸，此时他舒了一口气寻找起让自己感兴趣的话题。  
“你总是有很多问题呢，”永梦好笑起来，但却没打算不回答，而是点点头。“稍微用力就会疼痛，很麻烦，”因为下嘴垫着而说话不顺，永梦带着鼻音，显得迷迷糊糊。  
“说来你不觉得，这话题用词真糟糕吗？”贵利矢脑子一转，就开始逗对方。  
“哎？”没反应过来的永梦奇怪的回头。可惜下一秒，见到贵利矢的坏笑，回过神的青年立马涨红脸。贵利矢摆摆手却忍不住笑，永梦只能羞到不知所措。

随后的时间里，永梦很快就开始犯困。贵利矢坐在一旁的椅子上，把电脑拉开到里面看着程序操作。他甚至发现这里还有电子书文库可阅读，除了专业方面，还有文学经典和基本推理小说。大概今晚就靠这个度过。  
更让他吃惊的是，电脑里还有音乐专栏。多以轻音乐为主，剩下的还有几首英文老歌。两个人对这方面歌曲了解都不多，也就没什么可以聊，反倒是打开后挨个听起来。  
在音乐环绕和水的覆盖下，永梦最终没能抵抗药液的作用，迷迷糊糊睡过去。注意到永梦进入浅睡，贵利矢就不再进行话题，把音乐声调到自己能听到的大小后，在三确保对方不会有醒来的迹象。  
此时花也缓慢收拢不少，花瓣全部向上伸起来，再过一段时间就会合拢。这个造型因花都充分往上伸，也就感觉比平时大，立在永梦背后如同几颗白色的刺。  
当初为了调查各种信息，贵利矢经常下班后还夜晚出去走动，或者坐在电脑前收集信息。即使他困，但也没困的那么早。室内空气过高，贵利矢不得不脱下白大褂，卷起袖子让自己舒服些。他打开电脑，选了一半没见过的小说开始读，这纯属名字有趣。  
后来永梦中途差点滑入水里，贵利矢赶紧上前双手伸进水里捞住对方的下腋。一边小心不碰到花，一边把对方借着水力放回到头枕上。水的温度没有他想象的那么暖，可是往深处却感觉不出来更多温度差，反而化成和体温接近，这也是永梦不觉得闷的原因之一。  
永梦的发尾沾到水而贴在皮肤上，分散开溜过脖后根。刘海垂下，划过眉角上方，显得乖巧柔顺的向同一侧倾过。  
贵利矢抬手给他顺了下刘海，却发现没擦干净的手腕甩出了一颗水珠，掉在了永梦的鼻翼上。陷入深度睡眠的永梦自然没醒，均匀的呼吸令他肩头随着后背轻微起伏，将水面带出些许波动。  
贵利矢把手随便往自己身上那套衬衫上抹了把，随后用食指轻轻接住顺着人鼻翼要滑落的水珠，往上轻轻一挑就没了。然后他又用擦干的中指把之前水流过的那点距离也擦了下。  
永梦如同一只小兔子似的抽了抽鼻子，呼吸改变下轻轻哼了声，但也就断续几秒便恢复先前的沉睡。贵利矢还以为对方会因为鼻子痒而醒来，这下松出口气，重新坐到了椅子上。趁着这个机会，贵利矢好好审视了永梦一翻。  
对方睡觉时显得比实际年龄小许多，宛如未成年人。那双大眼睛闭起藏在睫毛下，比平日给人感觉还要安静。总是红润的双唇此时露出一条缝，发出无声平稳的呼吸。贵利矢觉得很少能见到如此长相清秀的人，圆润的鼻头和线条柔和的脸型很可爱，可一笑一动间还带着年轻人的帅气，毫无违和。  
永梦身材匀称，但感觉也瘦高，并排走在一起比贵利矢还高处半头。身体线条虽然保留着男孩子的普遍构造，但在这里缺乏运动让其没什么特别明显的肌肉，肌肤也在研究所内变得偏白。  
或许单看花和人，永梦和白花说不定是对好组合。然而一想到当花大量繁茂盛开时，男孩便会死去，这些白花只会化作死亡的送葬仪式。贵利矢感到厌恶，暗自咬咬舌。  
花们感受不到贵利矢的想法，个个都向内收缩进入睡眠。花瓣翻到内侧，卷起堆在中央相互顶着，好似蓬松的鼓包。永梦并未感受到背上的变化，好比一个熟睡中进入梦境的孩子。

临近早上时贵利矢差点睡过去，可门被花家早早打开，明日那也跟来。贵利矢昨晚电子书看完了一本，读第二本时就眼睛就开始打架。  
永梦一共差点滑入水里三次，贵利矢都即使发现，这样就轮不到任何人抱怨了。望着贵利矢明显犯困的样子，对面两位工作人员谁都没给予问候，反而明日那只是公式性的称赞贵利矢一晚上没睡着这点很好，对自己的栽培者有责任心是必要的。  
永梦被进入手术室之前，贵利矢都强打着精神记下明日那解说的句子，但他觉得也没什么需要他特别记住的，所以一耳朵进另一耳朵出。  
永梦被推去手术室后，飞彩也换好衣服后带着手套直接进去。这时候明日那才告诉九条可以去休息室床上睡会，手术结束后会叫他。  
贵利矢倒头就睡，却感觉还没怎么样就被叫了起来，可望了眼时间已经过去好久。据说今日手术后的看护不需要随时盯紧，可以在栽培者房间小睡会。一想到又不能安心躺在自家床上睡一觉，第二天上任工作的这名照料者顿时感到工作的严峻，弄得内心抱怨连连。

永梦手术后彻底清醒，他被运回自己房间，趴入胶囊中。但是这次内部温度降低，为了不让永梦后期被花茎带来的疼痛过度折麽。  
昨日第一次见到永梦时，他背上生长着五朵绽放的娇羞白花，贵利矢已经觉得是神奇的画面。如今花朵荡然无存，可那残存的花茎却立在那里，眨眼的出现在皮肤上。好似永梦后背被从内部贯穿出五颗粗针，显得异常怪异和瘆人，并且和皮肤接触的皮肤附近变得红肿异常。  
永梦趴在那里，也不再专注玩游戏，而是没体力的单纯趴着紧紧闭着眼。痛苦被锁在眉间，根本没有余力干别的转移注意力。但他在注意到贵利矢来了后，睁开眼给了照料者一个微笑，然而贵利矢看得出其勉强。  
“需要喷这个吗？”贵利矢开门见山的提出建议。  
他手里拿着一个瓶子，是花家给他的。因为后期花茎死亡会带来灼烧似的疼痛，栽培者会无法忍耐痛苦，这时候就需要喷这个喷雾降温药剂。但这个只能喷在花精附近的皮肤，要不然对其他地方皮肤不太好。  
“不用，”永梦拒绝间倒吸口气，可是没反悔。“目前还能忍…也不是第一次。花比人恢复的慢，还没从麻醉中彻底恢复。晚点会更痛，那时候就拜托你了。”  
贵利矢重重叹气，空出来的那只手搔了搔脑后，“我说啊，永梦。你能不能不要那么小心礼貌的和我说话？放轻松点。”他抬了抬手里的瓶子，“我是照料者，你是栽培者，这本来就是该做的工作。”  
当然贵利矢知道，即使这样劝说，永梦也不能确定该怎么说话，肯定和以前一样。这种人世上大有人在，而贵利矢只希望在他们未来即将要相处的这段时间中，可以彼此间不用那么死板。  
“昨晚照顾我一夜没睡吧？你睡我的床吧。”永梦越过肩头用拇指指了指自己的床。“如果受不了，我会把你叫醒的。”  
贵利矢不是那种会一而再再而三担心来担心去的类型，他按照经验好好审视过永梦的面色，分析过对方声音的感觉和动作的流畅度，确认目前还可以。他必须和永梦在一起，而条规说他可以在有空时休息。所以三两不去了永梦床上毫不客气的躺下，却嘱咐对方自己可能叫以此觉不醒，要使劲摇他。  
永梦真的毫不介意，回过头继续趴着。贵利矢自然不会脱衣服乖乖躺被窝，他需要随时起来应急。所以衣服穿着，被子也没撩开，就那么躺在了被子上头，穿着鞋的脚露在床外。

贵利矢刚闭眼一会就睡了过去。手术后是中午，他都没吃午饭，却并不饿。电脑杆没震动骚扰他，他就这样睡的很沉。  
可很快猛烈的震动就席卷而来。头沉的厉害，他被困意纠缠得难耐，然而很快大脑便识别出是永梦气喘吁吁沙哑的呼喊，顿时内心警铃大作。  
“贵——醒醒…！我不行了，忍….忍不下去了…！”  
永梦抓得他上臂很用力，指甲隔着衣服扣紧他。贵利矢本能得倒吸一口气，可抬眼后下了一大跳。  
永梦跪在床边，浑身是汗。头发些许凌乱，黏在了被汗水浸染的额头上。他眼圈发红，湿润下可以看出来忍不住的眼泪真的在打转。  
因为后背太疼，永梦只能弓着背无法挺直。他蜷缩在床边，跪着起不来。另只手扣住床边的被子，咬住嘴唇的牙也哆嗦不停，说话间挂着哽咽。  
“好烫——啊…痛！请..——贵利矢！”  
“我在！”贵利矢一个翻身抬起头，看到瓶子还被自己抱在怀里。“忍住！”他借着床的弹力抬腿坐到床边，来不及站起就先给永梦最上面的两颗花茎喷上降温喷雾。  
永梦把嘴抵在手腕上，发出幼兽似的呜咽。随后贵利矢蹲下身给其他也喷上，永梦这才抽搐着开始调整呼吸。浑身脱离，永梦额头买入床间，宛如瘫倒似的  
贵利矢可以看到肿起的皮肤现在更加大而明显，一个个从青年紧致大肌肤上强行隆起，宛如快被内部的根撑爆。极速的呼吸令后背起伏肉眼可见，贵利矢能想象出永梦在承受不了之际，分离从胶囊里爬出来找他的画面。  
“不够，还痛——”  
永梦话还没说完，贵利矢便很快作出应对。他挨个把花茎又喷了一遍。按照使用说明，这种时候要多喷几次，直到栽培者不再感到疼痛为止。喷雾不光降温，还会让花茎被麻痹催促枯竭。但是短暂的，所以过段时间会再度疼痛起来。  
“能站起来吗？”贵利矢抬手挽住对方上臂，把人扶起来。永梦深呼吸几下，抬手抹把眼睛，的确有眼泪滑落。或许觉得很出丑，永梦没敢看贵利矢，但贵利矢看得出刚才他有多痛。  
贵利矢感到手心里的手臂在打颤，也能清洗的听到永梦呼吸挂着不均的抽泣，他的汗水还在渗出。永梦脚步坚定，却显得逞强，动作也很缓慢。直到贵利矢帮助永梦趴会胶囊，永梦扭曲的面容才多少舒展，只不过他仍然没发展开身子，半侧着蜷缩在打开的胶囊中。  
贵利矢不多说话，他轮流给花茎喷药。来来回回四次后，才询问永梦感觉。疼痛散去大半，永梦精疲力竭的瘫软，一动也不动，却还是隐约用沙哑的喉咙的回答了贵利矢的问题。

这次贵利矢不再敢睡到床上，目前他还有些惊魂未定。  
昨日刚看面时，趴在胶囊里的人还活力的打着游戏，如今却被折磨得够呛。这就和医院里的患者似的，可能刚好转些，却又会产生突发情况。  
参加这个计划是自愿的，人们本不需要长时间承受这些，除非有坚定的意愿。  
比如永梦，他为了他自己的理想而坚持两年多。经历那么多次测试，次次承受着这般疼痛。  
贵利矢感觉不到那是什么样子的疼痛，却知道相当恐怖，而他不禁为永梦吊起心。  
如果说这只是一个单纯的研究，疼痛后可以用这个药剂缓解，一切万事大吉，那也就罢了。可这个研究会缩短永梦的寿命，甚至不清楚能不能研究成功，那么永梦还在忍受这些就太不值得。  
他很想破口大骂永梦太傻，但又无法无视掉对方担心挂念弟弟的心情。更何况面对此时虚弱的青年，贵利矢终究还是心软下来，不禁揉了揉生疼的太阳穴。  
他产生了一种想法，不确定的想法。  
自己需要劝阻永梦可以先决心离开，越快越好。  
可他无法预测对方何时能拿到心之花的药剂去给弟弟尝试，他更不可能保证一切都是完美的结局。  
即使如此，这个想法还是不断滋生…

此后永梦再度被剧烈的疼痛折磨到哭喊，几乎差点就要在胶囊内部翻滚挣扎。花茎附近稍微被撞到，就会迫使永梦惨叫出声。  
生怕永梦压到后背的贵利矢，拼命按住对方趴在那里，命令永梦保持清醒忍住。年轻的栽培者呼吸错乱而涨红的脸上痛苦的神色加剧，咬住的嘴唇也肿了起来。  
永梦蜷缩的身体抖的厉害，贵利矢差点就怕出了大问题。 贵利矢被他弄得手忙脚乱，来回喷着花茎，还需要抓住对方肩膀将对方扳过身让其乖乖趴着不要乱动， 贵利矢都不敢想象这是什么样的场景，以后回想自己也许只能干笑。  
待花茎冷却，贵利矢也早就精疲力竭。他手肘撑在胶囊边缘，喘着粗气，盯着对方的脸不敢移开视线。  
永梦攥住下面单子的手骨节泛白，凌乱刘海发丝下的双眸隐约折射出光。皮肤苍白，却脸被憋得红肿，就和他惨不忍睹的后背一样。  
受伤的人，贵利矢只能这样形容。  
他抬手绕过永梦的头，从后方揉揉人被渗湿的黑发，指腹拍着如同哄婴儿似的安抚。  
永梦无法好好思考，乖乖的接受了他的行为，埋头到他的臂窝里。未平静的呼吸同小小的抽泣一齐，将湿润的鼻息隔着衣服拍在了贵利矢胳膊上。  
贵利矢凑到人附近，收紧手臂。牵引着人往自己这边靠了些，把自己的胳膊当作枕头，给予对方混乱痛苦的大脑一刻放空。  
贵利矢不由自主希望让自己成为对方一部分支撑。  
瑟瑟发抖的永梦就蜷缩在他前面的台子上，好似受伤的动物，细碎的喘息控制不了。  
贵利矢没离开，没说话，也没抽开手臂。  
他就站在胶囊变，留给永梦一个简单的臂弯，却带去安抚的拥抱。  
搂着，拍着，为永梦忍耐下疼痛给予单薄的鼓励。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注：永梦编号121801的含义是，12是第12区的L区。18是Ex-Aid是18部作品，01是因为永梦是1骑。］


	4. Root's Hope

九条贵利矢无法安心入睡，因为宝生永梦陷入痛苦当中。  
永梦背着那一点点干枯的花茎，承受着灼烧般的疼痛，连续四天三夜的躺在温度胶囊中，虚弱哭喊着寻求降温喷雾剂的救助。  
除了第一天需要负责的照料者照顾外，其他两夜贵利矢都可以白天留守，晚上回家休息。而这期间，其他临时没有栽培者照料的照料者便会被临时安排到这里接替。  
栽培者根据身心情况，花期都不同。按照何时开花与进行手术，以及手术后多久调整好进行下一次测试，每个人的时间可长可短。如果栽培者结束一波栽培，那么就有两周左右的休息，这期间他的照料者也可以休假。  
但是照料者的休息并不是完全和栽培者相同的。假如其他栽培者手术后需要夜里守着，那么他们就有可能被选上轮班。  
临时去轮班的照料者，钥匙卡里会被注册进相关栽培者房门编号，好让其进出栽培者的房间。而在第二天交班后，编号也会被中央电脑的程序自动删除，他们也就无法再进入那个临时栽培者的房间，以此确保安全性。  
后两晚负责永梦的照料者是两个不同的人，他们都看似完全不紧张。他们早就习惯了工作，做事游刃有余。但都不会过多交谈和打招呼，也不会过多询问永梦感觉如何。  
贵利矢感觉这里的经验者的确充满了机器人似的味道，对这些栽培者的疼痛已经习惯。

下了白班的贵利矢精疲力竭，却有些不放心离开永梦。一天下来他给永梦后背上的花茎喷药喷了不下三十多次，如今总算有两颗脱落，其他的也没有以前那么红肿。  
说实话，贵利矢精神有些崩溃。他已经不想再看到永梦挣扎哭喊的样子，那些求助的声音萦绕在他脑海里驱赶不散。另一方面他自身也累，完全不能好好休息，总是一而再再而三的观察永梦情况。  
这四天中，白天除了厕所和吃会临时找人来接替，其他时间贵利矢都被关在永梦房间不能随便离开。  
永梦吃饭会被送入房间，这期间的食物都是流食，类似营养液的东西。贵利矢需要举在床边，让永梦咬住吸管食用。他不知道那玩意是什么味道，也不清楚这能不能让永梦饱腹，但永梦此时虚弱到完全不在乎，而且毫无饥饿感，都是被贵利矢劝着咽下去的。  
好几次永梦被呛到，贵利矢也无法给他顺背。只能在对方咳得一团后，拿纸给他擦嘴。  
床单被弄脏，而临时被放在桌子椅子伤的营养袋偶尔会倒下，液体从管子流出弄脏椅子。光是收拾干净这些，贵利矢就忙活半天，这期间要是永梦疼起来，他就只能丢下手头工作，先去帮永梦度过疼痛期。  
好几次贵利矢感觉自己完全就是在照顾一个无法自理的病人，照料这种事情相当不容易。明明永梦他们只是单纯栽培，想要一次拯救患者。可此时看起来，栽培者们才更像是被痛苦压迫的患者。

永梦因为营养液的关系，很少去洗手间。但是如果要去，也需要贵利矢随时注意情况，免得在厕所里发生疼痛现象。  
而永梦这期间的身体清理，也需要特殊液体。因为在后背的肿胀和花茎消失前，那些洗发水一类的化学物品会对其造成影响，很容易感染。  
花家大我送来了清洗液，并且指导贵利矢该如何使用。蓝色的液体按照1比20的分量融入温水中，看起来和消毒水差不多。  
这会刺激永梦后背的伤口，花径脱落的地方也会消肿。但因为那块皮肤还在敏感期，因此会再度迎来剧痛。  
进入浴室的永梦明显脸色有些泛白，看来这么多次经历让他很不喜欢这个流程。  
“你可以让他抓住这个，”花家指了指浴池前头两侧的扶手，以及正前方的喷头下面也有一个。贵利矢这才知道，原来那个是为了在疼痛时抓住用的。  
回想到手术后的那些事，贵利矢就有些沉不下气。想不到花茎脱落后，永梦还需承受一波疼痛。若不是知道永梦的目的，他一定会觉得这些志愿者疯了。  
平日可以看得见那些栽培者们的微笑，但其他人肯定也很讨厌这种事。每波进入的栽培者退出的都很快，贵利矢算是知道了原因。钱能使鬼推磨，然而疼痛和折磨才是人最怕的。  
贵利矢一上任就被任命为了永梦的照料者，而且第二天就是手术。这些手术后的事情全部都让他以亲身经历学习，根本没有多余的心理准备。不得不说，永梦痛苦的画面给作为新手的他内心冲击很大，来得太快的事情只会成为他的心理阴影。

趁着永梦清洗时间，花家告诉清洁人员进来给永梦的保温胶囊更换垫子。同时他吩咐贵利矢不许离开永梦，因为永梦可能会因为疼痛的动作而呛到。  
永梦是个有经验者，他抓着两侧扶手，跪到水里。但因为最下面一个花径残留的伤口碰到水，使得他顿时挺起身子咧嘴叫了几声。  
贵利矢的担心显而易见，他能感到自己面部表情变化。然而瞥到边上的花家，对方只是双手插在口袋里安静的等待。  
永梦深呼吸了好几次，做了足够的心理准备。相比手心出汗的自己，贵利矢这才理解到花家充满耐心。他并不是觉得无聊，而是再给培养者足够的时间调整心态。  
只见永梦恨不得一口气让身子扎入水中，但他很快就痛得大叫出来。立刻拱起后背从水中钻出来，抓着扶手的手指从红捏到泛白。  
但永梦却没要就此停下退缩，而是趁着疼痛的麻木第二次进入。青年紧紧锁眉发出细碎的痛苦呜咽，皱成一团的脸看起来很让人心急。  
脸上溅到的水渍不清楚是不是混合上了汗与泪水，永梦呼吸加重，后背随着呼吸强烈起伏，抓着扶手的胳膊也在打颤。  
“慢慢来，”花家开口对永梦简短的说了一句。永梦点点头，起身后深呼吸了几口，看起来脸色并不好。  
贵利矢觉得那是花家的安慰，竟然还有温柔一面，只是从脸上读不出来。相比这个，贵利矢已经搞不懂这到底是在清洗，还是想让栽培者痛出汗。

“刺激是最初的，进去几次后会暂时麻痹，随后便会停止疼痛。”花家音调几乎没有起伏，宛如在观看一份实验录像似的给贵利矢讲解。  
贵利矢很想冲对方的态度说些什么，但介于永梦在这里，贵利矢分不出心。  
永梦再次底下身子时，膝盖在池中不小心打滑。他的手很快脱离了扶手，从而一只手险险抓住池边，另只手撑在水中，以此稳住差点丧失的平衡。  
贵利矢下意识要去扶，但看在对方已经稳住，他就犹豫间停下脚步。自然永梦很呜咽听起来很惨，甚至因为刚才那一下让水弄到嘴里，咳嗽了两声。不过他并无大碍，花家倚靠在浴室墙上动也没动，贵利矢驯服自己站在原地，先观察再说。  
贵利矢向后方瞥了眼花家，对方早就习以为常的面容下，读不出他眼底的变化。花家没有从栽培者身上移开视线，在她看来如果不会引来危险，他似乎就打算站着。

贵利矢做不到，永梦的呻吟在浴室空间中回荡。水溅湿在浴缸下的瓷砖上。虽然声音和疼痛的反应比前两下好上点，可永梦的手就如同粘住似的死死抓着浴缸不放，看似相当酸痛。  
最终看不下去，贵利矢走上前单膝跪在了浴缸旁。他能感到地上的水立马弄湿了膝盖附近的裤子，却没能让他起身。他察觉到花家大我的视线，观察似的投来，然而贵利矢并好奇对方的表情，从始至终没打算回头。  
他小心拨开永梦的手指，耐心的引导。  
永梦回头看着他，贵利矢相信那眼中的湿润并不是水的关系。作为男性，永梦隐忍的样子说明他并不想痛哭出来，只是刺激太过强烈。  
贵利矢想到永梦因之前花茎的事情，向自己道歉过。因为永梦觉得那时的自己太过失态和丢脸，也吓坏了贵利矢。贵利矢清楚对方并不想示弱，因此这次贵利矢也不打算开任何关于眼泪的玩笑。  
永梦嘴角和眉毛随着时而传来的刺痛抽动，可倒吸气间依旧凝视着贵利矢，目光在蒸汽下相连。贵利矢用自己的手指，一点点隔开对方掌心肌肤和浴缸，永梦也顺从着动作把那只手从池边松开。  
关节酸痛令永梦的手心有些泛红，但随即迎来的不再是自己握拳忍耐，也不是扶手栏杆，而是贵利矢的掌心。  
贵利矢握住了他的手，没说一句话。  
新来的照料者换做双膝跪在地上以此稳住身子，手腕支在了浴缸边缘。他双手握住永梦，好好把自己的双臂化作了支撑点，让永梦攥住自己。  
水渍在布料上蔓延，贵利矢觉得自己这样子一定很可笑，只是他笑不出来。  
面对贵利矢过于坦率认真的视线，永梦有些躲闪。贵利矢很快注意到自己脸色太过认真，虽不是坏事，可会给对方造成心理负担。前几天处理花茎，他们两个人彼此的压力都彻底展现在彼此眼前，现在总该是歇一歇，缓解安抚的时候了。  
贵利矢露出了微笑，很浅，却真诚想要平抚眼前的青年。带点鼓励，那是对于永梦承受过的一切。也带着歉意，毕竟贵利矢能照顾的事情只有这点，疼痛是永梦一个人的事情。  
永梦的嘴很轻微的动了动，宛如打颤。可他嗓间没有呻吟，而是短促的发出沙哑模糊的一道音。刚才的惨叫令永梦喉咙干涩，破了音，也没能说出话。  
贵利矢大概还是猜到了，永梦是想对自己说“谢谢”的吧。

随后永梦垂下头，这次要将脖子以上全部没入水里。  
贵利矢从始至终没松开手，不管是被狠狠攥住的疼痛，还是对方因为动作而带上的拉扯，他都坚持给对方借力。  
看着咳嗽出声的年轻栽培者，贵利矢不能碰触到对方后背，只能在对方手背上拍了拍算是安抚。  
等永梦终于不再痛，可以安心的翻身没入水中自己清洗头发后，贵利矢才活动跪红的膝盖起了身。  
回头望见花家，这位监察师没有发表任何言论，只是全程都安静的观看。见永梦不在疼痛挣扎后，花家也就没得继续需要给贵利矢讲解的，从而离开了房间。

贵利矢看了看自己的白大褂，裤子和袖子都湿透了，不过现在不是去换衣服的时候。他把浴缸旁的马桶盖放了下来当椅子，坐在那里前倾身子，望着浴缸里的人。  
“谢谢，”永梦的嗓音恢复些许，发累的再度道谢。他的头发全部因为水而垂下，形象变化蛮大的。“我是不是捏的你很痛？”  
“恩，有点，”半真半假，贵利矢口吻轻松的甩了甩刚才被攥痛的左手。  
“我最近的样子是不是吓到你了？”永梦在水里抱起双腿，算是给自己一个好姿势。其实一点也不舒服，水也开始凉了，但他想在这里和对方聊会天。  
贵利矢陷入几秒沉默，大脑并没怎么转，反而开口直接，“我说啊…这样的疼痛，你没有想过放弃吗？”  
“想过啊，”永梦果断到令贵利矢吃惊。青年挂着无奈的笑容，望着水面回忆曾经的感受。“怕的要命，最讨厌这种事了。疼痛什么的，会有人喜欢吗？”随后他开起玩笑，“哦，对，被虐狂会喜欢吧？”  
抿住嘴角给了贵利矢一个搞怪的苦笑，贵利矢算是配合的干笑几声。永梦也觉得不好笑，尴尬的收回表情，“放心，我不是。”他伸直腿长舒口气，水面上荡出波纹，“可想想结果，这也是为了痊愈。”  
贵利矢并不想给人造成压力，但他要说的话是对方必须面对的事实，“你知道下一波培养开始，你的寿命会缩短多少吗？”  
永梦有些艰难的点了下头，“按照以往推断，大概40岁前后吧…？”看来他已经接受了这件事，忍耐在心中，只让自己看似平静。“至少我还能活20年左右。”  
他在努力寻求乐观。不把关注点放在少了几年，也不是还剩几年，而是认为自己还能拥有几年。或许在这两年内，永梦透过花这种新生的生命，学习到了如何让自己抬头看前方。

“说实话，在死亡前承受痛苦，我觉得那是一件令人心碎的事情。”贵利矢脸色不算太好，双肘支在推上，手指交叉撑住下巴。  
“贵利矢…？”  
“我离开法医这个行业，是因为我害我最好的朋友死了。”  
贵利矢不明白为何自己开口，但之前永梦对自己也坦白很多，算是等价交换。  
想到死亡前承受的痛苦，贵利矢不得不想到淳吾。终究他还是在这个试验基地被勾起回忆，不再有过去熟悉的人围绕身边，令他没法不寻求吐露的地方。  
“我追求真相，这也是我选择法医的原因。因为想要透过遗体解读他死前的真相…但从而延伸下去，里面的信息也越来越多。往往一个人的死亡，总会和他生前周围的事情有着千思万路的关系。”  
贵利矢深吸口气，没看向永梦，“是什么引发的心态，是谁和他接触，人和人之间的恩怨又取决于什么，又隐藏了什么。我对此死咬不放，穷追不舍。所不好点，我其实也有满足过调查清楚后的心情。我唯一会寻求帮助的只有我的朋友，而他一直在帮我。”  
“所以…”永梦或许猜到了。  
贵利矢点点头，“所以他帮我去调查了，因为我把全部都坦露给了他。他因为我而在调查中死亡。”  
贵利矢并不想多说死去的原因，那些都不重要。一条命没了，说什么也换不回来。贵利矢的确调查了原因，警方也告诉他了，他知道淳吾为何而死，是谁做的。只是这些没必要一一讲给永梦听，到底来引来那些事情的，贵利矢认为都是自己。

永梦同他一齐陷入沉默，他没能找到接话的方法。水微凉，他却没敢动，从而细微的观察贵利矢的变化。  
好在打破安静的还是贵利矢，他的故事还没完。“我来这里是因为，我单纯的觉得培育出新的花，以此拯救生命，也许看到后能改变我什么。以诞生的新生来延续生命，或许是一种人生激励也不一定。”贵利矢自嘲的嗤笑出，“亲身经历的话，或许能让我内心舒坦些。”  
永梦突然从水里站起身，大概他希望借此能有空隙喘口气。贵利矢没有抱怨，反而也很快站起来，顺手拿起了一边洗手台上的毛巾。  
永梦后背伤口因水中药物的关系而消肿不少，花茎残留的痕迹已经浅淡，暂时麻痹不再敏感。永梦接过后擦干前面，转身让贵利矢小心帮自己弄干后背。只不过贵利矢按压上去时，永梦还是感到些许压力。他绷紧背部，却告诉对方自己并不那么痛。  
“然而我看到你的样子…”贵利矢放轻力度，从后方冲永梦低语。他艰难的选择词语，说出来这话很累，“来这里才这么几天，我却突然你觉得我本来希望的看到的东西都没了。”   
永梦披着浴巾转过身，严肃认真的样子在他易显稚嫩的脸上很没气势。要不是贵利矢知道他的真实年龄，便很难想象他同自己其实也没差太多。  
“我无法对你的朋友的事情给予很多评论，可是我觉得你并不需要太自责…”永梦说的很平缓。回想刚才的惨痛，大概他只是没有太多体力。“但是我的情况和你朋友不同，我只是痛而已。”  
永梦露出虚弱却安抚的笑容，贵利矢都不知道对方是抱着什么干净的心境对他扬起嘴角的。明明只是如此单薄，却温暖，竟也感到刺眼。  
“我还有20年左右吧，如果这中间可以在和弟弟一起生活10年，我觉得也…挺好的。虽然我知道，那远远不够。”永梦双手抓紧浴巾，在身上紧了紧。“我认为疼痛就是活着的证明。”  
贵利矢难以置信地睁大眼。  
“刚才那些都熬过来了，所以活下来了。”永梦弯下腰，把浴缸的排水槽打开，“贵利矢真是一个喜欢操心的照料者。可是我很开心…”永梦告白了自己的新声，这两年来第一个真正关心过他的人，“我还想活下去呢，疼痛只是告诉我活下去的目的原本是什么。”  
他还有弟弟，还有家人。以及——  
“以及…”永梦不好意思的红了脸，“之前你说过，如果结束后就和你一起辞职。我愿意，毕竟我也想出去。”眨了眨眼睛，“不知道可以吗？”  
明明自己提出来的，永梦没必要询问，贵利矢本来就有答案。这位过去的法医不清楚此时的叹气里夹杂了多少情绪，不过并不是那么糟糕的情绪。  
“你的笑容没被摧毁真是太好了…所以活下去才行，”贵利矢反而觉得，也许这话才听起来更像是恳求。“因为活下去你才能和我出去。”  
“我会的。”永梦给了他肯定的答案。这可能是为了安慰贵利矢，也可能是为了鼓励自己。  
贵利矢听不出里面有什么自信或自暴自弃，只是永梦认为可以，那么贵利矢只能接受。  
一个人的生命，不是其他人能决定的。  
贵利矢无能为力。


	5. Stem's Disappointment

永梦身上的花茎消失，根也排泄干净。后背消肿，他回到了日常状态。  
贵利矢和他都迎来了两周休息，这也是贵利矢第一次看到永梦换上了正常衣服。不再是栽培者的白衣服，而是他自己的日常服装。简单的T恤，贵利矢眼前是个十足的大学生样子的永梦。  
永梦不需要去参加光合作用期，也可以在餐厅选择正常菜单。他可以去这里的娱乐设施中心活动，并且还把游戏机借过来好好享受一番。  
其实贵利矢没有什么休假可以干的事情，因为淳吾的死，他也没有和以前的同事有什么来往，除了一个朋友。所以第一周里，他花了两天时间补觉，一天出门看了个电影，后来约朋友出来吃了顿饭。  
为了以后工作中不再受到过多冲击，他要借着这几天熟悉照顾栽培者的流程。他们的电脑不能带出研究所，也没有网上资料。反而是打印出来的几页文件。对于机器的操作，明日那在他休息前告诉他，他可以随时来研究所，使用电脑学习，不过这些都不算工作，自然也没有工资。  
于是第一周假期的周末，贵利矢选择了一天补觉，一天去了研究所。他坐在员工休息室，把数据库携带式电脑跟着步骤学了一遍。他的邮箱和手机也和电脑连上，以便在不使用电脑期间，紧急信息会自动转接到他的手机中。

贵利矢想着吃完午饭可以去永梦房间打个招呼，不过却相当恰巧的在餐厅前的走廊相遇。  
永梦穿着一件蓝色T恤，上面印着电子英文字母。下身简易的牛仔裤，配双红蓝双色的帆布鞋。因为不用总是躺着趴着，这次他好好整理了发型，刘海分开，发梢末端有一点点翘起。  
没有背负花茎赤裸上身时的小心翼翼，也不再是被日夜疼痛弄的爬不起身的虚弱样子。永梦挂着微笑，腼腆乖巧的踏过研究所白色的走廊，却脚步轻快。他并未被前几天的摧残弄的精神学弱，而是懂得如何调节心情，乐观并温柔着。  
贵利矢承认心底对于这样反差的永梦感到心痛，然而他也不得不为对方恢复精神和体力松口气。这是他们相遇后这几日里，在休闲情况下最正常的一次碰面。  
这样望去，永梦的确只是普通大学生的样子。有张略显年轻的脸，圆润的线条让他五官显得柔和。大大澄清的双眸和纯粹的笑容，另他清秀的面容上透露出天真无暇。永梦因为前几天的折腾而显得消瘦些许，皮肤也很白，不过没失去大部分光泽。  
“好久不见！”永梦看到自己新的照料者后，顿时眼前发亮的小跑过去。他的步伐轻盈，但并不没无力，看来这一周恢复得不错。  
见对方恢复健康的姿态，贵利矢不禁欣慰的点点头，并满足的抬手拍在了他肩上，“恩！还是这样好，名人！”  
永梦有些迷惑的眨眨眼，这样子很可爱，与同龄的其他人大不相同，“名人？”  
“你可是开了五朵花，之前收到报告，手术下来都很完好。你可是这里有名的家伙。”  
永梦顿时有些不好意思的涨红脸，抬手摸了摸脖子。忽然想起什么的，他睁大眼，“对了，刚才你说‘还是这样好’，是什么意思？”  
贵利矢不自觉的鼻子吐了口气，身心放松的把双手插入口袋。看起慵懒，其实只是他不用那么操心了，“现在这样很合适你。”  
“这是我平日的衣服啊，”永梦苦笑着扯了扯衣角。  
“就因为是你自己的，而不是这里给的实验服，所以才合适你。”这话贵利矢说得一本正经，弄的永梦脸颊发烫。  
不需要这里给的服装，不属于任何地方，只是做着自己，这点是可以帮助永梦保留自身独立存在的途径。  
忽然永梦注意到了什么，而睁大眼睛，“你里面也是便服呢。真意外，竟然是这样花哨的…”  
“喂喂，什么叫花哨啊。我可是很喜欢夏威夷衬衫的，”贵利矢冲口无遮拦的青年抱怨，却一点也不生气的撩开白大褂，把里面的衬衫露出来，“我有好几件。颜色不同，花纹不同，可以考虑送你一件。”  
“谢谢，但是不用了…”  
“你意外的不留情。”  
永梦现在说话也符合有朝气的年轻人，偶尔开个玩笑，偶尔吐槽。按照贵利矢以前的性格，这位原法医本来就不分人和年龄。所以此时永梦这样交流，气氛就同交朋友似的自然，这使得贵利矢产生了点怀念。  
“今天我本来不上班，只是来这里看看资料，所以我没穿制服。不过待这里被要求必须白大褂，挂着牌，拿着电脑，我也就只能照办。”贵利矢拖着点长音慵懒的抱怨，引得永梦发笑。  
他不光穿着夏威夷衬衫，还穿了宽松的牛仔裤，和红色眨眼的鞋子。完全没有这里员工的样子，但休假允许员工进出便服，并未违反条规，还能以此区分哪些人是休假前来的。  
这身衣服也在进来时被狠狠的消毒清理了一遍，并且私人衣服清理比这里的制服要复杂，导致他现在都能闻到不料上的消毒液味道。  
“好了，”贵利矢打了个响指。“为了庆祝你完成培养，我们一起去吃个饭吧！”  
“可是我们不在一个房间啊，”永梦回头扫过栽培者和照料者餐厅相邻的两扇们。偶然进进出出几个人，所以永梦和贵利矢让路站去了走廊另一侧。  
贵利矢咧嘴冲人眨眨眼，抬手拇指指了指餐厅方向，“但是我们能看到对方吧？”

难得可以选择自己喜欢的食物，而不是能量营养方块，永梦这几天都把自己喜欢的菜单轮了一遍。今天他选择了牛肉乌冬面，里面还多要了一片油炸豆腐。  
等他回头寻找贵利矢的身影时，出乎意料的对方并不在那阶梯教室似的餐桌前。永梦不禁眯起眼好好扫了一遍，以防看漏，但想不到最终他在玻璃前见到了人。  
贵利矢并未坐在餐桌前，而是在两房间相隔玻璃前席地而坐。他盘腿侧身靠着玻璃，把餐盘摆在前方地面。里面放着一颗大饭团，一杯混合果汁，外加一碟海藻沙拉。  
他们都选择了和风，只是这种共餐方式也太唐突吧？周围负责服务打扫与警卫的人员，以及大部分照料者与近处的栽培者们都抬头。一些人觉得贵利矢很怪，一些人觉得好笑，一些人对他坐在前面地上看不惯。  
即使如此，但谁也没说。因为贵利矢没干什么不该干的事，也没造成麻烦，其他人就不在意，各自又把视线投到了自己的培养者那边。  
永梦有些尴尬，但不能否认他内心也带着点兴奋。这位打破常规的照料者总是给他惊喜，不得不说贵利矢亲近随意却也稳重的态度，让他安心和喜悦。  
永梦打从心底希望加入其中，毕竟他在这里被关得够久。  
所以永梦没说什么，而是在贵利矢透过走廊隔着玻璃冲他招招手后，便走了过去。  
永梦唯一遗憾的就是，他点了乌冬面。放到地上后挺难端起来，还烫。所幸每个餐桌都会配几个小碟子共使用，因此他从最近的桌子取了一个，好把面捞出来。  
青年盘腿坐了下来，和贵利矢同侧挨着玻璃。回头望去，贵利矢从仰头望着他走来，到他坐下后平视，视线一直追逐着他的身影。  
此时他们隔着玻璃并排，彼此就隔着几厘米。要不是膝盖之间有玻璃，他们早就会挨在一起。  
这是相当近的距离，令人不自觉的会升起害羞的心境。永梦不禁扬了扬嘴角耳朵泛红，而贵利矢则笑眯眼的拿起饭团悠哉的咬上一大口。

玻璃之间其实能听到对面声音，但却不是低语可以轻易传到的。他们不可能隔着玻璃大声讲话，因此谁也没机会在这里聊天。  
吃饭时嘴巴毕竟是忙的，因此谁也不需要多说，而是并排享受这顿近距离的午餐。  
中途贵利矢轻敲了两下玻璃，并指着乌冬面以口型询问永梦是不是很好吃。永梦几乎把这里的菜谱都吃过，所以他强烈的给贵利矢推荐。  
但因为声音传不过去，永梦最后选择冲人竖起大拇指。贵利矢乐起来，点点头，以口型再度告诉对方下次自己会点一碗品尝。  
贵利矢不会直说，他感兴趣的并不是乌冬面，而是永梦的一举一动。  
对方回过头对上视线时眼眸深处的明亮，满足品尝食物而微笑的嘴角，羞涩却开心回应他时的动作，这些全都不加以掩饰的展现出所有心情。  
不是隐忍，不是勉强，也不是自我催眠，此时的永梦充满活力。这才是贵利矢想看到的。  
贵利矢选择这种离谱的进餐地点也不是想要荒唐搞笑，而是他希望可以靠近很多，和永梦好好拉近距离吃一顿正常的午安，见到这名年轻的培养者最明亮的神情。  
贵利矢只是希望在这里能够让永梦足够开心。  
在被关在这里进行一次次栽培实验的两年里，贵利矢想看到青年这样轻松的样子。他自然不知道永梦过去和其他人时如何相处谈笑的，然而那些都不在意，重要的唯有如今他要自己亲眼看到。  
不管是随口轻松的玩笑，还是鼓励安抚的话语，而或者赶出这搞笑的行为来逗笑对方，他只希望永梦能获得轻松。  
永梦压力足够大，不管他报以怎样乐观的态度，如何抱着和弟弟重逢的期盼，如今在贵利矢眼中都宛如催眠术。  
实则永梦是很累的，一个人为了家人如此拼命。说不定他体内已经枯竭，可怜的独自扛着。这种事不管说出多少，到底肉体和人生都是要一个人亲自承担度过，外界的人和物只能用来调节心理分担。因此贵利矢唯一可以做的，便是祈求永梦能在有限的时间，和自己相处的机会下过得开心。

让永梦心情好，并不是为了调节心态以此顾及花的成长。  
贵利矢关注的是永梦，他要照料的是永梦。  
为了在永梦剩下的日子里，在自己目光所能触及的地方，尽可能看到青年的微笑。  
当初进来这里时，贵利矢为了看到花和药的成果。  
可仅仅几日便将他彻底改观。  
他此时的愿望只有永梦，相比任何研究目的，他只想注视眼前这个活生生的青年。

两个人吃完饭后，撑饱的独自让他们一时半会不想动。谁都不再盘腿，贵利矢将大半个身子靠在玻璃上，屈起一条腿搭着手臂。永梦则双腿蜷在胸前，一手抱着腿，另只手拿着水杯。  
两个人隔着玻璃靠在一起，慢悠悠的喝着各自杯中的饮品。听不到对方喝水的声音，也闻不到对方盘中的味道，更没有靠近后的触感。可的的确确在这里，他们的距离不过就是一面玻璃的厚度而已。  
听到玻璃再次被敲响，永梦侧身回过头。越过自己肩头，眼角的余光便轻易捕捉到了贵利矢的身影。  
贵利矢扬了扬眉毛，含笑的举起手中的杯子。随后他将杯子靠近玻璃，边缘抵在了玻璃上。  
玻璃和杯子的接触，轻到没人会听到。贵利矢小心翼翼，然而永梦却感到有阵波动透过玻璃传入他的身体，震乱了心跳的频率。  
不由自主的，永梦举起自己的杯子，照着对方的位置也将杯子碰在了玻璃上。随后目光不受任何存在的阻拦，在两人之间的空气里接触。  
隔着玻璃，杯口挨着杯口。  
轻敲上玻璃的响动虽然并不是想听到的那种，但却也代替了未能实现的碰杯声。

贵利矢回到家后将自己摔在了沙发上，长长舒了口气。夜色降下，他并不想起身去筹备晚餐。  
中午的饭团早就消化掉，可和他共餐的人却徘徊在他脑海中，令他无暇注意其他感受。  
为何永梦给他影响如此大？或许这是他在心灰意冷时期后，第一次深深接触过的人，并在他心灵中加上了“负责”的枷锁。  
贵利矢不喜欢受到拘束，他有自己的执意的道路。而如今他并不讨厌拿到锁链，至少他可以以此牵住另一头的永梦。生怕撒手后，对方也许最后会被葬在实验所的保温胶囊里。  
顿时这个悲哀的想法触碰在了贵利矢内心最柔软的地方，他想到在友人的遗体，使得他绷着脸从沙发上坐起身。一个人在家里，这些回忆和罪恶感令他相当不好受。这种感觉曾经这么了他那么多日，如今却还未撤去。  
最终他选择大晚上开始打扫房间，这段时间的离去令很多地方还落着灰尘。其实他单纯是想让自己忙碌起来，借着“好久没好好整理过”的理由令大脑内部清空。  
没有永梦，没有淳吾，没有那些白色吸收生命或拯救生命的白花…  
只有他自己，还有那漂浮缠绕如云烟的感情。  
随后几日贵利矢又在家休息了四天，在这期间他和过去的老朋友西肋吃了顿饭，随后还独自坐车去山里泡了次温泉。独自一个人的时光其实早已习惯，可以令他平静不少，回到家时倒头就睡，竟也安眠无梦。  
直到周五早上赖在床上的他被电话吵醒，电话那头是明日那。明日那说另一个区的栽培者也有几个进行了摘取手术。所以晚班需要休假的人腾出一两个晚上来看守。  
一想要又要见到那种画面，贵利矢内心就一百个不愿意，可还是口头说这“好好好”的答应下来。由此挂了电话的他从冰箱里掏出一罐冻啤酒，喝完继续睡到晚上，让自己有足够的精力去夜班。  
第一天晚上他去了第4区，然后第二日周六又去了第9区。虽然只有两晚，可又看到了两张不一样的痛苦面孔，整晚都折腾得要命。

贵利矢周日早上离开9区后，感觉的大脑都是晕的，尤其是呻吟的声音弄得他耳鸣。也不知道怎么的，他就回到了12区，并敲响了永梦房间的门。随着回应的声音，他走了进去。  
“你还好吗？”永梦正坐在桌子前，用这里提供的电脑打系统中的游戏。当他看着刘海都有些乱掉的贵利矢，不自觉的担心的从椅子上站起身。他穿着紫色印有游戏角色的睡衣，似乎刚起来没多久，被子虽然铺回床上，却没往日那么整齐。  
“好累，”大概为了抒发内心的复杂，贵利矢揉着眉头不正经的苦脸抱怨。“被拉去两晚上照顾手术后的栽培者，”永梦立马露出理解的样子。贵利矢也不客气，指着床，“你还睡吗？不睡让我躺一会吧。”  
“恩？哦，好啊，”永梦吃惊了一下便立马答应下来。永梦还没开始下一波栽培，贵利矢完成昨晚任务后，现在也还算是休假，因此他便留下来不工作也没关系。  
贵利矢脱下白大褂后，把电脑和手机放在了枕边。他依旧没脱衣服真正借永梦的被子钻进床，只是简单的躺在了最上面，用白大褂盖在身上保温。  
“你两晚上都是一个人吗？”永梦没有很快再去打游戏，而是回过头和他搭话。  
“两个人。”贵利矢抬起一只胳膊垫在脑后让自己多少看到坐在不远处的人。同时他撇了撇嘴，用另一手摆摆，“9区的西马真是太可怕了…麻烦的女孩。”  
“啊…你是说西马妮可吗？”永梦反应过来，小心地问。  
“是啊，”突然来了兴趣，贵利矢侧身单肘撑起上半身看着人，挂着怀疑的坏笑，“你把她怎么了？”  
“果然贵利矢也见到她的厉害了吗…”百般无奈，永梦咬了咬嘴唇，相当无辜。“我也没怎么样，其实以前在光合作用期和她聊过几次。本来还好好的，但是自从上次开始，她就明显回避和讨厌我了呢…”  
“是因为你开了五朵花而嫉妒你了吧？”贵利矢给出自己的分析结果，而永梦张大嘴的样子验证他是对的。贵利矢举起电脑杆晃了晃又放下，“我拿到她的资料看过了。她好几次都栽培失败，还有花在中途枯萎的例子。成功的就两次，这回她第一次开了两朵。”  
几秒沉秒后，永梦重重点了点头。“女性本来就很难栽培，而她相当好强。”贵利矢和永梦都不清楚她来志愿的理由，因此谁也不好给予其他才想与评论，“所以她很急躁，那也给她压力很大，花没法好好发育。”  
因此就讨厌了吗？贵利矢在内心苦笑不已，也觉得就这样被讨厌上的永梦很令人怜悯。  
“她的确脾气很大啊，昨晚见到我就在抱怨为什么让男性照料者来。不让我靠近，但是疼的时候还大声叫我快点过去，痛了还训我和慢…真是大小姐性子呢。”会想昨晚的惨样，贵利矢头疼不已。要不是他脾气好，可能就要和人杠上了，但见人那么痛苦，加上工作要求，贵利矢实在无法置之不理。  
“她的确从很早就要求让女性去照料。但你们是临时的，所以就随意了吧…”  
“真是的，既然知道竟然还派我去。这里的女性照料者又不是没有，”贵利矢重重的叹口气，对面的永梦无言以对。  
志愿者中女性数量本来就很少。因为女性的身体没有男性强壮，花所需要的营养并不算太充足。因此很多女性经历几次失败后便只能离开，这样看，西马妮可依靠好强的性格，竟然也在这里已经呆了快一年。  
“尤其是在他知道我是你的照料者后，讽刺就不停，”贵利矢竖起食指摆了摆。  
“对不起…”  
“喂，这又不是你的问题。那个是她自己的问题，”贵利矢抬手催促对方别放在心上。接着他躺了回去，调整好姿势闭上眼，“我睡了，你继续玩吧。”  
永梦看对方也没继续聊的意思，就不再多说西马妮可的问题。为了不影响贵利矢休息，永梦把房间灯关了，只开了电脑桌上的台灯。他给电脑插上耳机，红色的头罩式耳机戴在头上，重新进入了打游戏的状态。  
听着键盘和鼠标的点击声，贵利矢悄悄睁开眼。他微微歪头越过床看向那个挡去部分光的背影，能看到对方如同孩子似的玩得专心。那些敲打声本来会造成影响，但现在让贵利矢莫名其妙的感到被节奏拖入了梦中。  
明明这种想法不该有，贵利矢还是朦胧间于意识里萌生了。他想着，如果永梦栽培不出花该多好，没有吸取寿命的寻在，还可以离开这里…

永梦在三天后要去进行下一波栽培试验，两周多的假期让他和贵利矢都恢复过来。贵利矢重新回到岗位上，这回是他第一次亲眼目睹栽培者栽培花的全过程。  
当天贵利矢一大早就去了永梦房间，永梦已经起床，正在边刷牙边放音乐。实验所会提供早餐，于是他和永梦还是去餐厅蹭了顿。  
就在他们往花家大我所在的检查室走去时，路上却迎面走来了西马妮可。她也换回了自己的衣服，彩色的背包和帽子相当很可爱，可惜就是她还是臭着张脸。  
她的照料者陪伴下，被两个安保员工左右跟随，而明日那也在前面带路。  
妮可大概没想到会在这里同永梦，且面对面擦肩而过。顿时她面带屈辱，狠狠的瞪了过来。永梦不由自主停下脚步站在了墙边，不安且担心的注视过去，贵利矢也只能停下来。  
“看什么看！”妮可突然停下来冲永梦吼了一句。  
“不…并没什么——”  
然而永梦抬手作出安抚的行为，反而激怒了妮可，“反正你迟早会生出心之花的吧？”  
妮可并不知道心之花对于永梦的重要性，而永梦对于自己并未培育出来心之花而为这句感到打击。  
妮可却浑然不知，“别一副很厉害的样子。”  
“注意你的用词——”  
“妮可！”贵利矢还没来得及开口阻止，明日那已经上去抓住妮可的胳膊，却被妮可甩开。其中一个安保人员想上来帮忙，但妮可已经先迈步走掉，其他人也就匆忙跟上。  
永梦依旧站在原地，从那远去的一行人身上移开目光，逐渐垂下头。贵利矢一时不知道能说什么，他以为永梦因为妮可而受到太大打击。  
“她要离开这里了啊，”永梦感慨出来。  
“是…这样吗？”贵利矢回头看着那群人拐过通道。这样想来，那边的确是除去的大门。并且他注意到其中另一个安保人员手里拿着一个小的粉色行李箱，应该是妮可的行李。  
“出去的人都会被想刚才那样护送出去，还会开车送到栽培者制定的地点…”永梦比贵利矢有经验多，看来他已经见过不止一次。  
贵利矢本以为妮可离去可以让永梦松口气，但看来并不是这样，因为永梦面色凝重，面带惋惜。  
永梦突然说出惊人的话，“这里如果一直生产不出来，便会被劝阻离开。她…我觉得妮可肯定很不甘…她一定受了很大打击吧？”  
贵利矢眯眼细细观察了永梦侧颜的神情，即使青年的眼神多少被刘海遮挡，可气氛还是如沉淀似的凝重。他并不担心被妮可讨厌，而担心妮可但心情，这就是永梦单纯的温柔。  
可出乎意料的是，永梦下一秒却松了口气，他的笑容温柔得出人意料，“至少她离开这里了…”  
永梦好似解开心结般，转而冲贵利矢露出个复杂的微笑。这个笑容复杂到贵利矢无从解读，却感到屏住呼吸。永梦好为那个女孩庆幸着，但也为一切担心，因为永梦自己已经时间不多，“她还可以好好的多活很多年，真是太好了。”  
永梦回头再度看向妮可消失的通道尽头，贵利矢不禁怀疑永梦此时是不是很想出去。也许永梦的确早就想离开，但他离开的前提一定是可以在外面见到苏醒后的弟弟…

贵利矢本打算抬手拍拍永梦的背，然而他却在轻拍上去后瞬间紧张。前两周的冲击还没消散，他差点以为永梦会疼痛大叫，可永梦并没有。  
年轻的栽培者接受了贵利矢好心的安抚，误把贵利矢紧张的神色当作是对方对于自己情绪的担心。由此永梦很快缓和面容，恢复到平日状态，轻声对贵利矢说了句，“我没事。”  
贵利矢这才想到，上一波花期已经结束，永梦早已痊愈，他后背没事了。算是放心，同时贵利矢也为自己的紧张而内心无语。  
现在的永梦没有花茎，也没有白色的花朵，更不会疼痛。即使一会又要下一波栽培，可是永梦终究是个普通年轻人。  
然而贵利矢揭开内心发现，在他眼中永梦已经多少不同。并不是他希望以此分类，可“人人相同”这个观点在受到冲击后还是会产生些许扭曲。而他害怕的是，在外人眼中永梦也会被贴上一个标签，那就是“试验品。”  
“走吧，”喉咙干涩使得贵利矢的嗓音沙哑低沉些许，好在本来就声音就轻，从而永梦没注意到。  
看着永梦迈开步的身影，贵利矢两步快速迈到对方身侧并排。而他这次将手掌轻轻的落到了永梦的背部不再离开，隔着衣服推动引导着对方。  
鼓励，安抚，还有扶持。贵利矢暗藏起心里的波澜，将一切化作了轻柔的力量。


	6. Pollen's Virus

花家大我坐在工作桌前，眼睛盯着显微镜。即使贵利矢和永梦敲门进来，他也只是哼了声，继续手头的观察。贵利矢与永梦相互交换了个眼神，贵利矢显然想不耐烦的上前拍下那人肩膀，却被永梦拉住后摇摇头。  
见永梦认真乖巧的坐在了椅子上等，贵利矢也就一撇嘴抬额做了个无奈的表情。他用鼻子发出阵不轻不重的叹息，便也一撩大褂衣摆坐在了另一张椅子上。  
不过屁股刚沾到椅子坐垫没一分钟，花家就直起身子。他越过肩头扫向后面两个人没说话，目光却中途刻意刺向贵利矢，大概是对刚才听到的不耐烦叹息而不高兴。  
贵利矢也没打算收回表情，谁让对方到点还不开始办事呢？所以这位照料者慵懒的双手插兜，扬起下巴挑衅的把目光迎了上去。  
“今天也需要抽血吗？”大概看出来这两人之间的气氛不妙，永梦赶紧强装正经八百的询问问题，以此打断。  
花家转身把手头的东西收起，他清楚永梦故意问这个是为了缓解气氛，毕竟这么多次后永梦不可能不知道。所以转过身的花家看似毫无干劲的半倚靠在桌边，歪头撑在肩膀上，用毫无光彩的视线冲年轻的栽培者催促了下。  
看着永梦脱下上衣，并走向身高体重器。大我也如同驱赶自己似的从桌边站起身，拿起手套带上。“这次有六颗种子。”  
“哎？”另外两个人同时露出吃惊的表情。  
“为什么是六颗？”贵利矢明显不满的皱起眉头，表情严肃得狠。  
“这里不是规定全部人每次只能摄取五颗吗？”永梦也奇怪的追问。  
花家扫过心中打鼓的贵利矢，与不明所以永梦。最终只是看似波澜不惊的吸了口气，目光落在永梦身上，“因为你是第一个让全部种子发芽的人。上面觉得你这次非常成功，并且体质与心态都很合适培育。所以这次破例增加一颗，而且说你按照这个趋势下去，有可能能开出来心之花。”  
“真的？！”永梦顿时两眼泛光，思绪全部都集中到了最后那句里。  
和永梦毫无遮掩的兴奋相比，花家不以为然，“所以检查完，就去把种子吃了。”  
“知道了！”与先前状态截然不同，永梦充满干劲。他相当配合的坐到抽血的桌子前，等着花家给他抽血。  
“永梦…”贵利矢表情凝重，他相信永梦也清楚为何自己如此神情。看着被开心冲晕头的永梦，贵利矢无法坐视不管。他没有看花家，因为决定在永梦身上，“每次只能五颗是经过研究测试出来的，多一颗不知道会如何。”  
花家反而不合时机的用鼻子哼了声，不屑一顾的态度惹来贵利矢的冷眼。彼此两人气氛紧张，可花家单方面打破气氛先开了口，“你能说服他们？”随后不等贵利矢想反驳什么，他一边抽血一边继续下去，“再说，这也是经过测试而决定的。”  
“想不到你如此一板一眼啊，花家医生。”本想只是讽刺，可惜以出口贵利矢自己都能闻得到口气里的火药味。花家立马冷冷瞪回来，绷紧的鼻翼显示他此时正咬牙切齿。  
这个降了好几度的气氛中，永梦赶紧捏着棉花起来隔在两人见，并转而面向贵利矢。“没关系，我做。”永梦抬手劝阻贵利矢，且在对方反驳前插入，“就一次，让我试试看…”  
贵利矢听得出对方恳求的目的，永梦的目的显而易见，“如果这次能开出心之花，那么我也就可以安心离开了不是吗？”果然一切都是为了弟弟，贵利矢内心思绪纠缠到令他呼吸难受。  
最终连续被两个人堵得没话说，贵利矢也实在忍不住气。可惜他未能继续劝阻，这话已经被花家打断。“水在那边，”花家给永梦下意识指了指饮水机。并自己从盒子里往手心倒出六颗瓜子大的黑色种子，“快去。”  
永梦刚应了一声要赶紧跑去取水，却不小心绊在了花家的脚上，从而直接摔向地面。贵利矢愣了下，起步要上去扶，但立马见到永梦捂着鼻子回头苦笑，没事人似的泛着傻笑，连连说“没事”。  
“还是老样子，”花家白了眼，并低下身子扒开永梦捂鼻子的手。“前些日子趴多了吗？我以为你这毛病改了呢，”说完不等永梦难为情的赔笑，花家就一把将手里的种子塞入了永梦嘴里。“别吐出来，快去喝了！”  
被凶了下后，栽培者瘪着嘴有些不愿意接受这位医生的态度，可还是乖乖照办把种子灌入喉咙。花家似乎满意很多，后背也靠回转椅上。椅子换个方向，贵利矢便和花家对上视线，照料者眼中明显带有更深的猜疑，而花家并未给予理会。

吃完种子，栽培者需要一个24小时多的睡眠。因为这时候的种子还未寻找到扎根地，相当细小和脆弱，如果不安稳的躺着，很容易就无法扎根。  
花家打开内部屋子的一间，里面也是和上次手术前的水池差不多的设备。这个设备是多功能使用，所以这次在里面放上了配套的垫子，将其变成了床。  
永梦躺下去后盖上被子，便也如同胶囊似的被关了起来。只不过这次不是完全密闭，而是配有通气口。里面会有按照体温设定好的最佳温度，还配合熏香，能令栽培者迅速陷入良好睡眠。每次只持续23小时，随后再让栽培者慢慢苏醒。  
“你不需要陪着他，”贵利矢正要找凳子，觉得这24小时又要难熬死的时候，他被花家抓着胳膊拖出门。  
门一关上，花家就对稳住身子的九条解释，“白天我看着监控器，晚点我下班后就你守着。你现在可以睡会，”花家领头带贵利矢回到办公室，“你想进去也可以，但在此之前我有话对你说。”  
听到最后一句话，贵利矢表情凝重不少。虽然不能确定花家要说什么，可部分内容多少心中有数。他抱着双臂倚靠到办公室和永梦房间之间的走廊门口，歪着头略带调侃的望着花家。  
“你刚才故意绊倒永梦的吧？”贵利矢开口后花家的动作停下，回头后那隐约露出的神色肯定了贵利矢的猜想。贵利矢讽刺的嗤笑挑眉，“你到底要干什么？难道永梦看起来很好欺负？”  
“过来，”花家看似思索什么后下定决心的冲贵利矢招了个手，并起身走向房间里侧的一扇木门，上面标着储药间。  
“为什么我也要去？”觉得那种地方自己无需进去，所以贵利矢不接的瘪了瘪嘴，并没动。甚至因为刚才的话，他总觉得花家这个人比看起来的要有能耐多，说不定会揍自己一顿。  
“让你过来你就过来！”花家相当不耐烦，两步跨过去就要抓贵利矢领子。但见贵利矢有点没防备的往后要退，花家的手也一个拐弯最终捏在肩上。  
花家不由分说的将贵利矢拽过去，且并行在贵利矢身侧，紧跟着挡住去路。  
“喂喂喂，我又不是犯人！好歹我们也算是同事，我会跟着你，你能否放开我？”贵利矢一被推进门就连连转身甩开对方，可也不忘对这位带有白色挑染的凶面医生开句玩笑，“来这么狭窄的地方，难道你要和我来一发？”  
花家嘴角抽了抽，眼睛瞪得恨不得用目光烧死贵利矢。贵利矢自知对方没有那份幽默感，因此对自己还会开如此失败的玩笑而有些尴尬的清了清嗓子，“说笑的。”  
花家别开头深吸一口气，宛如在思考是揍贵利矢一拳，还是说正事。最终庆幸的是，他选择了后者。  
花家拉过贵利矢的手，拇指拔开对方掌心，随后往上放了个很小的东西。贵利矢定睛一看，原来是花的种子。如同瓜子般细小的种子很容易会遗失，以至于除了相关人员其他人都不会被允许去碰或携带。  
“他只吃了五颗，”花家不同先前的压低音色，谨慎且小心，显然不希望泄露出任何多余声音。  
立马明白话中意思，贵利矢吃惊之余还是迅速攥住手把种子藏了起来。面对花家如此大胆的行为，贵利矢不得不说自己没料到对方有这份心。  
“看来我需要对你有所改观？”贵利矢不由自主也降低音量，却因为心情的改变而难掩喉下的激动。  
花家哼了一声，“不需要。”随即他瞄了眼门，确定没人进来后，继续迎上贵利矢双眼，“听好了，六颗会给他带来过大负担，并且会急速缩短寿命。”  
“那为什么他们还作出这种决定？”贵利矢错愕下声音差点飙高。所幸他依靠法医时期的自制力压了下来，却明显感到火气窜出，“明明这个研究——”  
“先听我说完，”花家一把捏住贵利矢拿着种子的手腕强行打断阻止。他力气想当大，弄的贵利矢很痛，可贵利矢也没说什么。他看得出来花家不同以往的动摇和内心波澜，决定听听后面的重点再抛出问题。  
“因为种子活动的关系，等前24小时结束后，栽培者会产生恶心，心浮，腹泻，低烧等情况。但也只是几个小时，吃药就行。按照以前情况，他八成会呕吐，那时候你把种子丢入马桶一起冲掉。”  
花家说的这些事贵利矢有读到过，很多人都会呕吐或者腹泻，那时候为扎根的种子就会被排泄遗失。这也是为什么，每次发芽的种子都很少，或者不发芽。实则大部分都是这时候遗失的，而并非是因为心情而影响，心理只是后期情况。  
同时贵利矢也理解到为何花家让他丢入马桶。那是因为这里为了检验每个栽培者情况，马桶链接的处理器都会有检验排泄物的扫描系统，从而确认栽培者目前身体情况。  
种子有特殊识别，从而第一个24小时后，便可以知道还剩下多少种子残留在该名栽培者身体里，以此推断这次萌发几率。  
从以前的情况看，永梦的种子保留几率很大。排泄最多的一次是三颗，但也只发生过一次。大多情况都会流失掉一颗，或者不流失，后来纯属是因为压力和身体情况而造成的未发芽。  
既然上次可以五颗都发芽，从而贵利矢多少也能理解为何这次会破例实施六颗种子就啊，这些人都很关注永梦带来的利益。可就因为这样便开始危害到栽培者的身体，这些贵利矢便无法承认，从而他必须感激花家此时的行动。  
“我知道了，”贵利矢把种子放入兜里，确认不会轻易掉出。如果这次被当作由永梦吐出来的，那上面的人也没办法。可如果吃下去第六颗，永梦这次可能也会让六颗发芽，那样他负荷会相当大。  
“我的目的只是完成自己想要的工作，并不是要被条规任意拘束，”花家直起身子，转身开始翻找柜子。“是人就总有压力，面对这个地方我们彼此都要小心。我也没打算谋害他，”想不到是个忠告，贵利矢为对方的贴心睁大眼，却被花家故意无视，“以及，你最好劝他离开。”  
“永梦？”贵利矢不禁反问。不用对方说他也知道，他真的想尽办法希望永梦离开这里。倒是这问题也引来另一个，“你对永梦意外上心。”  
花家为这话而顿下动作，随后急躁的把手中的药盒塞给贵利矢。其中有退烧药，治疗呕吐腹泻的，看来到时候需要由贵利矢判断。  
“每个栽培者分配的检查师都是固定的，你以为我负责了他多久？”花家乍舌后打开门，让贵利矢离开了储药间。看来种子的事情他只是不想被监控器看到，但说话的声音并不会被录到。  
按照这个算了算，花家至少负责了永梦两年。不过后来花家说是一年半。贵利矢不知道是不是因为永梦呆在这里足够久，花家对照顾的栽培者难得产生出感情，还是因为花家本身就足够温柔？  
贵利矢觉得更多是后者，从之前花家的言论就知道，他是真的单纯想做一个医疗者。不过人与人之间的接触就会引来千丝万缕的改变，就同现在贵利矢多么在乎永梦一样，他认为花家对永梦的关心也有出自私情的部分。  
“每次的栽培者寿命推断资料都是由我们做的，”花家突然说出重要的事，“你现在更新的资料写着这次栽培后寿命的的长短，上面应该是38到42岁之间。”  
贵利矢听到后本想拉出胸口口袋里的电脑，却被花家厉声的一句“别碰”而震住。这里有监控器，贵利矢乖乖收回了手，转而掩饰性的揉揉脖子。  
花家坐到椅子上继续说下去，“听我说就好了。资料上的那个数据是按照一般进度进行的推测，但是这次因为增加了一颗，所以其实寿命只能到35到38岁之间。”不等对面人反应没反应过来，花家语速已经更快，“这次我减少了一颗，本来应该恢复到38到40——也就是你数据上的那个年龄，但其实并不会。”  
“为什么？”听到这里，贵利矢不禁提起心。  
“你知道他出过车祸吗？”见贵利矢点点头，花家也省去了解释的时间，“他的身体素质其实有些弱，并未很容易受到花的摄取。你知道他栽培花的能力很好，那纯属因为肉体的器官和细胞不会过多反抗和排挤出种子，所以才几率如此大。”  
贵利矢不知道何时咬住了牙，没哼声。看来自从进入这个地方后，他不但没有放松心情，反而日益紧张起来。“所以他们只是为了让永梦栽培更多花而留下了吗？你们都知道永梦因为车祸而身体不行吗？”  
花家凝视半晌，随即点头。“可你知道宝生永梦来这里的目的，他不会离开。”想也知道，一切都是为了弟弟。支撑唯一的家人才是永梦继续活下去的动力。“所以关于这一点，你最好能让永梦成功。”  
心之花。单纯的一朵花，带来着不被预测的结果，却成为了永梦的牢笼。

此后花家进行着手头的研究，贵利矢也就回房间去看永梦。永梦和监控器里显示的一样，睡眠良好，相当平稳。  
贵利矢坐在椅子前无法把思绪从先前花家说的那些话中脱离出，这种可以挽救却无从挽救的感觉，让他陷入到失去淳吾时的那种心里境地。  
永梦目前还好好的，这是机会。但别看永梦如此乖巧，其实意外固执。只要有他追求的信念，就不会动摇，而这个志愿项目也是他需要签署经过流程才能完成。  
事到如今，除了找到突破口，没有其他方法让永梦离开。  
就这样，贵利矢想着想着就有些头晕，大概思考过度。他不知道多了多久，就被花家叫去吃午饭，两个人接替看守。吃过午饭后花家把永梦目前的情况做了简短回报，发送给了上面的人。  
随后再花家下班后，贵利矢才回到永梦房间独自看守。房间安静到掉根针都能听到，无聊的要命。他很想就这样把永梦叫醒，让对方和自己一同离开。但清楚签约的条规，一旦开始，就必须要在栽培结束后才可以签署离开。  
不过今夜贵利矢并为通宵，而是到晚上11点后有另外一个临时照料者来接班。如果没认错，这个人应该是妮可的原照料人。看来今早送走妮可后，这个照料者便暂时没有工作，而且被拉来顶替一晚。  
一想到永梦起来就可能出现呕吐等情况，而自己需要在那个时候在场丢掉种子。从而算好了24小时后定了闹钟，贵利矢决定明日以“放心不下自己的栽培者”为由早点来。  
然而没想成，早上五点他被电话叫起。号码是通过电脑系统转接而从研究所发来的，并且直接来自那位临时照料者。对方说永梦半夜就开始发低烧，现在升到了38.7。虽然永梦还没醒，可睡得相当不安稳，有提前醒来的迹象。  
贵利矢顿时睡意全消，套上衣服就往研究所赶。按理说在第一个24小时中应该全部都很安稳，身体情况只会在醒来后的第二个24小时内产生。这次提前太多，他不得不认为是永梦身体的自身的变化影响的突发情况。

“永梦？”一进房间，吃惊的是永梦已经醒了。  
女性照料者表示永梦提前5个小时醒了，就在贵利矢抵达的10分钟。不清楚是不是引发了噩梦，还是没睡着，永梦现在头很痛。  
看着满头是汗的永梦，贵利矢点头接替了温床边上的位置坐下。女性照料者已经给永梦吃了退烧药，刚让永梦躺下。  
花家还有2个小时才会来上班，如果病情有恶化只能紧急联络。贵利矢答应后让自己留下，即使女性照料着有些犹豫，却还是被贵利矢几句话转来转去劝出门。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“刚才头要裂开了，”永梦虚弱但轻笑，“但是好点了…”  
贵利矢抬手覆盖上永梦的额头，温度很高。可因为一路赶来，自己手温也有偏差，贵利矢估计不准。体温已经显示在仪器上，其实根本不用自己测，贵利矢却就是放心不下。  
“我好像提前了五个小时？”想必是那个照料者说的，永梦不安的强撑双眼，“我情况还好吗？”  
“只是发烧，目前吃了药你不是舒服点了吗？”贵利矢试图安慰对方，“如果不行，我会让花家来的。”  
看来以前从未出现这种情况，听到严重后可能花家也要赶来，永梦自然更加担心。贵利矢来不及后悔自己说出来的话，永梦就因为紧张而开始反胃。  
虽说这可以达到去处种子的目的，不过贵利矢是在看不下去对方苍白的脸，就连那原本红润的嘴唇都发干褪色。他扶着永梦到了厕所，永梦因头晕而一下子往前跪倒。膝盖磕在地上，头刚探出便全数呕吐出来。  
贵利矢只能给对方顺背，然而一直处于睡眠未进食的永梦，几乎没吐出什么。只听到永梦痛苦的干呕，腹部随着胃的痉挛而猛烈抽动，让他虚弱的身体打着缠。  
见永梦咳嗽几声差不多，借着对方眼中憋满了泪。贵利矢抬手帮对方冲掉马桶，顺便把种子一起丢入到了呕吐物中。望着马桶冲干净了，贵利矢才暗暗舒了口气。他递给永梦水和毛巾，看着人漱口后擦了脸，那人的面部情况相当令人同情。  
“你把刚才的药都吐了，”贵利矢给对方揉着背，看人冷静不少后如此说。他也不清楚为什么自己带着虚假的说笑口吻，或许是怕让对方再紧张起来。  
“对不起…”  
“喂喂，”不敢用力，贵利矢只是拍了拍对方肩膀，把对方扶了起来，“醒来后呕吐是正常现象。”这算是虚假的话吧？可贵利矢脱口而出。  
于大脑嗡嗡作响的状态下，永梦也没多想。他乖乖听着劝说把药片喝下，躺回床上就闭上眼，一只手背抵在额头。看着人要休息，贵利矢也没多说，而是拉过椅子坐在一旁。  
“刚才做了噩梦…”永梦突然开口。  
“别想那个，一定是因为发烧引起的。”不希望对方胡思乱想，贵利矢装作没兴趣的强行打断对方。  
“我梦到自己变成花了。”  
“啊？”这个还真是出乎意料，贵利矢有点不明所以。  
“梦到自己身体发生变异，最终变成花。但是变成花以后也就没有意识了…但一定是被拔掉到，研磨成了药，就那样死去…”说到这里永梦还哆嗦了下，“说不定我真的有在恐惧这花的存在。”  
难得永梦如此直观的表达了对花的感觉，不再是他的目的和理想，也不是对于花与药最后结果的憧憬，而是他对于这个过程和花在自己身体上的事情的确切感受。  
“你不会那样的。”贵利矢没过脑子蹦出这么句，话语认真又沉重。  
因为他不能忽视这个梦引来的联想，永梦可能会在栽培过程里死去，为了生产花而被利用死去。没有人们的生活和自由，那么他和变成花而牺牲有什么不同呢？  
贵利矢的脸色吓到了永梦，害得永梦不自觉的伸出手侧身起来探向贵利矢，“我当然不会啊，那个只是个梦。”  
他出言安慰贵利矢，手却在碰触前被贵利矢捉住。贵利矢不需要安慰，因为他没有值得安慰的。这一整件事下来，需要安慰的只有永梦一个人。可永梦不甘愿做被安慰的一方，甚至没有注意到，因为他认为自己的决定都是不会动摇的。  
“你再睡一会，”见永梦打了哈欠，贵利矢立马连忙催促。  
永梦点了点头，收回手躺平。似乎不想承受头疼的折磨，眼皮立马闭上。“真想躺到自己床上，”永梦咕哝，“想在睡觉和起床时，能开窗面对阳光和夜晚。”  
“说的好，”贵利矢附和。不是在这个研究所，永梦期待到外面，迎接自由和幸福。“你以前的家呢？”  
“父母死后回去了老家，在亲戚的叔叔家。叔叔有两套房，一个在海外。他常年在海外工作，所以国内的家就我和弟弟…”想到这里永梦无奈的苦笑出来，“现在已定空荡荡的，说不定落了很多灰。”  
贵利矢是不清楚永梦叔叔的事情，好似也没有联系过这里的纪录，甚至他思考那个人是不是没去过医院看望永梦的弟弟。大概是嫌麻烦，勉强收留的吧？  
怎么说永梦已经是成年人，弟弟应该也不小。如果这样的话，显然可以自己出去独自生活，所以在不在家对于那个叔叔来讲看起来都差不多。  
即使顾及身体，可贵利矢想多问几句，却发现对方睡着了。看着浅睡的对方有些不安分的发出轻微的哼响，贵利矢用了最简单的物理降温给对方额头放上了凉毛巾，这才让永梦安稳些许。

后来花家来的时候刚好是标准上班时间，除去换衣服消毒等过程，可以说一分不差。贵利矢觉得对方莫名一板一眼，但也可能是不想牵扯上任何麻烦事。  
永梦还在发烧，但已经从高烧降到低烧。伴着药的副作用，永梦睡的平稳许多。可以说是打破了原本栽培者应有的身体规律，所以猜测可能要睡挺久。  
“一般都是低烧，高烧很少见。”花家联系了先前照顾永梦的临时照料者，听完过程后如此感慨。贵利矢把种子的事情悄悄告诉了花家，花家只是点了点头，不打算彼此再说更多关于这个的话题，以防泄露。  
“提前醒来且中途身体异常，这件事只发生过一次。”花家同贵利矢一样降低声音，看向睡着的永梦。“等他醒了，再检查一次。这件事必须要汇报，不过我想八成和他身体脱不了干系。”  
“你是说他身体不行了吗？”贵利矢一句话总结，也是他最不想说出来的。  
不懂花家怎能如此冷静，可能是装的，也可能是他料到后早已有准备。花家没有过多动摇，点了点头便往大门走。似乎在永梦醒来做检查外，他没有留下来的意义。  
倒是在开门前，花家不禁嘱咐了句，“如果他睡眠出现异常，或者3个小时候还没醒。那要通知我，先看看再说。”

值得庆幸的是，永梦睡了两个多小时候醒来。  
一起来他就跑去厕所吐了。可烧却退了大部分，只比往日高了一度。  
贵利矢让他吃药同时，胸口的电脑感震动亮起，一条新的系统信息。阅读过后，贵利矢虽没表现出来，却内心算得上松口气。  
“你这次损失掉了两颗种子，现在只有四颗。”贵利矢故意弄出有些为对方失望的样子开口。  
但永梦比他想的要失望，或许是对方还指望用六颗种子多拿到些心之花发芽的几率。贵利矢只能假装安慰，“一般人剩下的都会是一颗到两颗，你这个已经很多了。再说你发芽几率很大，别担心…”  
永梦点了点头，沉默下吃了一片退烧药。与此同时贵利矢忍不住加了一句，“希望这次可以长出心之花。”  
因为那样，你就能解脱了。  
数据上对于呕吐物分析，内部含有两颗种子。一颗是贵利矢丢掉的，一颗应该是身体自然排泄。同时两颗都显示在第一次呕吐中，所以刚才睡醒后的那次并没有吐出任何种子，看来剩下四颗应该都在身体里开始生根了。  
看完报告后，贵利矢带着永梦回去检查室。花家还在办公室，上来就给永梦浑身上下检查了一遍。然而结果出来却说并无大碍，告诉永梦可能是因为六颗种子带来些许压力让身体有些不适应，多休息最重要。  
如今烧也退的差不多，回房就剩下休息是铁则。永梦坦然地接受了这个说法，甚至告诉贵利矢自己很饿，想去吃饭。栽培者不能自己去餐厅，贵利矢百般无奈，但他只能和永梦先离开。  
在经过了这次第一个光合作用期后，他让回房的永梦躺床上休息，好让病彻底好。借此机会，他才溜回检查室找花家。为了不让监视器对面的人怀疑，他还带上了呕吐药，当作是把剩下的还回来。  
果不其然，花家还是把他带入了储药间。  
“结果不可能没事吧？”贵利矢开门见山的问。  
“就和我之前说的，那个是他身体自身发育情况，”花家不知道在急躁什么。“而在这个基础上，其他情况还好，种子也是。如果能完成这波培养，他就没事。”  
“花家医生你说的格外含糊啊，”贵利矢也有点火气，还没控制的开了讽刺模式。“如果完成不了呢？”  
花家没说话，而是打开门走了出去，并警告贵利矢进去这么久不是找药的话，会被监视器怀疑。贵利矢不禁吧唧了下嘴，将话咽回去，跟着人走出房间。  
然而就在贵利矢决定下次再追问时，身后的花家却头也不回的补充了句，“完成不了的结果你已经猜到了吧。”  
简短的肯定句，使得贵利矢在别人看不到的角度绷紧抽搐的嘴角。他目光下带着懊恼和挫败火气，自知一切都如猜想似的化成噩梦。  
他打开门后快步穿过走廊，伪装的笑容却怎么也无法爬上他的脸，使得路过的其他人投来诧异的目光。

此后两天永梦一切正常。烧退了，没有呕吐腹泻。  
永梦会定期参加光合作用期，好好按照要求摄取能量块。他喜欢打游戏，甚至拉着贵利矢一起玩。为了迎合永梦的心情和打发时间，贵利矢接受邀请参与进来，不过输得很惨。  
隔天贵利矢一进门，却想不到迎来笑容相当灿烂的永梦。永梦差点就扑到他怀中，给他一个拥抱。可在跑来后还是拉开距离停下，却忍不住他探头出头，眼睛发亮。  
“早啊，贵利矢！”  
“哟，这是怎么了，名人？”贵利矢半是好笑，半是不解。  
“你看！”永梦小心却迅速的揭开衣服扣子，把上端拨开。这时候贵利矢才直到对方刚才行为的原有。  
只见青年胸口心脏附近有一个小小的突起，嫩绿色的新芽从肌肤的色泽下脱落，呈现出娇小的嫩芽。  
“是心之花！我终于成功了！”永梦大大的眼睛里泛着光，同笑容般闪耀。他原本就容易泛红的眼圈，此时眼眶里闪烁着感情兴奋的波动。不知道他是要感动哭，还是本来就如此，但却能真切感受到他的开心。  
永梦低下头看着胸口的话，如同母亲看到孩子似的小心呵护。他之前没有去抱贵利矢，是因为怕压倒花。此时永梦给人感觉不再受到年龄的拘束，纯净到好似新生的孩童，又温柔到如同承受过一切迎来最终成果的沧桑者。  
贵利矢不禁抬手用拇指搓过嘴角，因为他不确定自己现在什么样子。  
首先他可以肯定，对于永梦实现梦想，弟弟可以有一定几率获救，并且最终可以离开这里，他相当开心。但其次也有另一个同等份量的问题压过来，那就是永梦的身体是不是真的可以完成栽培，他会不会支撑不住。  
自知神色过于复杂，贵利矢也只能先收起脸色后吸口气，然后重新扬起控制好的嘴角。永梦没注意到他的变化，所以贵利矢趁机用手揉了揉脖子后面，加以掩饰。  
“恭喜啊，名人。干得漂亮，”贵利矢对永梦一开口，竟觉得自己声音过于平稳柔和，好似把各种感情都揉成一团。  
他明白永梦其实是心思敏感的人，若不是现在因为高兴冲昏头，肯定又要反过来担心他。所以他立马转变口气，“那么你要注意身体…好好栽培它。”  
后面那句说的很难，因为贵利矢已经无法把过多关注投入到花上面。他更担心的是永梦，因此前半句才是他真正想说的。这话不代表他想让永梦注意栽培期间健康，而是希望永梦的身体能坚持下来，不会出现危险。

“谢谢。”忽然永梦拉住贵利矢的手臂道谢，这使得贵利矢一怔。  
永梦抿了抿嘴，害羞腼腆的试图压下忍不住的激动，试图礼貌的微微低头。“这个花一定是因为贵利矢所以才发芽的。”  
“你在说什么啊？”  
听到贵利矢的疑问，永梦更加认真。甚至盯着对方后，一字一句抬高声音解释。“因为心之花是和心情有关系。以前从没发生过，当然…这本来也是很难实现的。可我想过去的我一定是太孤独，太害怕，每日都得过且过，所以才…”说到这里他不好意思的抓了抓耳边的头发，“可是贵利矢来了后每次都很开心。”  
贵利矢一时接不上话，明明自己很擅长顺着话题走，却在遇到永梦后总会被对方的惊得无语。永梦的道谢很生涩，内敛羞涩让他组织话语想当不通顺，却很真诚。  
尴尬和无措同时袭来，贵利矢有些无奈的为自己此时的失态苦笑几声，搓了搓鼻子，“这是你自己努力的。”  
“因为你在这里，所以我才能保持这种心情！”永梦直白得吓人，贵利矢反而自己有些窘迫得想要后退的冲动，脖子发烫。  
要说为何，那便是他其实并未关注过心之花，而是在想着永梦。注意到这一点的贵利矢，内心浮动出一丝罪恶，一丝不甘愿，一丝害羞和心悸的涌动。  
“贵利矢富有感情，”永梦松开贵利矢的手，后退半步以便彼此好好面对对方。“会鼓励我，会安慰我。需要时给予扶持，还会开玩笑。”永梦忍不住动了动肩膀，抒发感谢话语带来的羞涩，这小小的细节相当可爱，“你很有趣，也很温柔，是个…很优秀的人，在我看来。”  
“喂…”贵利矢都没力气说话了。总觉得对方把自己太过美化，自己都差点认不出这是自己。“你把我说得太好了吧？这是表彰大会？”逗笑了对方，可贵利矢却在内心揪紧自己。  
他的确想要给予支持，赐予温柔。无法控制的，面对永梦他停不下来。  
“所以谢谢你。嗯…我很喜欢你呢，贵利矢。”永梦忽然告白了。只是感激和他们之间联系的告白倾诉，却青涩真实到让人压不住心悸。  
贵利矢不曾被如碰触内心中柔软的一块，甚至那片心情未曾表露出来过。不再有任何伪装，不再有轻浮的笑容，也没有追求事物时的严肃和固执。反而自然得出奇，宛如永梦本该就在那里。

沉默降临，却又再度被划破。明日那和花家，以及另外两个工作人员到访。他们接到了永梦心之花发芽的回报从而赶来。  
“恭喜你哦，永梦！”明日那上来就相当开心的给予祝福。“你果然办到了，太了不起！”  
“哪有，”永梦不好意思的脸红起来，可表情能看得出这句赞扬对他相当受用。  
先前那份暧昧青涩的气氛被一扫而空，贵利矢夹杂着些许不耐烦，却也从其中挣脱，整理了一下心绪。他看着明日那问候永梦的身影，转而把视线投向了花家。花家默不作声的冲其他工作人员说着什么，并未有理会贵利矢的打算，而贵利矢明白他们之间的话不得有其他人听。  
两个工作人员走来，给永梦套上了一个类似背心的衣服，而中间则有一个玻璃罩。这就如同颈部有花的时候，他们会被栽培者佩戴的保护罩似的。  
“因为心之花极其珍贵，而且那里肌肤刺激很容易影响心脏，要格外保护。”望着给永梦穿保护罩的工作人员，明日那站到一旁给贵利矢解释。“只要是心之花，全部都需要佩戴这个，直到盛开。”明日那公事公办的看了看手表，“这个是外出和睡觉的时候，但在房间里如果不舒服就可以摘下来，需要时刻保持警惕和小心。现在穿是因为一会该轮到永梦去光合作用了。”  
“罩着这个能做光合作用吗？”贵利矢抱起双臂。  
“当然不能，”花家冷言冷语的嘲笑从另一侧刺穿过来。“那个盖子可以打开，笨蛋。”贵利矢忍不住白了一眼，但花家根本没冲这边投来目光，“让他一会找个安全的地方打开，在那里呆一段时间就好了。”  
这是永梦第一次穿成这样子，他有些不是适应的来回观察自己这身样子，并抬动肩膀确认行动力。他不敢动作太大，一看让给罩子移动伤害到花。  
明日那打开电脑，把防护罩背心的穿戴用资料图解释了一遍，随即嘱咐了几句永梦便先离开。剩下的工作人员配合花家，查看了一下胚芽的情况，便觉得没大碍的也陆续一同离开。最终贵利矢也没能和花家说上话，但他也能料到，永梦的身体情况都出自他自身身体的衰弱，而花情况只会越来越好。  
花在吸收着永梦的生命。若带入到这个弱肉强食的世界，那花是胜者。花会因永梦等量提供的营养不够而不满，自觉的强力寻求更多，以此剥夺属于永梦的那一份。这是一个简单的道理，却相当残酷。

永梦的睡眠在后几日出现不太稳定的情况，他开始失眠。  
这不是什么很严重的情况，一般人也会有。可当这些都在有了心之花后，贵利矢就不得不投入更多关注。  
花在一点点长大，此时已经不再是豆大的胚芽，而是长出花苞的出行。白色稚嫩的颜色下，还未能呈现出紫色的部分。  
明日那解释之前几个长出心之花的人也有失眠情况，那是因为花摄取的多过的关系。心之花最近接近心脏，所以和心脏之间的联系更密切，也影响最大。  
谈到这里，贵利矢唯一挂心的便是，这会不会给永梦心脏带来负担。如果以这种身体素质，心脏再有问题，不清楚永梦会变得如何。  
同时经过花家后来在会议上的解释，其他心之花的栽培者顶多只是偶尔失眠，可永梦却是连夜。饮食上餐厅的员工给永梦制定了新的菜谱，而光合作用期的花园管理员也给永梦留出了一片阳光最充足的地方。即使全员都在配合，贵利矢还是无法彻底感激，因为这个研究所上面的人都知道永梦的情况，却还是要继续下去。  
永梦会在光合作用期间睡过去，不顾周围有多少人的吵闹，也不怕眼光刺眼，都能睡到贵利矢把他摇醒。贵利矢察觉永梦一睡就会很沉，他必须用力和高声才能将永梦弄起来。同时失眠后的永梦作息也混乱起来，他白天会犯困或者精神不佳，偶尔还会头疼。  
贵利矢很怕这些都会影响永梦过深，如果这影响到了花，便也会更改永梦未来的形成。因此贵利矢不由自主的有些急躁，即使他从未在永梦面前暴露。  
但这也有一种解决方法，贵利矢发现永梦和自己在一起的时候就会稳定很多。身体不舒服的时候，永梦却在和他谈话间状况有转好，也会在心情好起来后时刻露出笑容。因为这些让精神兴奋和开心，花的情况也便还算稳定。  
所以贵利矢尽可能每日和对方更多交流，试着让给永梦保持在一个稳定的心态上。并且如果永梦白天兴奋，夜晚便能因疲累提前入睡，那也是一种帮助。贵利矢不得不更改自己行程，并把想法以报告形式提交，好让自己能在研究所多呆更多时间。  
很快贵利矢的报告便得到批准。他可以晚上休息在永梦房间，也可以注意永梦睡眠质量的改变。

“说不定你才是影响他的人，”明日那后来对贵利矢如此说。 “你关系到这个花开不开。”  
“这是什么意思？”贵利矢挑眉。他们此时在光合作用期的花园，永梦又睡了过去。明日那难得加入，就为了谈话。  
“这个孩子相当喜欢你，”明日那认真的总结，“你的确干涉挺多，和一般我们要求的照料着不同。你性格如此，也没办法。”这话都不知道是褒义还是贬义，贵利矢对此不做评价。明日那却耸耸肩，“你的行为，话语都在深度影响着他。他对你的喜欢引来花的发育，而他自身的情况为此而被一定弥补。”  
见贵利矢以沉默催促自己，明日那也就继续说下去，“他对你的感情是的心情起伏，这当然会影响花，并多少给心脏带来负担。但如果没有你，他也不可能生长出心之花，同时你的存在也帮他调整好心态。总之利大于弊。”  
明日那回头和照料者对上目光，贵利矢越过光线看着对方眼中映出的自己，不清楚到底现在自身是个什么神情。  
不可否认，明日那说的这些贵利矢也发现了。如今他也被系在这个花上，连带上责任，已经摆脱不了，不过他也不会自愿放开永梦的手。  
“看来我也是关键人物呢，”贵利矢以调侃的口吻解除内心上的一道锁，吐了口气撇撇嘴。  
“你当然关键！你可是他的照料者，”明日那从后面使劲拍了他后背。见贵利矢夸张的咧嘴，明日那却头也不会的除了公园。  
看人离开，贵利矢立马恢复到往日状态正过身，而内心不得不纠正明日那一句。不是因为自己单单是照料者，而重点是永梦喜欢自己。都这么大人了，贵利矢还没有那么迟钝到那种境界，他明白永梦小小隐藏的思绪。  
贵利矢并不是想装作不知道，而是还没来得及接受。因为他发觉自己对于永梦的影响，如今他只希望能安稳的扶持对方度过栽培的时间。  
为何自己无法同其他照料者一样呢？贵利矢懒得思考。他会去为永梦心痛，操心，愤怒，悲哀。他会握住永梦的手给予支持，安慰，玩笑，甚至配合善良的谎言。这些过于表现的感情行为，其实都来自永梦的赐予。  
自己才是被影响的那个，深深的。从未察觉到察觉，贵利矢自己都在吃惊。  
“我也喜欢你啊，名人。”贵利矢望着青年的睡脸，低声呢喃。谁也没听到，被淹没在周围的话语声中。


	7. Stamen's Tear

“我们来合照吧，”永梦突然拿着相机出现冒出在贵利矢面前。相机上面标注着幻梦的标志，是从研究所借来的。见贵利矢从电脑上抬起目光，永梦笑着挥了挥手，“和心之花一起。”  
永梦因为花的关系，除了保护罩夹克外，已经不穿上衣。室内温度也被调高了些，所以只要呆在房间里就没事，贵利矢则会偷偷把白大褂脱下来解热。  
此时贵利矢霸占了永梦房间的转椅，侧身单肘支在桌边，正读着资料库电脑中的一篇报告。永梦在房间中并没穿保护罩，而是将白色的花苞露出来。先前他坐在床上，靠着靠垫玩游戏，现在却不知道怎么变出个相机。  
“呦呵？名人你今日是怎么了？”贵利矢并无拒绝的意思，但在此之前还不住放下手里的电脑，好笑的看过去调侃几句，“今天什么兴致？”  
“毕竟开花了啊！”兴奋比害羞来得更快，永梦音调不降低的指了指自己胸口。白色的花苞已经饱满，最外层的大花瓣如今已经尖端向外有些翻起，看来今晚或者明日就会逐渐绽放。  
“我想和你还有花一起拍照留念！虽然还没开，但是两种状态都拍也不错。”大概觉得自己突然这样兴奋会吓到贵利矢，永梦收回身子挺直，换成礼貌询问的姿态，“可以吗？因为托贵利矢的福才能走到这一步，我希望可以和你一起合照。”  
即使贵利矢一点也不希望和这种摄取人性命的花同框，不过却不想错失与永梦合照的机会。他起身给予肯定的回应同时，抬手揽过对方脖子，相当亲热的开起人玩笑，“你刚才为了这事犹豫了很久？现在才拿出相机。”  
永梦完全没料到，老实的脸红起来，嘴巴却还在反驳，“不是的！我刚才玩的太投入，忘记了！游戏最后有个通关截屏，我才想起来的。”  
“好了好了，不要解释那么多。”言外之意，越描越黑。看着人脖子上的皮肤颜色都快染过来了，也就不再逗，“来，按下快门。不要浪费我的笑容啊。”  
即使如此说，贵利矢的笑容从来都很灿烂，比永梦更善于展现。可是在这大大的笑容下，贵利矢隐藏和展露过许多情绪。不过此时最纯粹。

“其实拍照还是有另一个原因的，”等永梦把相片弄到电脑里，这样就可以打印出来后。他转过身有些不好意思地开口，没想到他会有这种把戏，贵利矢也就用眼神催促他继续说。永梦搓了搓手，“我希望贵利矢可以把照片给我弟弟。”  
“给他？”  
永梦重重的点了头。而看着坐在椅子上的青年，贵利矢以俯视角度令他觉得永梦其实很像在泄气。然而下一秒永梦抬起头，目光内却闪闪发亮，“虽然他还没醒，可是曾经医生说多说话可以促进疗程。而且…”  
永梦转过椅子扫了眼照片，上面贵利矢和他都被拍的很清晰。现在可不是评论照片的时候，贵利矢也就没多说。永梦再度垂头，这次手指碰触了胸前花茎附近的肌肤，“我希望你可以帮我把这个情况讲给他听，他会开心的。”  
作为栽培者，永梦无法离开研究所的温室，因为外界的空气温度会对花，以及栽培者的身体健康形成反差影响。而为了防止电磁波辐射，这里的电子产品也是特别定制，网络管辖系统全部也都是中央控制，网络内容很有限。  
“你可以把照片挂在他的病床床头…我知道这个听起来很可笑，不过我希望能成为护身符。”怎么说照片上都有贵利矢，因此对贵利矢这样提出来，永梦很怕为难对方。他立马站起身，恭恭敬敬冲着贵利矢鞠了一躬，“拜托你了！”青年小心抬头，不安的扫动双目，“你会同意吗？”  
不得不说，贵利矢脸上的错愕和尴尬不是出于自己同框的照片要拿去被做护身符，而是因为没想到永梦会这么正经八百的鞠躬委托自己。  
有点不知所措，可做未成年人还是要稳重给予回话。所以贵利矢赶紧拍打了下人肩膀让人起身，相当无奈的苦着脸，“喂喂喂，名人！不要这样嘛，轻松点。我们又不是第一天见，已经是朋友了吧？我会帮你带过去的，放心。”瞬间永梦表情就亮了，连连傻笑着说道歉，弄的贵利矢连吐槽都没机会插入，只能摊开手，“那你还不快把它印出来？”  
是吗…看来还是要去见了。贵利矢有了任务，这次也会真的去见见对方的弟弟。如此盘算自己的休息时间，看来这周五可以下班早些，而那时候会有临时栽培者来看护永梦。

贵利矢本以为一切都可以带来希望，可事实总是很难触及。人的生命既坚强又脆弱，永梦努力做到前者，可他的弟弟却已经沦为后者。  
贵利矢在圣都医院走廊里站了很久，宛如迷失了方向和思维。他不知道该走哪个方向，是该出了大门离开，还是应该追到医院里再确认一边，直到医护人员告诉他刚才那些是错误的汇报。  
永梦的弟弟并不在医院里，但是有纪录。他弟弟早就死了，在一年前。先是脑部死亡，随后神经坏死，最终心脏衰竭。医院没有联系到永梦，是因为永梦被研究所封闭起来。而研究所和圣都本来就合作，自然这件事被压了下去，没有流入永梦耳朵里。  
“永梦…”贵利矢一想到那个等待的花之青年，他就感到痛到无法呼吸。呼唤出那个名字，是他唯一张口换气的理由。  
垂首看向照片，被他捏在两个拇指间的小照片，来之前他好心去礼品店买了个简朴相框，毕竟永梦都买不到一个相框。要不是这个保护，恐怕相片会被他捏皱，所以他将其放回兜里。  
弟弟的遗体是被他们的叔叔领走的，但是他的叔叔也没有寻找永梦，而是把这件事给了医院处理。虽然贵利矢是猜的，可惜他觉得也八九不离十，那就是幻梦给了那个男人钱。  
为何幻梦要隐藏事实，让永梦继续留在研究所里多呆一年呢？答案只有一个…至少只能想到一个，那便是他们希望永梦留下。  
这不关乎永梦自己的意愿，而是幻梦为了目的而实施的手段，将永梦蒙在鼓里当作培养花的工具。  
永梦和其他志愿者不同，他不是为了钱，也不是为了在人生里做出点什么。他主要就是为了弟弟，要是弟弟还有希望，他便会遵从以这花来拯救生命的原则。  
这如同枷锁，可以将永梦牢牢锁在那里。永梦不会离开，他坚持，不放弃，怀抱希望，甚至有点固执。而幻梦的举动无非就是保持那个锁链的牢固，不给他钥匙，在封闭温室保持健康的这条看似理所当然，其实都是为了把永梦藏起来。  
一方面是让他生命结束前成为永恒的栽培者，另一方面只要他不收到弟弟死亡影响，身心也便可以维持健康水平持续种植。

贵利矢突然飞奔起来，甚至听不到护士的警告，也看不到周围人投来的责备目光。他需要找到永梦，即使这是一件多么令人难以接受的事实，永梦应该知道。  
贵利矢知道真相的可怕，那摧毁的力量可能会让永梦崩溃。相比这些，或许永梦在不知道的情况下，以栽培失败或者药剂研究还未成功的前提中死去，会来的轻松。但贵利矢无法接受，永梦已经带有遗憾，他不能再让永梦被多出个谎言。  
贵利矢会撒谎，是谁其实都会有撒谎的时候。可如今怎么样才能委婉的道出一个温柔的谎言，或者选择更好的解说方法让对方面对呢？这种事到头来，承受的还只是永梦自己。  
永梦白白呆了一年多，以寿命和疼痛为代价努力培养花，却还要面临着这种“药剂不知道何时成功”或者“是不是会那么有效”的问题。他连弟弟最后一面也没看到，而他也许自己在死前都无法离开那个鬼地方。  
永梦已被檀黎斗的目的摧毁成了一个破布娃娃，失去了光泽，被谎言的碎片填满躯壳，却浑然不知痛苦的潜藏。面对被足足骗了一年的永梦，在他仅剩的这点日子里，贵利矢已经失去了编造任何谎言的能力。  
他无法骗永梦。把戏，演技，这些人生总会弄到的事情，如今轻易被感情摧毁。曾经面对遗体，面对来认领的家属，贵利矢懂得如何整理表情，公事公办的把该做的做了。但这份工作此时不再属于他，而他的工作属于永梦，这便是他无法以同样的心态面对永梦的缘故。  
这天和第二天，他都请了假，假装生病。他听得出电话那头的研究所半信半疑，可贵利矢说自己就请一天，回家吃点药就好。为了不传染或无法好好照顾自己的栽培者，研究所也就答应下来。  
在这一天里，贵利矢四处打听永梦叔叔的情况。以往他用的情报网现在还能派上用场。不过自从淳吾去世，他也就不再那么死缠着真相，可以说永梦这次是他久违后难得的死咬不放的人。  
搞情报的都以为他因为亲友的打击而不再干这些事，却还是吐槽后按照交易好好干起来。贵利矢最终直到那个人已经回去美国，几乎把遗体随便埋葬在家坟中就走了。而永梦的弟弟便葬在老家那边的山上，大概那个所谓的叔叔也不会好好记得去扫墓。

确认这些信息后，他第二天一早就回了研究所。其实按照轮班，临时照顾永梦的看护着回到十点才结束。因此趁着永梦他们去光合作用，外加之后的吃饭时间，这给贵利矢得到了一个机会。  
他进入餐厅提前点餐入座，独自坐在那里却左顾右盼。他当然不是为了等这时候不会出现的永梦，而是等待花家。他直到光合作时间中大部分栽培者都会在花园，这时候检查师便会充分休息。  
只不过出乎意料的，他没看到花家，反而看到了角落里安安稳稳切割食物的镜飞彩。这人很少出现，从手术结束后贵利矢也没见过他，此时显得格外唐突。  
一想到飞彩的身份，贵利矢便立马端起盘子走了过去。周围的员工都避开那片地带，显然贵利矢走过去让他们也吃惊，可谁也没说话。  
“这里没人对吧？我坐了，”贵利矢撂下一句话，飞彩刚抬头，他已经坐在了飞彩那张长桌旁。盘子往里一推，屁股一挪，他和飞彩肩膀就剩下一拳头的距离。对上飞彩相当不满和困惑的犀利眼神，贵利矢只是咧嘴抬手一下，“呦”的打了声招呼。  
飞彩双手的刀叉没再动作，而是死死捏着。贵利矢相信飞彩不是会用餐具指着人威胁的类型，可这手指的力度明显是借着捏餐具来缓解火气，说不定会出拳打他。  
为了这种事不发生，贵利矢很快清了清嗓子，眨眨眼手里表情。他从白大褂拿出来折叠好的文件纸，上面是他复制扫描后的资料。  
这些对话几分钟就完事了，因为贵利矢讲得很快。飞彩脑子好，记忆力也好，再说他都没什么打断机会。  
贵利矢先把永梦弟弟的资料给他看，上面是圣都的名字，自然引来飞彩关注。他问飞彩知不知道这个人，飞彩本要说不知道，却注意到姓氏。贵利矢立马接话把永梦志愿来到这里栽培花的缘由讲出来，并指着纸上的死亡验证和日期明了的给飞彩看。  
面对飞彩不知道是要气红，还是错愕到发白的表情，贵利矢不禁思考这位脑子很好的小少爷是不是猜到了原因。于是在飞彩要起身时，贵利矢抓住人肩，不由分说把人按回位子上。  
飞彩明显想回医院问清楚，贵利矢却表示这种利用永梦第一好处的应该是幻梦和这家研究所。飞彩没说话，但随后他却提到檀黎斗会在这周日回来。最近因为一个研究，檀去了美国和加拿大，暂时不会接受联系。  
这是一个情报，贵利矢摸了摸下巴。随后低头大口吞着午饭，他甚至都不记得自己吃了什么，而吃相迫使飞彩往远处挪了挪。  
飞彩以为贵利矢还要说什么，贵利矢却吃完饭端着盘子第一个站起身要离开。刚才还被堵住的飞彩，这次都将叉子立了起来，用拳头锤了下桌面。  
“你下面要打什么主意？”  
“你又要打什么主意呢？”贵利矢回头眨眨眼。  
飞彩嘴中没立马生出反驳，而是压下情绪的蹙眉喘了口气。他目光稍有偏移好似思考，随后抬起下巴眯眼望了回来，“只是到时候等他来了，我会询问清楚。至于宝生永梦，现在的情况就是你的任务。”  
“不用你说我也知道，”虽然敷衍似的耸肩，可也表示出贵利矢就是有这个打算，对于非飞彩的话有点不耐烦。贵利矢好脾气，他很快就换了口气，目光虔诚，“照顾他是我的任务。”  
不关乎职业，不关乎身份，他只是希望可以照顾好永梦。虽然这很难做到，但贵利矢只能尽可能做到最好。  
可话这样讲，但他下面就要去做一件可怕残酷的事情，因为真相终究是属于永梦的。  
这件事无法耗时等待，永梦没有那么多慢慢摸索思考的时间。

这日花家并未出现在餐厅，一打听原来对方难得休假。贵利矢啧了声，转而走去了永梦的房间。  
敲门进去，距离换班的时间还早了十五分钟。既然能早点去休息，那位照料者也就没说什么，很干脆的答应了。  
不论遇到几次，熟悉程度如何，永梦每次都很有教养的与贵利矢礼貌打招呼。他刚脱掉去花园时穿的保护罩背心，给肩上皮了件格子衬衫。  
“永梦，我有事要和你说。”贵利矢这次没有走进房间，也没坐下来。其实这种事一般来说大概要好好坐下来将，但贵利矢自己都没这个心情。  
永梦听得出来贵利矢口吻的沉重，停下了手中的东西。他其实相当会读懂气氛，或许是经历的事情令他如同孩子似的敏感。  
永梦转过身，好好站在那里没有动。没有笑容，没有困惑，不打破气氛，而是面无表情的给予贵利矢开口的空间。在屋顶大灯的耀眼灯光下，永梦的双眸被折射出漂亮的琥珀色，却在视线交汇时，让贵利矢宛如被凝固其中的昆虫似的，无法动一下。  
“我希望你做好心理准备，”说出这句话，纯属是因为这中间时间的间隔。太长了，此时此刻他仍然在内心挣扎，不清楚这事情该如何正确表达。而这个间隔足够代表事情的严重性，不变的表情于永梦脸上也发生了微妙的变化，迫使贵利矢快速开口，打破那份可怕的安静。  
“是坏消息吗？”永梦突然问。  
他知道。这是贵利矢内心的第一反应，他瞒不过去，欺骗不了。所以他不能欺骗。若做出来，只能被对方当作“隐瞒”，从而追问下去。  
贵利矢诚实的点了点头。他不需要拐弯抹角，他本来也不是拐弯抹角的人。  
永梦很聪明，甚至不认为昨日贵利矢请的病假是真的，因此打招呼时一向温顺的他也没询问对方身体情况。青年也不知道何时绷紧了双肩，却一秒后突然泄气，就和放弃似的垮下。  
“我能问一个问题吗？”永梦的恳求，却听似并不需要回答，话再继续，“照片你给我弟弟了吗？”  
贵利矢不清楚自己眉毛是不是抽动过，可他知道自己大概皱起眉头。他望着永梦，感觉额头上的神经在抽搐。最终摇了摇头。  
那双琥珀色的光好似消失生锈了般，不论周围多明亮，也化成了最纯粹的黑。黑道发亮，为流动而折射着，眼泪有些控制不了。  
永梦捏住拳头，别开头做了一个艰难的深呼吸。他的肤色或许是因为气氛和心情，显得更加苍白。这是和花不一样的白色，却如同要化作一体。  
“是这样的吗？”永梦挂着鼻音闷闷的咕哝句，后面的尾音因为哽咽被吞了。  
贵利矢无言以对纯属是震惊，早就懂得如何追查真相的他，此时立马就弄清楚了情况。就连他都震惊万分，从不知道永梦已经学会了如此难的伪装。  
身子轻微往前倾，可贵利矢没能迈出脚步。他表情挂着压不住的震惊，难以理解的不安，还有心痛中的愤怒。  
“你其实知道的吗？”  
永梦立刻猛烈的摇起头。好似要甩去思想的大动作令青年身子有些不稳的摇晃，但停下后未抬头的他还是点了一下脖子。  
很模糊。真实和自编的谎言分不出界限。  
“因为一直不能亲自联络，只能从汇报里知道…我甚至想过，我会不会见不到他。我会不会赶不上救他。他是不是早就不在了…”还是没有看过来，永梦盯着地面宛如肯定自己说法的连连点头，“嗯，是的。我其实早就这样想了几万遍了。”  
贵利矢此时此刻不是以照料者的身份站在这里，他只是贵利矢，一个活生生的人。他的表情僵硬，大概那时所谓的人生经验和年龄上的年长，而让他对眼前的人袒露出得脸色，“你没打算离开吗？”  
“因为还有点希望…”永梦抬手揉在胸口。他双指间避开花茎，轻轻搓着那附近敏感过度的肌肤。贵利矢猜不透，说不定永梦在心痛，只是那块肌肤被碰触后更加疼痛，他都可以看到对方不禁绷紧了些后背。  
“你想让我怎么才能知道他死了呢？”永梦捂着胸扬起头，垂下的眼角看不出来是否要哭，而或者哭不出来，眼泪好似被镶嵌在了眼睛里。那是一份苦笑，挂着点不明对象的讽刺，不是平日永梦会说的话，而他此刻只能这样说。  
贵利矢再度无话可讲。也是，永梦根本没法知道情况。他被隔离，不会被知道，也离不开。如果这里有希望拯救自己的弟弟，永梦就会坚持。如果他以为弟弟死亡而离开，然而弟弟却还挣扎的或者，最终却因为没有药物而死去，那永梦则会背负一生的罪恶感。  
怪不得永梦，贵利矢反而为自己的发言懊悔。  
“他们每半年就会给我寄一组照片，已经四组了。”永梦开口，然而说出来的内容让他破了音。贵利矢不知道那些照片在哪，也许被对方珍藏在了柜子深处。“我看出来不同，他总是沉睡不行，对外界没有反应。那些人会告诉我他状态稳定还是稳定，照片也看不出来。我偶尔觉得会不会时假的照片，就是用纪录随便弄的…床单的褶皱，床头和床头柜一角的物品摆放，其实我都仔细核对过。”  
想不到永梦曾经如此怀疑过，贵利矢再度吃惊。不清楚这个行为代表永梦对于弟弟生死的怀疑，还是对于自己人生目的猜疑。  
“我看不出来…我——”永梦身子逐渐蜷缩，他弯下腰，双手抵住额头，手指揪住刘海，“对不起——我看不出来…”  
“永梦？”贵利矢少见的有些害怕，他担心永梦出现过激反应。  
照片的确是假的，如果一年前就死了，那么去年寄来的照片肯定是纪录中的。截屏，处理，自然很难看出。永梦还不会和机器似的进行紧密的分析，当然看不出来。  
“这要我怎么看得出来！”永梦爆发了。他沾满泪的手拿下，发红的眼圈挂着愤怒和绝望。这不是对于贵利矢的，可作为此时唯一见证永梦目光人，贵利矢不禁怔住。永梦沙哑的喉咙好似撕破了似的，从身体内部挤出他的力气，“这到底——让我怎么看得出来真相啊…”  
这个真相贵利矢不用讲出来，而谎言也容不得他去编。永梦都知道了，他未给自己任何余地。

“永梦？永梦！”贵利矢回过神，两步走上去，双手抓住对方当在脸前的手腕。  
永梦有点无所适从，甚至不能控制双手去擦眼泪，也不清楚该把手放在哪。从而贵利矢将他的手控制住，拨开双腕看向那绝望无措的脸。  
现在不是让他冷静的时候，经历过失去的贵利矢明白。可是现在不冷静，也只会惊慌。“要冷静”这句话是必要的，也是无用的，但也是需要的。  
掌心中本来绷紧的手腕，却感到松了力气。永梦纤细的手腕，绷紧顶起肌肤的腕骨收了回去。然而贵利矢还为放心，就感到拳头又握了起来。  
从来都温顺的永梦不会出拳揍人，不会大声骂花，甚至都不会擅自甩开人的手。所以他没甩开贵利矢，而是往前冲入贵利矢怀中。  
贵利矢完全没料到对举动，而他感到胸前衣服外有异样的感觉。永梦哼出的呻吟并未是因为心情，而是因为花。顿时惊觉的贵利矢赶紧后退拉开距离，但永梦却追了上来。  
贵利矢知道，自己不能紧紧拥抱永梦，因为胸口的想贴会压坏花，花茎会刺痛永梦胸口，给人带来莫大的疼痛。这个花不光阻碍了安慰，还变成了炸弹般的可怕存在。  
吓坏的贵利矢无法再控制力度，死死捏紧永梦的手腕，将对方猛力向这边压的手臂往外推，从而企图阻止对方靠上来。对方只是在寻求一个拥抱，一个他最需要的安慰，可贵利矢无法做到。  
“停下！你会伤到自己的！”贵利矢厉声喊出。他不敢往前猛推对方，这些都是因为花的存在。一切，都是因为花。  
他被迫连连后退，直到后背撞在了门上。撞击的闷响让永梦浑身一震，声音令他明白自己在做什么，从而不再靠近贵利矢。不过永梦也没推开，不知道是不是因为感觉手腕上贵利矢的力度还没松开。永梦低下的头，一次次猛烈的深呼吸，引得后颈伴着背部不停起伏。  
贵利矢很快注意到不对劲，作为有这房间知识经验的人，他立刻脸色大变。永梦陷入了痛苦，他呼吸不顺，甚至有些难以控制自己。贵利矢呼唤他，永梦却无法作答，他大概想要开口说什么，可是只发出细碎的呜咽。  
贵利矢从墙上推开自己，想要侧身低头观察栽培者的情况。然而永梦伴着他的引导才后退两步，就腿一软跪在了地上。这也让贵利矢立马被拉下身。照料者试图拉住对方手腕提起减轻冲力，却也怕伤到对方的跟着一起跪下。  
永梦如同泄气的皮球，身子晃晃悠悠。贵利矢很快松手抓住他肩膀，让他仰身侧过倒入臂弯，好让胸口的花不受压迫，也能望见脸色。  
永梦的情况比他想的还不好，脸颊因为呼吸不顺发红发烫，却手指冰凉，嘴唇发白。睁大眼的眼睛并未聚焦，反而有些要失去意识似的翻出白眼。贵利矢立马通知了急救，而他扣住对方的手，这次对方除了打颤，连拳头也握不起来。  
是因为知道真相的关系吗？是因为确定了自己猜测的缘故吗？看着这样的永梦，贵利矢无法判断是不是自己的错。他又要引来什么悲剧吗？不过有一点能确信，那就是这个悲剧的开头来自幻梦与圣都。

永梦被抢救后，暂时没有更严重的情况。呼吸恢复，永梦逐步苏醒，而他却没讲出来为什么。躺在床上的永梦递给了一旁贵利矢一个在严肃不过的眼神，令他的这位照料者封住了嘴。  
贵利矢算是不懂他为何如此，但看到对方还未平定情绪下，决定暂时顺从。抢救了他的飞彩隔着病床也给了贵利矢一个眼神，这不同于周围人，其中大部分原因贵利矢清楚。  
明日那他们肯定只会询问永梦怎么了，为何身体突然变差，为何花的生长出现影响。只有飞彩懂，他清楚贵利矢告诉永梦了真相，所以才会有如此后果。那是责备的眼神，贵利矢却承受下来，假装视而不见。  
他们把永梦送一房间，给人输上液。剩下就是贵利矢的看护工作，这便是他的任务。永梦一直没说话，贵利矢也没强开口。他坐在那里思绪复杂，不知过了多久永梦睡了过去。  
第二天贵利矢早上来换班，然而永梦房间除了晚上来替班的临时照料者，还有花家大我。  
“你来检查？”送走替班的人，贵利矢开了口。永梦对贵利矢依旧保持沉默，除了打了招呼意外，就低头注视着花家给他检查的全部过程。  
“花…”永梦皱起眉头念了句。  
花家和贵利矢几乎都条件反射的望过来，永梦那双大大的眼睛好似已经失神似的。贵利矢望着对方胸前的花，被保护罩罩住，反光令他看不清。  
花家并没有表情变化，而是很快收回脸，低头给永梦打了一针。“会有嗜睡的副作用，你继续睡。今天也不用参加光合作用，等你醒了再说。”

永梦闭上眼后显得很平稳，不出是睡过去了还是没有。只是花家说这个副作用很大，永梦应该会很快入睡。作为在此期间要和照料者嘱咐的事情，花家决定到外面讲。理由是不想吵到永梦，可贵利矢清楚对方是有话要对自己说。  
花家和他来到门外，却没刷卡走出隔离门去往楼道。这里是中间的那片空出来的空间，虽然狭窄，却也算是一片安全地带。  
贵利矢不是的微微侧身，用手撑住一侧墙壁给自己找个舒服姿势。而站在对面的花家，则彻底抱臂靠在墙上。  
“他会死，”花家开口的一句，就让贵利矢感觉空气被抽干了。  
这是个事实，不管是不是要接受，这些都已经被列举在可能性里。不是人生自然死亡，而是越来越近，被强行缩短时间的死亡。  
“何时？”贵利矢都吃惊自己竟然开口问了这个问题。是他的确关心的，同时也是因为他见过的遗体太多了。  
“这几天里。”  
“什么？”没预料到的速度，贵利矢手臂直接从墙上叹气，几步靠近花家。他不敢大声叫，却压不住，闷在胸口的疼痛和强压的嗓音，让他脖子附近都在发痛。  
“你可以去看看他的花。”花家突然这样建议，但并没打算让贵利矢离开，“心之花生长很好。听说昨天状态很差，怎么了？”  
因此贵利矢快速总结了昨日的事情，花家面对永梦弟弟的事并未发表意见，却脸色极其差。任谁都能才到永梦的反应，吃惊的只是他没崩溃大哭。  
“昨日因为心理和身体的情况，花的营养摄取受到影响。但是你要懂，只要是有生命的，面对自己不利和不足的条件，都会想方设法索取。”花家理所当然的说，“呼吸不够所以试图接收氧气，食物不够所以去寻找吃的。花也一样，因为感觉自己要死了，因此才想要更多营养活下去——”  
“因此它剥夺了永梦吗？”贵利矢接过话，花家点了点头。  
不管这个花是如何被发明，又是如何长在人体上的，它终究是植物。  
植物拥有生命，会想要存活。按照花家的解释，花为了求生，自然会努力摄取营养，而它的营养就来自永梦。如果作为健康的人，人体是比花有更加强大的生命力的，因此人体才能影响到花的生长。  
昨日因为永梦受到打击，身心的严重受损冲击过大，突然骤变的营养环境自然给花的损伤很多。花为了不死去，努力存活，并且试图摄取更多。同时心之花是长在心脏附近的，对于永梦心脏也影响很大。  
永梦身体本来就在车祸后的后遗症里变得虚弱，他一直能栽培花是因为他不会过分控制花的摄取。但多多少少，永梦还是一个健康成长的人。可惜伴随着日益缩减的寿命，他的身体情况越发严重，寿命比短期栽培的人要减少更多。  
内心冲击让永梦几近崩溃。心理受到损伤，身体也被压力所逼迫，身体垮的太快。这其实让花又了可趁之机，在永梦身体无法阻止的情况下窃取更多养分，但它是无法思考的植物，因此也不会停下，除非生长环境变好。  
永梦身体不能从打击里恢复，又被过分剥夺，只会越来越弱。越弱，花感到的危机越多，花摄取越多，永梦越虚弱。  
永梦的生命力所形成的脆弱堡垒崩塌，只会陷入这个无法停止的死循环越来越糟。因此可想而知，他被加速缩短寿命，仅剩的日子快速逼近也不是没有可能。  
论字面意思贵利矢都懂，只是放入现实中，忽然砸向他的时间数字，还是不能让贵利矢现在那么真实感的接受。不对，实则他早就接受了，作为曾经法医的他明白这个情况不可逃避，而他清楚的是自己只会无能为力。  
忽然他们听到屋内警铃躁动，推门进去看到无奈观测指定编码的栽培者身体情况的警报响了。煽动的橘红色亮灯里，永梦身子抽搐起来来。他无法呼吸，但想咳嗽也咳不出，他单纯任由身体的反应被来回拉扯着。  
两个人迅速从过去采取措施，立马医疗人员也赶过来，这才注射药剂后令永梦安静下去。  
最终永梦被插上吊瓶，挂上氧气罩。贵利矢看到那保护罩下的白色花朵，娇艳的绽放着，里面的紫色好似要从永梦心脏处挤出血来。

永梦醒来后第一反应就是寻找贵利矢的身影，这并不难，贵利矢就坐在他床边的椅子上。贵利矢冲他露出个看似和往日无差的笑容，但两人都知道其中含义。  
“我会死吗？”永梦问的很坦然。  
贵利矢看着他，发觉这个实在太难以掩饰。短短思考的空白，宛如给拉长了好几秒，答案非常明显。  
“我死前，花会被完好的摘下来吗？”第二个问题弄的贵利矢摸不着头脑。看出来他的不解，永梦虚着声音继续，“既然它对我没有用了，但它至少可能对其他人还有用…欺骗我的目的难道不是因为想要继续研发药的材料吗？那么就用它继续做药去吧。”  
继续救人吗？不知情的人或许还等着这个神奇的药物。  
贵利矢想说的话未能出口，那便是，“手术的那日说不定你撑不到了。”  
永梦肯定会有对这里失望不满的情绪，他却依旧以死亡为前提决定把这朵花留下算了。这说明，他接受了自己会立马走向终结的事实，并为这个没有亲人的世界而放弃了动力。  
说不定就和猜疑弟弟是否已死亡一样，永梦大概也才想过好几次自己会死亡的事，毕竟实验缩短寿命这个是本来就在条约里。  
他会死在这个实验中，躺在研究所里，这个给他强画上句号的地方会变成他最后看到的景色。贵利矢无法开口安慰，只觉得自己会讲出来的话并不会那么冷静。  
贵利矢现在没法回答，即使不会是他给出的真正答案，他却还是点了点头。看到永梦闭上眼，把脸别开面对墙壁，他也就默不吭声的靠回椅子上。

下班前他和临时换来的另一位照料者再三嘱咐，如果永梦出现问题要迅速联系自己。那个照料者一脸困惑不解，显然觉得贵利矢很怪。贵利矢也懂，毕竟永梦出现情况，自然会通知身为照料者的自己。为何自己还要急切的嘱咐这句话呢？纯属是他根本不太想离开永梦身边。  
令贵利矢吃惊的是，出了研究所刚拐过路口，竟然遇到了花家。对方的确下班，但这不是偶遇，对方在等自己。  
“你要带他离开这里吗？”花家开门见山。看贵利矢挑眉一副不想肯定的样子，花家讽刺的提起嘴角嗤笑了下，“宝生永梦的事。你要带他离开吗？看你的情况，也差不多就这个想法了吧。”  
“怎么？花家医生你那么想让我带他离开？”贵利矢虽然口吻轻佻，实则是在猜测对方正在思考什么。他外头扫视对方，却被花家瞪了回来。  
贵利矢不再玩笑缓解气氛，而是垂下肩膀抱起双臂。“也是，都看出来了。我的确想，倒是…”他凑近要搭花家的肩，却被对方躲开，“你很关心永梦？”  
“他的情况为何我会清楚，那是因为以前发生过。”花家这次回答的太干脆，贵利矢脸都僵硬了。花家扫视过贵利矢，“那是实验最初期，我还是照料者。我没说是因为那件事其实不让说，不过那个叫百濑小姬的女孩是第一个自愿来加入的，但是最初起的系统并不完整，一个疏忽让她丧了命。”  
想不到还有这事，贵利矢摸了摸下巴。这事他没查到，看来的确藏的很深。虽然未那个死去的女孩心痛，可现在他不追问那么多，是因为目前眼前要说的事是永梦。  
后来听花家讲，因为那次事故他们迅速弥补的漏洞，也是唯一的漏洞，导致后期其他人都很好，所以这事也就被埋没了。贵利矢不想揭人上巴，只不过这次理解了对方内心的部分原有，接收帮助也就方便许多。  
花家说周末檀黎斗会来这里，除了到访照料者外，到时候还有从美国研究所引进来的器材和部分药物，那时候最佳逃出的地方就是研究所后方的运输库。贵利矢目瞪口呆，何时这突然就变成电影大片了？他还没想到怎么带永梦离开，眼前的人就强塞给自己一套方案。  
更让贵利矢瞠目结舌的是，花家还给了他一个写着联系方式的卡片，不过号码不是花家。  
“有个熟人可以帮你，手段相当高明厉害的黑客。”花家说的好似事不关己，“假名叫帕拉德，没透露过真名。你说是我介绍的就可以，但是如果那天你没成功，他大概不会再来帮你黑这里第二次。”  
说真的，贵利矢都开始怀疑对方来这家事务所之前是干什么得了。而他不过脑子，就这样问了出来，就剩下问问是不是黑道的。  
“我是放射科的医生。”  
“呦，看来你放射范围还挺广的。”花家很狠瞪了对方，贵利矢抬手揉了揉额前把刘海弄乱，也没继续说什么。他残留的笑容不是因为这玩笑，而是因为感觉有了支撑，来了路子。他并不是一个人要去做这件事。  
“还有，”花家想了什么，回头看着远处，“小少爷那边我来说。”  
“谁？”  
“镜。”  
“你叫他干什么？”贵利矢摸不着头脑。  
“他那天会帮你的，应该。”花家口吻看起坚定，又有点犹豫，“虽然乱开，却还是有分寸。他回找檀理论的吧。”看着贵利矢还不是不懂，他只能叹口气补充，“百濑小姬是他以前的女朋友，不过他目前还不知道对方死去的真正病因。我会告诉他。”  
贵利矢张了张嘴，却没能说点什么。毕竟这事惋惜来惋惜去，心痛的还是飞彩，也的确该让他知道。  
回想之前自己和飞彩的对话，那天飞彩肯定要找檀理论。只不过这次有了这件事，肯定百分百会去阻止。不能说自己利用对方过去的悲哀，而实施自己的计划…贵利矢相信，飞彩不会允许这件事重演的。

“永梦，听我说个事，”第二天剩下两个人后，贵利矢压低的嗓音却再房间中显得格外清晰。唯一不同的是，他耳边传来虚弱喘息的声音，永梦在呼吸罩下艰难的寻求氧气。  
明明才一夜，贵利矢就觉得他变了。好似一晚上这几个小时里就消耗了大部分体力与经历，永梦显得消瘦很多，病态而虚弱。  
青年转动发红干涩的眼睛看过来，贵利矢不清楚永梦昨晚是不是又难受过，因为他眼眶有些浮肿。这幅安稳顺从望来的目光，只让人觉得相当无神。  
“周末的时候和我离开这里吧。”贵利矢讲得直接了断，他不想拖延下去，这些事只会让他大脑同心一样累。  
永梦的眼睛有一瞬间睁大些许。他听进去了，甚至不用多思考，便读懂了贵利矢话中的含义。不能算是震惊，反而像是给他眼中灌入了希望，闪烁出了一道光。  
人的面部表情其实是非常丰富和具有表现力的。细微的变动，配合心情营造的气氛，一个人的状态看似并无变化，却和刚才有所不同。身体情况令永梦并没有强烈的回应，但因为内心翻起的波澜而强行绷紧，起伏的胸口挂上些许颤抖。  
贵利矢看得出来，他知道自己得到了回应。果然，永梦留在这里并不是因为他觉得死前还能把花栽培出来，因为他自己都清楚身体大概办不到。  
昨日最后，贵利矢从花家那里听到，研究所目前还打算隐瞒永梦，还以为永梦被蒙在鼓中。他们会用其他病情来给永梦解说，用时会用药剂支撑永梦，直到花开完。在摘取手术同时，他们会为永梦实施安乐死。

永梦不想死。可若继续下去，这将会成为另一个被藏起来的悲哀故事。  
永梦想离开这里，即使弟弟不再了，他也不想死在这里。  
本以为无处可去，但贵利矢对他发出了邀请。这一个肯定的邀请，必然会做出行动的决定，所以永梦感到有了个目标。最后的日子里，还能看到外面。  
“我们去哪？”永梦抬起手。不是希望被握住，而是抵在了额头，碰触到发鬓上渗出的汗水，如同这突然来的思绪令他筋疲力竭。  
“去见你弟弟。”  
这不是谎话，贵利矢真要去做。既然到了外界永梦也无法停止衰弱，那么他愿意令对方寻到一个所谓的终点站。  
永梦明白对方表达的指什么。现实深深的扎根于他身下，他不得不让那个可怕的事情化作最后的温情，成为迈步力气。

他哭了。  
年轻的栽培者让手腕从额头滑下，遮住了眼睛和光，试图藏起这脆弱的表情。  
泪珠不停掉落，滑过眼角流过耳廓，弄湿了枕头。  
呼出的气拍打在氧气罩中，他在抽泣，却试图挤出了个无力绝望的笑容。  
“嗯，好啊…”  
从手臂下的阴影里，永梦湿润的目光无助的望向贵利矢。  
“我真的真的好想见他啊…”


	8. Pistil's Soul

周六隔了一天后就到来，而一切进行的太过顺利。贵利矢自己也没想到会这么顺利，当然在一切进行时，他的心还是提到了嗓子眼。  
别说他如何瞒过研究所，一路带着永梦这么大的一个人逃出去。更多的是，永梦身体过于虚弱，几乎需要贵利矢扶住支撑。他们两个人跌跌撞撞，这都足够引来目光。  
永梦并不希望给贵利矢造成多余的麻烦，他勉强自己走路偏向正常，但这消耗掉他大部分精力。  
再因为外界空气的关系，没有度过适应期的他一下子吸收外界不干净的空气会给身体产生排斥反应，为此贵利矢还携带了房间中的小型氧气瓶。  
檀黎斗来了后，先一个一个区域到访。轮到永梦所在的最后一区还早，至少明天。不过那位社长似乎还没开始到访，就被镜飞彩拦下来了。  
贵利矢不清楚他们说了什么，只是从那边区域回来的同事口中零星听到几句。事态并不乐观，虽然檀并不承认，可飞彩证据还是有的，想必是花家弄到的。

因为永梦的身体情况，今日一早没去参加光合作用期。不过按照光合作用期中间一小时全部栽培者共处的时间，趁着没有很多照料者和工作人员在楼道里，贵利矢便带着永梦出去了，毕竟花园的系统里今日没有永梦也正常。  
帕拉德按照约定完美的完成任务，比如监控器被黑，制造假映像。而开门的系统也临时被篡改，即使贵利矢这样普通的照料者也能随意打开。但只能控制短短几秒，要是迟到而改了回去，那么到时候刷卡就必定被发现。  
明明大前天晚上下班后才去找的帕拉德，却不知道花家是怎么知道计划的。他在中途出现，把贵利矢和永梦领去了研究所后方的通道。不得不说，花家肯定和帕拉德有了联系，并紧密的跟上了全部节奏。他不光联系了飞彩，还联系了帕拉德，同时还来引导贵利矢，看来花家不光脑袋好，出力还相当多。  
“喂喂，这次不光我们。看来你也要摊上大事，”隔着被架起的永梦，贵利矢气喘吁吁间不忘掩盖担心与感激，调侃了几句另一头扶住永梦移动的花家。  
“不需要你管，”花家看都不看这边，目光盯着前方路，口吻相当不耐烦。“都说了这事由我自己决定，我可不在乎檀怎么想。以及，这事还有那个小少爷出头。”  
“镜医生…？”第一次注意到飞彩的情况，永梦有些虚弱的呼唤出名字。看来这么多次手术下，他和飞彩熟络很多，同时他也知道花家口中的“小少爷”指的是飞彩。  
只有这一声，足够让花家目光快速别来，扫了眼永梦侧来的双眼。花家纯属担心永梦的情况，虚掉的声音和汗流不止的苍白面容，弄的花家此时实实在在是位关照者。  
“他没事，”花家开口快速安慰永梦，并且话中含义就是不让人继续开口浪费体力询问。“这项计划会中断，至少和圣都那边接触合作。小少爷会把父亲推翻，现在就继承院长位置。看来到时候我会思考去那边那份工作，怎么说他还欠了我。”  
看来还是有条后路，只不过这条后路有些麻烦。目前不清楚飞彩和檀之间的谈话进行到什么地步，可如果有当年小姬的确凿证据，加上从帕拉德那里买来的帮助与情报，调出那些过去档案不难。  
既然如今已经走了这条路就别回头。相比担心别人，先搞定自己这边才能对得起这一系列的安排。所以贵利矢现在就想着如何弄永梦出去，也就理应接受花家的帮忙，并且必须成功。至于飞彩那边，看来事后自己也要出份力，自然飞彩行为的最主要动力还是当年的那件事，而并非自己这边的私人感情。  
“再说我也没暴露，我可藏得比你们好多了。”花家终于白了眼贵利矢。随后用自己的卡开了另一扇门，“他们一时半会发现不了。剩下你们自己走，这边我会安排点事延迟时间。”  
“你会没事吗？！”永梦脸色更白了。他之前从贵利矢口中得知是花家帮忙时，并未很吃惊。贵利矢起初不懂为何，却后来认为，应该过去花家说不定以自己的方式劝说过永梦离开。如今花家付出行动，永梦也多少料到，他们几个人处境都很危险。  
让永梦死亡，这是这个实验的问题。可这也是参加时知道的，坚持到这里也是永梦自愿。虽说有蒙骗，不过若带出研究所，失去那些治疗设备，死亡的情况会以另一个方式逼近，这时候损失就要归在贵利矢身上。  
贵利矢想过很多，他失去了朋友，也没有需要挂念的家人。如今想要拯救个人，如果飞彩能让这个研究停止，那自己坐牢又如何呢？  
“我没事，”花家放下永梦的胳膊。同时，这位检查师也看得出贵利矢内心的决定，从而顺手拍了下永梦的背，“你的照料者会照顾好你的。行了，别浪费时间，都快点给我进去。”  
这便成为了他们两个人在这个研究所内，最后和其他人的交流。花家被门关在了内侧，而贵利矢未停下脚步，拖着永梦一路走去运输库。  
贵利矢为了掩盖永梦的身份，偷盗了更衣室隔壁人的白大褂和衬衣。至于如何开柜子门，贵利矢可不想说自己也是有一点研究，要不然当初那些信息调查他怎么一个人扛过来的？  
永梦不得不脱下保护罩，可花长在那里不能盖衣服，因此永梦显得驼背。弓起胸口怕衣服压住花，打开的白大褂下方就是赤裸的身体，这很容易糟糕怀疑。永梦尽可能单手抓住衣服，难免也会戳到花。  
疼痛断断续续的传给永梦，忍耐引来更多汗，也消耗许多精力。永梦无法好好思考，都依靠贵利矢引导。贵利矢能感觉到对方后背汗湿一片，不敢看衣服是不是变了色，只能在被看到前尽可能离开。即使永梦痛的呼吸发抖，贵利矢也不能心软的放慢脚步。

然而顺利只是最开始，关键时刻才是最难的。运输库来来往往人很多，各种大型货箱都被运输而来。虽然视线很多，但遮挡也很多。贵利矢向趁着忙带着永梦昏过去，可惜还是被发现了。  
保安追上来，警铃打开，被汇报给了上方。贵利矢不能去想现在研究所深处是个什么混乱情况，虽然监控画面当初经过时被控制没录上，但不管如何现在都会有人赶来这里抓他们。  
“名人，忍住了！”贵利矢咬牙对一旁的永梦叫到，“看来要冲了呢。”  
永梦已经没有能力回应，但只要脚还动着，眼睛还看着路，耳朵还能听得到，这就够了。贵利矢要求不多，他只希望能撑着逃出去，永梦全部都靠自己引导。  
可拖着一个人终究是负担，两个人行动艰难。眼看后方人追来，也没车可以劫，似乎内心死了一半。谁知道一个无牌车冲了过来，拐弯加飘移就刹在了贵利矢和永梦面前，车门被踢开。  
“上车！”对面驾驶座上的男人，穿着一身黑。黑色连衣帽罩在脑袋上，挡住半侧脸。虽然如此，还能看出来对方长得还不错，以及那露出些许的自然卷深褐色刘海。对方声音低沉暴吼似的竖起拇指指了指后面，“帕拉德这边的。”  
这是个信号，想不到帕拉德安排这种事？先不管这些，现在没时间感叹，能知道“帕拉德”存在的没几个人，所以眼前这个人来历肯定不同。  
把永梦塞进后座同时，里面人还不忘看着窗外望风，顺便补充几句。“这是特殊服务，价钱少了一半。但是一会换车，车费你自己掏。”  
对方口气硬得不行，强买强卖得感觉。贵利矢都不知道后面说的是什么，这计划自己不知道。然而在差点被抓住之际跳上副驾驶座，面对被挡在车门玻璃外的员工贵利矢，此事可来不及说什么。  
“一会再谈价！开车开车！”贵利矢都来不及拉安全带。对方一个油门就飙起来，把他整个后背都撞在椅背上，额头磕碰了玻璃，咧嘴同时无法好好坐起身查看后方永梦的情况。  
直到后视镜里的人不看了，黑帽司机毫不犹豫的撞飞了研究所大门前的道闸档杆，贵利矢才终于找到插入安全带的机会。  
他第一件事就是往后看永梦，对方身子有些歪掉的靠在那里，一只手半拨开胸前的安全带防止弄到花，脸色苍白。好在永梦有意识，目光虽因疼痛而湿润，却看了过来。  
对上视线的瞬间，永梦似乎虚弱地笑了。面对那似有似无的神色，贵利矢只是给了对方一个安心的表情，接着坐了回去。  
盯着后视镜几眼，看来一会也许会追来。似乎看得出贵利矢的担忧，驾驶车的黑衣男子给出解释。“帕拉德应该篡改了监控画面。不过那些人应该有人记住了这车的样子，虽然没拍。”哼笑下，男子游刃有余，“别担心。这车是租的，一会换车。但是那钱你出，会给你打个折。”  
贵利矢望见对方戴着手套，似乎不想留下指纹。无奈的耸了耸肩，索性钱包都带在身上，毕竟自己还穿着白大褂和衬衫，物品可都牺牲在了事务所的更衣室柜子里。  
他想到留在那里的花家，以及不清楚此刻作出何种行动的飞彩，心乱如麻。  
“我是古拉法德，”混入车流后，黑衣男子才开口。“这次是因为你是花家大我的熟人，帕拉德难得开了个特殊服务才让我来的。”  
贵利矢扬起眉毛点点头，故意发出拖长的感叹。这奇怪的名字，一听就是假名。和帕拉德应该是同伴？这都什么名字，游戏角色吗？  
古拉法德耳朵上带着麦，和帕拉德有联系。贵利矢揉了揉鼻子，“我叫什么大概就不需要介绍了，你们都知道。那么下面就是换车了吗？”  
“嗯。”对方点点头。可也不知道怎么的，突然多嘴起来，“帕拉德是想弄他出来，”越过后视镜，古拉法德用目光示意了永梦。见贵利矢奇怪，就好心补充，“毕竟带着逃脱研究所这种事，他觉得就和游戏情节似的刺激兴奋。”  
“喂喂，我们这边可惨了，”贵利矢皱着眉头，又是气又是好笑。“别开这种玩笑，永梦很难受。”当然他知道这不是玩笑，见过帕拉德的人大概都知道，然而却没想到那个青年还有这个心。  
“还有二十分钟，”古拉法德报了时。  
这路不光抄了几个近道，却也可以绕了两处，好混淆逃走的路线。而趁着这个时间，贵利矢揭开安全带，硬生生从两个作为前钻去了后座。  
永梦呼吸加重，外界的空气给他呼吸带来刺激，脸颊绯红。贵利矢拿出被捆绑藏在怀里的小氧气瓶给永梦戴上，可也只能维持两小时，“先吸十五分钟。”  
解下绳子，贵利矢才察觉自己绷紧的后背被瓶子的重量勒得生疼。侧腰的衣服下似乎被磨破了皮，只是这些疼痛都不能与永梦相比。

贵利矢怎么也没想到，他们抵达的其实是一个废车处理厂。这里有古拉法德安排的熟人，他们所坐的这辆车瞬间就被压碎拆卸掉了。  
随后那些人拿出了两辆二手车，一个被古拉法德开走，另一个则借给了贵利矢。贵利矢拿出钱包，先给了古拉法德一笔钱，随后还付了租车费。按照以前的积蓄，加上之前一个月的研究所给的那些工资，贵利矢还剩下些许。  
打开钱包的瞬间，突然看到那比钱高出一截的短小卡片，抽出一半发现原来是和永梦的合照。永梦的那半边还被没在钱包中看不到，贵利矢也就立马将照片塞了回去。他不需要看这上面对方的笑容，也不想看到花。  
回过头，他现在能看到的永梦就在眼前。痛苦而虚弱，苍白而瘦小。明明是一个比他还搞一点的成年人，此时却变得相当无助，宛如可以轻易被拽起来的孩子。  
车场的人大概和古拉法德他们混多了，知道多掺和事情不好。即使永梦的情况很吸引眼球，可谁也没问，甚至都别开眼睛不看那隐约露出的花。  
这也好，花不再是救世主，而是可怕的恶魔。这些人说不定从古拉法德那里听到了种植花的下场，而永梦是活生生的例子。  
贵利矢本想花点零钱管这里的人买两瓶矿泉水，然而车场的老大却直接免费都给了他两瓶。看那眼神，也是历经多事的人，对永梦心怀怜悯。他们不会多出手相救，可这也足够，贵利矢举起瓶子点了点头，随后上了车拉着永梦开出了废车处理厂。  
他有目标，那就是要去永梦的老家。不是永梦以前住的地方，而是叔叔以前家附近，那一片山上的墓园。贵利矢从研究所奋发的裤子兜里抽出来皱巴巴的纸，上面是他当初调查手手写的地图路线。要走那条公路，哪个方向，哪个区域，都被他标注好。  
他也是好好生活这么多年的成年人了，也会开车，也会奔波。这些指路对他来说轻而易举，更何况以前他就是这样简单快速的去追查线索。只要知道大概方向，先开到了再说。  
一切迫在眉睫，不能停下，免得他们会被找到。

一路上贵利矢开着那音响不太好的收音机，寻找关于研究所的新闻。但却没寻到一条，可能性便是飞彩他们的确抓住了檀黎斗的尾巴，这件事暂时被压下来。  
没有警方是好事，贵利矢不禁把车窗摇下三分之一，冲着风呼出口气。他的白大褂被脱下，从前方盖在永梦肚子以及一下好挡风。永梦不再吸氧，却时而咳嗽几声。  
花不再同之前那么艳丽，甚至随着地心引力往下垂。也不清楚是不是因为先前逃走时动作太大，被碰歪了。还是因为外界空气不好，加上永梦的虚弱，花再也拿不到营养而枯萎下去。花茎和皮肤的接触地很红肿，让永梦整个胸口都发出让人不舒服的光泽，贵利矢毫无办法。  
“名人，想吃什么？你想吃东西吗？”贵利矢也不知道为何自己问出这个问题。起初他只是想询问对方要吃什么，但突然意识到这里并没有那些能量方块。这算是好事，也算是坏事，毕竟他无法知道随便买来的食物是否会对永梦带来影响。  
贵利矢在加油站买了一盒塑料包装的水果杯，里面是切好的蜜瓜和葡萄。他塞在永梦手里让对方吃，自己则随口啃掉了一片三明治继续操控着方向盘。  
车子在高速公路上奔波了一下午后，他们被进入山路后的茂密树叶挡去光线，贵利矢越过后视镜发现永梦一口没动水果。永梦只是靠着，眯着眼侧头枕着椅背，呼吸虚弱却没睡去。  
那双漂亮的眼睛被光打成琥珀色，死亡逼近未能擦去它本该有的色彩。永梦毫无目的的望着窗外，水果杯被他握在掌中，连盒盖上封口的贴纸都没撕开。  
“在看什么？”即使贵利矢猜得到，却还是问出口。  
“风景。”  
如贵利矢所料。这些是永梦期待已久的东西，他所希望看到的。本以为在看到前会死去，如今这些色彩再度回到永梦身旁，难免不会寻觅到一丝凄凉和悲伤，但也沉迷其中。  
“看的时候也嘴上动着点，”贵利矢劝阻对方吃点东西。可惜永梦只是摇了摇头，看似没有胃口。  
没办法，贵利矢看到他们已经进入山里，所以拐弯进入岔道，找了个树丛后停下车。这不够遮掩，但四周无人。  
贵利矢一屁股做到了后车座，撕开盒盖，把一颗葡萄递到永梦嘴边，“大口不行，就咬一半。”说完贵利矢苦笑不堪的翻了个白眼，别说照料，自己现在就和保姆似的。  
“一定要现在吃吗？”或许是风景带来的心情，永梦虽因为被硬塞食物而有点抱怨，可却挂着开玩笑似的愉悦。那发虚沙哑些许的嗓音听似无力，但也渲染上几分心情。  
“要不然吃面包？”贵利矢从副驾驶座上拿过来自己的三明治盒子。从剩下的那片三明治上撕下一角面包，可永梦反而别开了头，害得贵利矢丢入自己口中。  
他们现在谁都没洗手，也来不及洗。除了在加油站上完厕所后贵利矢洗了次，这面包现在可不是嫌弃的时候。  
“我又不是小孩子，可以自己吃。”  
“那你就不要让我做出来这种行为，”贵利矢说着拨开人手指头，把葡萄放入人掌心。永梦咀嚼下人刚才那句话，才吃下了葡萄，嚼的样子好似嘴里的是张塑料纸。  
“尝不太出味道…”永梦说的相当平静。  
贵利矢过了几秒才反应过来，微微正大的眼睛让他吞下到嘴边的话。随即他垂下肩靠会座位上，柔滑的表情点了点头，他现在直到永梦不想吃饭的原因了。  
“是吗。多吃点就能尝出来了。”或许这是一个谎言吧？  
永梦轻笑了下，把切好的瓜块塞入嘴里，机械的嚼着。  
永梦的味觉开始失灵，逐渐退化衰弱。因为不久后他就不会再需要这些，而是沉睡于大地之下。  
这是没法停止的行为。寿命的耗尽，花的枯萎，还有外界世界迟来的剥夺，都推搡的永梦走向总结。  
永梦绝对不是现在才品尝不出来味道的，但他从来没和贵利矢说过，大概他也没打算对任何人说。也许是最后这波实验中，永梦就已经品尝不出来能量方块，从而他也不想破坏自己对于外界食物的美好印象，因此隐瞒起来。  
这些不足为奇，花会引来的事很多。味觉衰弱也许就记录在资料里，只是贵利矢还没遇到过。假如把这件事汇报给研究所其他有经验的研究人员，说不定没人吃惊。  
贵利矢苦涩的咀嚼着口中最后一片三明治，用矿泉水把面包渣冲下喉咙。侧目望见永梦，那半盒水果消灭的速度异常慢，贵利矢便也不行多说来打击人心，窜上驾驶座继续开始赶路。

夜晚的花枯萎了。  
没有了纯洁的白色和那娇艳的紫色，而是枯萎腐烂的棕黄。好似被揉过撕破的牛皮纸，那丑陋的样子在贵利矢眼中才是最合适的样子。  
只不过不合适的是地点。  
花依旧挂在永梦的胸口。没有凋零，也没彻底死透，而是苟且残喘的继续扎根。这一幕展现出永梦生命的情况，筋疲力竭下还想要挣扎更多。  
永梦为了可以最后见一次家人，而花则想最后在挖走更多养分。

晚餐依旧是便利店买的东西，贵利矢已经想不出有什么可以喂给永梦的。永梦并不想吃东西，甚至不想费力去咀嚼。  
贵利矢买了饭团给自己，随后他买了一碗杯面泡给了永梦。因为永梦说不在乎味道和口感，因此贵利矢多泡了一会，让面发软许多好消化。  
可永梦吃了一半说想去厕所，等了许久的贵利矢本以为对方是不是大号，甚至最后担心永梦会不会发生情况，谁知道出来的永梦告诉他自己吐了。  
看来永梦的身体开始停止大部分摄取功能，这也是为何花找不到更多养分的关系。他们没有药物，也无法注射，这些都不可避免。  
“别担心，贵利矢。”永梦还会安慰贵利矢，笑的无所谓，“我已经要不行了，所以不需要思考吃什么。”  
对于这话，面对过死亡的贵利矢竟无法和常人似的立马开口劝说。他感到一股冲动撞击胸口，可惜脑袋和喉咙却如同铸造了铁门，把这些感觉统统封死在身体里。  
他该告诉永梦不能放弃，然而聪明的青年看的出贵利矢的苦恼。“自己的身体自己最清楚了，我感觉到了。”永梦努力抬起手，竖起一根手指，阻止贵利矢苦寻安抚的话。“但是我没想放弃，明日就能到了吧？我就可以…看到他了吧？”  
贵利矢点点头，随后咽了口口水。心情没有刚才彻底憋住的苦闷，面对对方接受和面对的结果，一瞬间涌出了轻松感…如此可悲。人总有这种时候吧？在一切压力下，看开了才会觉得是自己所需要的。  
“明天早上，我们大概就到了。”

他们又行驶了一段夜路，随后泊在了郊外的林间。驶出城市有段距离了，周围偏僻，寂静，抵达永梦老家的小城边外就不到四个小时。  
贵利矢不希望因为疲劳而出现车祸，这一天精神紧绷的太多，即使此时说放松也不是那么容易松懈的。开了一天的收音机都没得到有力的新闻，他暂时也没拿到帕拉德的通知，自己也没主动联系。  
害怕永梦受冷，因此贵利矢也钻到了后座。他整个身子靠住车门，头抵触在那冰冷坚硬的玻璃，被后方丛林遮挡的夜色掩盖起来。永梦躺在他双腿间，将他当作靠垫似的倚在背后，随着贵利矢胸口的呼吸轻轻浮动。  
贵利矢依靠永梦取暖，他用怀抱温暖永梦。他尽可能把白大褂当作被子盖在永梦身上，却无法挡住胸口。所以他只能把对方身上披着的大褂裹紧绕过青年受冷的双肩，自己的手臂环绕到前方抱住，尽可能遮罩住更多肌肤。

永梦的胸口隐隐作痛，时而发出呻吟。但他没有挣扎和抱怨，全部承受下来。青年汗湿的头枕在贵利矢胸口，侧头抵碰在照料者的颈部，伴随着呼吸节奏寻求安抚。  
“花家医生，和镜医生他们…没事的吧？”永梦突然开口，打破了宁静。  
不知道是不是幻觉，贵利矢总觉得对方嗓音显得清凉，紧张和不安的情绪充斥于空气里，有可能是因为太安静的关系，  
他们不在单纯是照料者和栽培者，都舍弃了职位。可以说是朋友，也能说是特殊的关系，但不可否认有着羁绊。面临危机，此事只能依靠彼此。只不过其中一方，大概会倒下。  
两人一晚上都没多说话，没有聊天，也不需要讲述过去的事情。因无力攀谈，唯有苦闷的呼吸。所以当永梦开口时，声音被扩大几倍，震痛的贵利矢的大脑，“你会没事的吧…？”  
贵利矢听得懂对方问的问题，贵利矢无法给出一个肯定的回答，自己都不知道自己会被按上什么样的流言。这份苦恼他不会分担给永梦，而永梦更不能把担心带进他随后要去的地方。  
“不会有事的，”随口编了谎，也是好意。贵利矢知道安慰没用，他现在更加不安，却还是笑了笑。

男人抬起手，很轻很轻的把掌侧落在青年的额头间。随后安稳的滑落，慢慢温热的覆盖在怀中人的眼帘上，遮挡去所有残存的光。  
“闭眼，”他呢喃着对永梦念到。  
别思考那么多，别看那么多。在所剩下的每分每秒里安稳着吧。  
男人为青年合上双眼。还不是道别，所以贵利矢带着自信哄起对方睡觉。脱下的手心刮过对方白皙的鼻梁，青年浓密的睫毛垂下，安稳的顺从旨意闭上眼。  
“贵利矢，可以和我一起闭眼吗？”永梦握住了贵利矢的手。  
永梦已经要睡了，他的姿势也根本看不到贵利矢是不是会一起闭上眼。但是贵利矢还是哼着应了一声，永梦完全信任了他。  
男人没让自己的手覆盖在青年手背上，而是任由对方攥着自己。因为他希望感受到永梦的力量，还活着建在的力量。

贵利矢任由永梦在自己怀中小幅度动了动双肩，调整好姿势，随后重新合上双臂将人拥入身前。  
这其中包含感情，却不倾斜感情。不把其他任何感情与思想掺杂其中，单纯给予温暖与依靠，纯粹成为这个夜晚永梦干净躺下的地方。  
永梦不需要担心那些，贵利矢甚至恳求对方不要担心那些。永梦该关心的已经不属于这个范围，他只需要在最后的这点时间里，平静的放空便好。

贵利矢抬起脖子往前，让唇轻轻靠近青年黑色的发顶。  
然而他没贴上碰触，未留下任何感觉让虚弱的青年察觉到。  
只是维持着一个距离，直到感觉唇碰到了最上端的一根发丝，便就此停下动作。  
没有晚安吻，也没有任何感情的书写，他只把呼吸吹拂上，温热的好似阳光吻过的草地。  
“明日睁眼就能在阳光下醒来了。”他为青年描绘出可以实现的梦想，一个很简单的梦想。永梦希望在可以真正感受到的阳光下醒来与睡去，那贵利矢有能力为他先完成一半。  
是的，还有机会。

天还没亮，贵利矢就醒了。他其实一夜都没睡好，随时保持警惕，头胀痛得要命。  
他试图唤醒永梦，可永梦却几乎眼睛都无法很好睁开。好在他难受的哼了几声，才确认活着。  
松口气同时，贵利矢试图捧住对方的脸，揉了揉对方眼睛，帮对方坐起身。  
花彻底枯萎了，掉下了一片干黄的花瓣。永梦几乎要不行，短短一夜过去的几个小时，就花费了他几年的寿命。  
“永梦…？”  
“在…”  
青年几乎听不清一句却足够带有分量，把这份力度灌入到贵利矢身体中。永梦不会轻易走掉，到最后绝对不会，那颗纯粹的心和意识是永梦仅有的支撑。  
为了鼓励贵利矢自己还在，永梦才说出来“在”这样的回答。青年不愿在目的达成前就留下贵利矢一个人，他懂得感激对方付出，也懂得回报。即使这样的身体无以回报，能做的便是坚持到最后不让一切白费。  
有这么一瞬间，贵利矢差点不敢松开永梦的手。他怕开着车的自己再回头时，会看到死去的永梦。可惜他必须这样做，松开手指，打开车门，做到驾驶座上踩下油门。  
开车不敢分心，怕出现任何事故停止他们前进的脚步。因此除了趁着没车时，贵利矢会扫一眼后视镜确认情况外，他都专注前方。  
永梦一动不动的坐在那里，和被安全带固定的破布娃娃没有区别。唯一给贵利矢安慰便是永梦时而发出难受的哼声，还有虚弱的咳嗽。明明是痛苦的声音，现在却也是一个活着的宣告。  
贵利矢中途停下车给永梦为了水，却也只喂进去了几口。任谁都看得出情况，这已经是最后了。唯一能做的，便是赶路。

上午的阳光从山后升起的太阳里洒下，随着时间推移逐渐充足散热。  
墓园建立在城郊，零散的房子依稀出现在路边。贵利矢依靠定位和地图，最终找到了那里。其实也不算难找，当他看到那一个个墓碑占据的壮观景象，任谁都相信这就是他的目的地。  
蜿蜒的石台阶垒砌在山披上，一层一层通往不同的碑墓行。贵利矢发现永梦已经站不起来，他只能打横把青年抱出车。  
他给永梦挂了一路氧气，希望一次延迟更长时间。  
对于成年人来说，抱起永梦还是太费劲。不过对方瘦弱的身体比想象的要轻许多，氧气瓶占据了小部分重量。  
宝生家的墓碑立在靠近山顶的地方，没有什么特色，也不会与大树来罩个阴凉。现在无人扫墓，安静得要命，除了贵利矢抱着永梦爬上台阶的脚步声，还有他们气喘吁吁的呼吸。  
最后贵利矢将永梦小心放下在墓前，靠的很近，好让青年能看到上面的字迹。山坡上的风景能望见下面大部分的墓地，但这个墓碑还是巧妙的将他们的身影掩盖起来。  
贵利矢单膝跪在那里，让永梦倚靠在腿上坐起身子。他一只手很轻的托起永梦的头，另只手指了指眼前的墓碑。其实永梦早就看到了，从他被贵利矢带到这一层后，视线就没离开过。年轻的栽培者没哭出声，嘴角的弧度看不出是向何方舒展。  
他们家的墓没人来扫，也没有花的装点。但宁愿空着，他们俩也不会将心之花插在那里。永梦本可以是最后来扫墓的人，却没能做到。

永梦的呼吸变得急促许多，雾气一次次泛白在了呼吸罩内，却不会遮蔽到他两眼中的光。探出的手未能碰到墓碑上被雕琢的字迹，就已经无力的要垂下。  
但他被接住了。  
贵利矢伸出手，从下方托住了永梦失力的手腕。随后引导着借力往前，很轻的把永梦的指间点在了那凹下的字迹上。  
为了看清，摸清，永梦想要再次确认弟弟如今的存在。他用仅剩的力度动着，而贵利矢则轻柔的顺着他的引导，带着他的手抚摸过他想要抚摸的任何地方。  
一横一竖，一个字一个字的抚摸，直到将上面的名字都勾勒了一翻，掌心才离开了那没有体温的地方。

“谢谢你，贵利矢。”永梦道了谢，他模糊的目光里还有最后一张可以看到的脸。  
阳光衬托下的贵利矢，俯视的面容逆了光。看不清，却能感觉出来心情。永梦不再露出担心不安的样子，反而相当平稳安心，直到迎着贵利矢剪影的视线逐步隐去光泽。  
永梦闭眼逝去，丧失生命的手被贵利矢攥在掌心收回身旁，将其放在了青年没有呼吸起伏的腹部。  
贵利矢欠身托起青年的躯体，把唇贴上对方的额头。  
这时才能落下一个吻，不被看到和感觉到的吻。  
是离别，是晚安，是一个感情的残留，却从未点上句号。  
“晚安，永梦。”  
代替吻别的喃喃私语，只是一个很长很长的梦。  
永远的梦。  
男人不知道最后自己会如何，也许进监狱也不一定。但这同失去的生命相比，要轻得太多。  
贵利矢垂眸，唇未能离开青年的额头，却被从胸腔深处传来的颤抖挤出抽泣的呼吸。他不曾随意在人面前展现哭泣的一面，总是以微笑顶替。  
如今他哭出来，也没人看得到。  
“这次睡在阳光下吧。”

…

研究计划被终止，研究所关闭。檀黎斗去了美国，不再被允许进行任何计划。  
镜飞彩回去圣都继承医院，重新改革，而花家大我则在里面担任一职。  
没人再来追查九条贵利矢的责任，这件事也被飞彩说通。只不过他擅自带永梦走的事情还是要承担责任，从而他也被档案里记了一笔。  
为了不引来更多麻烦，贵利矢再次付费给了帕拉德，从而搬离去了其他城市。干着普通的小工作，似乎生活未曾有过风波。  
只是他每年都会回来那个小城市的城郊扫墓。宝生这个姓氏，成为他每年扫墓的第二行程，从不落下。  
他把永梦葬了，连同那枯萎的花一起，让他与弟弟重逢。  
要说为何花也被埋在一起，或许那个是他们两兄弟曾经的梦想吧。如今枯萎凋零，彻底破灭，但灭也需要灭在他们两兄弟的手中。

贵利矢把他和永梦的照片拿出来也是好几个月后。他找遍了很多家商店，终于买了个中意的新相框，这才愿意把倒扣在抽屉里的照片摆出来。  
那是因为这个相框下方有几个大贝壳的装饰，恰好挡住了永梦胸口的白花。只留下青年纯洁无暇的样子，和他靠在一起，对着镜头露出微笑。


End file.
